El amor no es un juego
by danii-san
Summary: El joven príncipe regresa a Japón luego de 4 años. Allí encuentra un amor y algunos cambios, como el regreso de su hermano adoptivo y los sentimientos del mismo hacia su prima. Parejas: Ryoma y Sakuno, Ryoga y Nanako, entre otras
1. INTRODUCCION

¡Hola a todos! Bueno este es nuestro primer fic. Digo nuestro porque lo escribimos entre dos personas y yo me encargó de subir los capítulos. Esperamos que sea de su agrado.

_**THE PRINCE OF TENNIS NO ME PERTENECE, SINO A TAKESHI KONOMI**_

_**INTRODUCCIÓN**_

Ya habían pasado 4 años desde que su príncipe se había ido, pero ella pensaba cada noche en él, suspirando por no poder tenerlo a su lado. Lo que más le dolía es que ella nunca había sido nada para él, sólo la nieta de su entrenadora. Estas suposiciones las había confirmado desde que le enviaba a cartas a Ryoma, pero no recibía respuesta alguna. Ella comenzó a tomarle rencor, pero no podía dejar de extrañarlo y amarlo.

Sakuno había hablado del tema con su amiga, Tomoka, pero ella siempre le decía que debía dejarlo pasar y concentrarse en los tantos pretendientes que tenía. Estas supuestas palabras de consuelo le hacían mal, sólo le daban ganas de llorar. La muchacha sabía que su amiga quería la mejor para ella, pero, ¿tenía que ser tan directa?

Tomoka siempre intentaba consolar a su amiga cuando la veía triste. Siempre le decía "las cosas cambian Sakuno", pero eso no bastaba y hacía que su amiga saliera corriendo con gran impotencia. Todo eso hacía que Tomoka odiara a Ryoma, y siempre se preguntaba: "¿Tanto lastima el amor?" Ella no quería conocerlo, prefería divertirse, vivir en fiestas, estar con varios muchachos sin compromiso alguno... No quería sufrir por eso que muchos llaman "AMOR"

Sakuno se encontraba en su más horrible pesadilla: su amor se alejaba por un oscuro pasillo, y ella era retenida por unas sogas que la lastimaban lentamente. Cuando logró librarse de esa horrorosa atadura alcanzó a Ryoma y lo tomó de la mano. Se encontraba feliz, pero un sonido hizo que se alejara de él hasta que desapareció. Era la molesta su abuela intentando despertarla. Se había sentado sobre el estómago de Sakuno, hasta que ella se cansó y gritó:

— ¡Abuela!, por favor quítate.

La anciana tranquila y haraganamente se fue quitando de encima de su nieta.

— ¡Apresúrate Sakuno! Me harás llegar tarde al trabajo.

— Si es TU trabajo, ¿por qué debo levantarme YO? Es sábado abuela, ¡déjame dormir hasta tarde!

— Es que yo me preocupo por tu salud porque eres mi nieta favorita. No debes perderte la comida más importante del día: el desayuno.

Sumire hizo una sonrisa inocente para terminar de convencer a su nieta. Ella accedió. Se levantó de mala gana y se dio un baño. Luego se vistió con un polo rayado blanco y celeste, unos pantalones cortos de color blanco y unos zapatos deportivos, para luego partir hacia las canchas de tennis en las que su abuela trabajaba. En el camino pararon a comprar comida para desayunar en el lugar. A sakuno le extrañó mucho que su abuela haya comprado latas de "Ponta", ya que a ninguno de allí le gustaba demasiado esa bebida.

Al llegar a las canchas de tennis la bella sonrisa de la muchacha se transformó una mueca de sorpresa.

¿Les gustó? Si es así dejen reviews así continúo subiendo los capítulos!! Nos vemos en el próximo... Bye


	2. EL REENCUENTRO

Hola a todos!!! Acá volvemos con el primer capítulo de nuestro fanfic.

Dejen reviews si les gusta así lo continuamos.

Gracias, y nos vemos en el capítulo que sigue

_**THE PRINCE OF TENNIS NO NOS PERTENECE, SINO A TAKESHI KONOMI**_

**CAPÍTULO 1: "EL REENCUENTRO"**

Al llegar a las canchas de tennis en las que su abuela entrenaba a los muchachos, la sonrisa de Sakuno se transformó en una mueca de sorpresa.

Su mente estaba en blanco y sentía el ardor de sus mejillas. Lo único que logró hacer fue retroceder unos pasos, pero una mano la detuvo. Era su abuela, que mediante una mirada le daba fuerzas.

Al reaccionar se volteó y se encontró con otra mano. Esta vez era la del chico de gorra blanca, que se encontraba con la cabeza gacha. Sakuno tomó su mano con confusión y lo siguió.

Ryuzaki-sensei, nerviosa ante la situación ordenó a los tenistas que comenzaran con el entrenamiento del día. Así, liberó la tensión del ambiente.

Los ex integrantes de Seigaku se estaban entrenando para un torneo mundial. Entre ellos se encontraban: Tezuka, Fuji, Inui, Oishi, Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Kawamura, Kaidoh, y, por supuesto, el recién llegado Echizen Ryoma, que aún debía terminar sus estudios en la escuela.

Por su parte, los sempais habían seguido distintos caminos y estudios, pero el tennis aún era su pasión, y lo practicaban cada vez que tenían la oportunidad.

Momoshiro, tras muchas discusiones con el ex capitán de la Fudomine, Tachibana-san, logró conquistar a Ann y establecer una relación con ella. Los otros sempais no se encontraban en relaciones. Las habían tenido, pero sin mucho éxito.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol de cerezo sin emitir sonido alguno. Sakuno se cansó de ese molesto silencio y, mirando el cielo, comenzó a gritarle a Ryoma, reprochándole por qué nunca había contestado sus cartas. La muchacha se levantó del banco en el que se encontraban y se paró frente al chico de gorra. Éste se sorprendió y se sintió mal al ver que la castaña estaba llorando muy angustiada.

— ¡Responde! Dime algo aunque sea...

No hubo ninguna contestación de parte del muchacho.

— Cálmate Ryuzaki. Yo no tengo la culpa. Estuve muy ocupado

Luego, se escuchó un golpe, y todos los que se encontraban entrenando se voltearon a ver qué era lo que sucedía. Todos vieron a Sakuno muy roja por la furia que tenía y a un Ryoma atónito por el golpe recibido. El muchacho tenía la mano de la joven marcada en su mejilla izquierda.

Sakuno lo miró fijamente y furiosa por la respuesta obtenida de parte de Ryoma, pero la mirada penetrante del ambarino la intimidó. Ella empezó a correr a través del parque deseando que la tierra se la tragase. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Una vez en su casa, Sakuno subió corriendo hasta su cuarto. Allí se encerró, se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse. Al ver que no iba a conseguir sentirse mejor, decidió tomar un baño.

Ya en el baño, se miró al espejo, y no se reconoció a ella misma. Estaba muy confundida: no sabía lo que sentía, y tampoco sabía por qué había golpeado a su príncipe. Ella creía que lo más lógico era besarlo, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Ella no era quién para juzgar los actos de Ryoma. No era su novia. En realidad, no era nada. Volvió a fijar su mirada en su propio reflejo.

— ¿Por qué enamorarse de alguien así?

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Ryoma iba camino a su casa tras el duro entrenamiento que Ryuzaki-sensei les había impuesto.

No se había podido concentrar en los partidos por lo que Sakuno le había dicho, y por el golpe que ella le había dado en su mejilla.

Ya en su casa, recostado con Karupin en su cuarto, reflexionó sobre lo sucedido ese día y sobre las palabras de la castaña. Como siempre, su orgullo sólo le permitió pensar que Ryuzaki había enloquecido y él no pretendía pedirle ningún tipo de disculpas.


	3. GOMEN RYOMAKUN

¡Hola a todas! ¿Cómo están? Quería contarles que he decidido seguir con este fanfic. Originalmente era de mi mejor amiga y yo lo publicaba porque ella no posee una cuenta en esta página. Ella se quedó sin inspiración sobre The Prince of Tennis, ya que no es uno de sus animes favoritos. La historia iba a quedar inconclusa, pero recibí un e-mail de Hinata-Sakuno pidiendo una continuación. Así que debido a eso decidí seguir yo, danii-san con esta historia.

No sólo van a poder continuar leyendo la historia, sino también leerán algo escrito por mí :) Realmente no tengo demasiada imaginación, pero como amo el RyoSaku espero que lo que me salga sea de su agrado.

Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta o no, y si quieren que lo siga.

El capítulo va dedicado a Hinata-Sakuno por darme la idea de seguir con esta historia.

¡Matta ne!

_**THE PRINCE OF TENNIS NO ME PRETENECE**__** (lamentablemente)**_

**CAPÍTULO 2: GOMEN RYOMA-KUN**

A la mañana siguiente Sakuno despertó sintiéndose fatal, pero lo que sentía no era nada físico, sino psíquico. Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era la imagen de cuando golpeó a Ryoma. No podía creer que haya sido capaz de cometer tal acto.

— ¡Sakuno! Despierta porque debes acompañarme a los entrenamientos nuevamente — Se oyó la voz de Sumire detrás de la puerta de la habitación de la pelirroja.

— No abuela. Déjame dormir en paz.

Sumire se preocupó mucho por la contestación que había recibido por parte de su nieta. Ella era una muchacha dulce y no podía creer que le hubiera contestado tan fríamente.

— Sakuno, si te sucede algo sólo debes decírmelo

— Lo sé obaa-san. Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza. Por favor, perdóname pero creo que me quedaré en casa hoy — Debía mentirle a su abuela, se sentía mal por eso, pero si no lo hacía Sumire no la dejaría tranquila.

— De acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo sólo llamame.

— Hai.

Cuando su abuela abandonó la casa, Sakuno se levantó y tomó una ducha. Se vistió con unos shorts blancos, una remera sin mangas de color rosa y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Bajó las escaleras y comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

La ojirubí se sentía algo extraña. Sabía que a Ryoma le habría molestado demasiado el golpe. Ella se sentiría igual si alguien la golpeara sin razón. Bueno, en realidad, sí tenía razón... Pero para su querido príncipe no era válida.

Por la cabeza de Sakuno comenzaron a pasar millones de ideas. Hasta llegó a pensar que los sempais estarían enojados con ella por lo que había hecho. ¿Qué podría hacer? No sólo la odiaría la persona que amaba, sino también los demás jugadores.

— Creo que debo quedarme encerrada en mi casa hasta que se terminen las vacaciones y tenga que ir a la escuela. Será mi último año y luego desapareceré de la vía pública para siempre.

De pronto sonó el teléfono de su casa y Sakuno corrió a atenderlo.

— Moshi, moshi

— ¡Saku-chan! ¿Cómo estás?

— Ah, hola Tomo-chan. No estoy muy bien que digamos, ¿y tú?

— Pues yo estoy encerrada en mi casa con los 2 demonios que tengo como hermanos, así que podrás imaginarte la felicidad que desborda mi persona. Pero, ¿a ti qué te sucede?

Sakuno le contó todo lo sucedido el día anterior a su mejor amiga. Tomoka primero se sintió muy mal por su amiga. No podía creer que Echizen había vuelto, eso atormentaría a la pobre Sakuno. Luego, al escuchar el resto de la historia se sintió orgullosa de ella. Osakada sabía de sobra que Sakuno no debería haber golpeado a Ryoma, pero por lo menos lo había enfrentado y le había dicho lo que sentía sobre sus acciones. Ahora tendrían que ingeniárselas para que el príncipe disculpara a la princesa.

La muchacha de coletas no quería mucho a Ryoma desde que Sakuno sufrió tanto por la partida del mismo, pero sabía que su mejor amiga lo amaba y haría lo imposible porque ella fuera feliz. De pronto, una idea vino a su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no le haces algo de comer? Siempre fue un glotón, así que con eso de seguro te perdonará.

— ¿Tú lo crees Tomo-chan?

— No lo creo, lo sé.

— Muchas gracias. Ahora mismo prepararé un almuerzo y se lo llevaré a la salida del entrenamiento, aunque lo tendré que hacer a escondidas porque le dije a mi abuela que me sentía mal.

— De acuerdo amiga. ¡Manos a la obra! Luego me llamas y me cuentas qué tal te fue.

La pelirroja colgó el teléfono y comenzó a cocinar con toda la dedicación y concentración del mundo. Al terminar, saldría hacia las canchas de tennis, dónde se escabulliría para que su abuela no la viera y poder entregarle el almuerzo a Ryoma (sin olvidarse de pedirle disculpas). La última parte era la que más nerviosa la ponía, ya que estaba la posibilidad de que el orgulloso Echizen Ryoma rechazara sus disculpas.

* * *

Momoshiro estaba exhausto. Ryoma se había pasado todo lo que iba del partido jugando al 100%

— Echizen, ya para un poco. Me estás matando

— Silencio Momo-sempai. No estoy de humor

— ¿Tanto te afectó la delicada mano de Sakuno-chan? — Momo sabía de sobra que lo que le estaba pasando a su amigo no era más que simple mal humor por haber recibido ese golpe de parte de la pelirroja el día anterior.

— ¿De qué hablas? — No iba a admitirlo, pero realmente estaba de mal humor por eso. ¿Acaso Ryuzaki había enloquecido totalmente?

— Vamos, no te hagas el tonto. Debes hablar sobre eso y se te pasará.

La idea de hablarlo no era muy buena. Había experimentado eso al llegar la noche anterior a su casa.

FLASH BACK

— ¡Shonen! Al fin llegas — Dijo Nanjiro al ver llegar a su hijo a casa, y comenzó a reír al verle su cara marcada. — ¿Qué te ha pasado?

— Nada, sólo me caí durante el entrenamiento — mintió Ryoma. No era buena idea que su padre se enterara de lo sucedido.

Nanjiro observó la marca de Ryoma y se dio cuenta de que no era un golpe normal.

— Hijo, eso no es un golpe normal. ¿Acaso una jovencita te ha pegado una cachetada?

— ¿Cómo diablos? — Ryoma se tapó la boca, estaba a punto de ser descubierto

— Ay, hijo mío. Tu padre es un experto en esos temas. Pero, ¿por qué te ha pegado tu novia? ¿Acaso quisiste hacerle algo indecente?

— No es mi novia ¬.¬ Y no sé a qué te refieres.

— Ah, pues mira qué bien. La juventud de hoy está cada vez peor: encima que quisiste hacerle algo indecente, ella no es ni siquiera tu novia

— ¡Pero deja de hablar si no sabes por qué me han golpeado!

— Hijo, lo sé muy bien. Muchas mujeres me han golpeado a tu edad porque no querían probarme ;) No sé si me entiendes... jaja

Ryoma se puso bordo. El no estaba para esas cosas, ni siquiera tenía novia ¡por Dios!

— ¡Si a ti te golpeaban porque eras un hentai no es mi problema! Yo no soy cómo tú, así que deja de sacar conclusiones...

Ryoma se fue de allí muy enojado con su padre. ¿Acaso creía que era un pervertido como el?

— Como tú digas shonen... Como tu digas

FIN FLASH BACK

Ese sí que había sido un trauma muy grande. Su padre haciéndose el comprensivo no era algo bueno, y menos cuando hablaba de... Emm, eso 0///0

— Ya déjame en paz y juega. Voy a jugar al máximo, así que has lo mismo — dijo Ryoma

— Pero Echizen...

— YA BASTA USTEDES DOS — gritó Ryuzaki-sensei — ESTÁN HABLANDO DEMASIADO Y NO LOS VEO JUGAR... SI LOS ESCUCHO DE NUEVO TOMARÁN UN JUEGO DE INUI.

— Hai sensei!

— ¡Diablos! No sé cómo Sakuno-chan es tan tranquila y tierna teniendo de abuela una persona así — dijo Momoshiro

— ¡¡¡MOMOSHIRO!!! ¿Qué has dicho?

— ¡Nada sensei!

— Más te vale. Sigue jugando

—Hai!

Luego de media hora el entrenamiento llegó a su fin. Todos se fueron rápido porque tenían cosas que hacer, menos Ryoma.

Al salir de las canchas vio que la nieta de la entrenadora se le acercaba, por lo que dio media vuelta y tomó otro camino. Sakuno sabía que la estaba evitando, pero no podía permitirlo...

— ¡Ryoma-kun! ¡Espera!

Ryoma paró en seco, no sabía qué hacer.

— ¿Qué quieres? — dijo sin voltear

— Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó ayer... Sé que estuve mal, pero no pude contenerme. Me sentía mal porque no habías contestado mis cartas y ahora te apareces así...

— Ya te dije que no tuve tiempo...

— Lo sé — Sakuno intentaba calmarse para no discutir de nuevo — No soy nadie para reclamarte nada, así que quiero empezar de nuevo, como si lo de ayer no hubiera ocurrido.

Ryoma volteó y se quedó mirando a Sakuno fijamente. Ella se ruborizó, pero no apartó la mirada. Debía demostrar confianza.

— Te preparé un almuerzo también... Gomen Ryoma-kun...

Mmm... El almuerzo sonaba tentador pero... ¿Debía perdonarla?

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la continuación! Dejen reviews con sus opiniones, y quiero saber qué opinan: ¿Ryoma debería perdonar a Saku-chan?

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Matta ne!


	4. PERDONADA

¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Acá subo el capítulo siguiente... Gracias por los reviews :) Espero que sea de su agrado, y si quieren hacer alguna sugerencia para la historia, la acepto con mucho gusto.

_**THE PRINCE OF TENNIS LE PERTENECE A KONOMI TAKESHI... NO A MI**_

_Dejen = pensamientos_

Reviews = la historia y conversaciones

**CAPÍTULO 3: PERDONADA**

Mmm... El almuerzo sonaba tentador pero... ¿Debía perdonarla?

Ella estaba algo loca y ¿si lo golpeaba de nuevo? Sus pensamientos le hicieron sonreír: ¿cómo podía pensar eso? Era imposible que ÉL le temiera a una "mujer", y menos a una así.

Sakuno no sabía qué estaba sucediendo exactamente. Ryoma no le contestaba y, de pronto, sonreía... A pesar de que esa sonrisa la embelesaba, no sabía de dónde provenía y era obvio que no era dedicada a ella. La pelirroja fue sacada de sus pensamientos repentinamente:

— De acuerdo Ryuzaki, te perdono — ¿Cómo podría llegar a resistirse a ese almuerzo?

— ¡Muchas gracias Ryoma-kun! Sé que estuve mal y...

— Bueno, deja el tema — dijo Ryoma interrumpiendo a sakuno.

— Está bien.

Ryoma extendió su brazo hacia la mano derecha de Sakuno. Ella se puso muy roja pensando que su príncipe la iba a tomar de la mano. Su mente ya le estaba proyectando una película en la que Ryoma la tomaba por la cintura, se acercaba lentamente y... Bueno, la besaba.

Sakuno sintió que estaban tirando de algo que sostenía en su mano... ¡Claro! No iba a tomarla de la mano, sólo estaba agarrando su almuerzo. ¿Cómo era tan tonta? Era totalmente imposible que Ryoma "el hielo" Echizen fuera a realizar tal acto afectuoso.

— Ryuzaki, ¿vas a soltar el almuerzo? — Preguntó Ryoma viendo que ella vagaba en sus pensamientos y que no pretendía darle la comida.

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí... Gomen — Ahora sí que había terminado de quedar como una niñita boba.

— See you later — dijo Ryoma dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar. Se iría a comer al primer parque que encontrara...

La muchacha de ojos carmesí se quedó parada allí, viendo cómo su amado se alejaba con el almuerzo que le había preparado. No quería que se fuera... Ella había pensado que, tal vez, la invitaría a comer con él, pero eso no estaba ocurriendo. ¿Qué debería hacer?

— Anou... ¡Ryoma-kun! — Esperen... ¿Ella había dicho eso? Las palabras habían salido de su boca sin siquiera pensarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora Ryuzaki? — Ryoma tenía un tono muy poco amigable.

— Etto... Bueno, pues, ¡nada! — el tono de su príncipe no había sido de mucha ayuda para que Sakuno no se retractara de pedirle que la dejara comer con él.

Echizen siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, pero algo dentro suyo (muy dentro de él) lo hizo voltear.

— De enserio Ryuzaki, ¿qué deseas? — Esta vez procuró utilizar una manera de expresarse un tanto más amistosa.

La muchacha de ojos carmesí se quedó muy sorprendida. No estaba dentro de las posibilidades lógicas que Ryoma le preguntara qué quería de nuevo, es decir, a él no le gustaba perder su tiempo.

— Bueno, es que yo hice un poco de almuerzo demás, y... Etto, nada. Ya no importa — Sakuno pensó que mejor lo dejaba así. Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado pesada.

— Escucha niña... Si quieres decirme algo, sólo hazlo. Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí, intentando que hables. Así que, por favor, dime qué quieres.

¿Acaso había dicho "Por favor"? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? ¿Sus hormonas le estaban jugando una mala pasada? ¿Las hormonas tenían algo que ver con eso? Debía empezar a prestar más atención a la clase de biología... Hablando de biología y del cuerpo humano: Ryoma estaba muy bien físicamente...

— ¡Ryuzaki! Estás divagando de nuevo... — Ya se estaba cansando demasiado. Tal vez debería irse y dejarla allí pensando toda la tarde.

— ¡Gomen! Realmente lo siento, no sé qué es lo que me sucede — Sakuno se sonrojó al recordar lo que estaba pensando hace unos momentos atrás.

— Yo tampoco sé qué te sucede, pero lo que sí sé es que querías decirme algo... Y yo estoy esperando a que lo hagas — Era la última oportunidad que le daba.

— Lo que quería decirte es que... Bueno, si, etto, ¡sipuedoiracomercontigo! — Dijo lo último muy rápido, lo que confundió a Ryoma.

— Ok... Ahora repítelo más despacio— Al parecer debía darle a esa muchacha una oportunidad extra.

— ¿Puedo... etto... ir a comer... mmm... contigo? — Tal vez lo había dicho muy lento ésta vez.

Ryoma empezaba a pensar que no tendría que haberla dejado hablar, para nada... ahora debía aceptar la propuesta, aunque no le disgustaba del todo.

— Let's go — Echizen comenzó a caminar en dirección al parque.

Sakuno miró algo confundida al muchacho de ojos dorados. No era demasiado buena en inglés y no creía haber escuchado esa frase en alguna clase de la escuela. Tal vez quería decir que no, es decir que si lo seguía quedaría como una completa lunática.

Ryoma no escuchaba pasos detrás de sí, por lo que se dio vuelta y vio a Sakuno con una cara de confusión aún parada en el mismo lugar.

— Ryuzaki, ¿acaso no querías venir conmigo a comer?

— Ha- hai! Gomen Ryoma-kun — _Al final quería decir que sí_

Caminaron, en silencio, en dirección al parque. Esto le resultaba algo incómodo a Sakuno, pero para Ryoma era algo perfecto. El ambarino había hablado demasiado ese día, y la nieta de su entrenadora también. No podía creer que alguien pudiera hablar tanto... Lo estaba fastidiando y comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. No veía la hora de comerse ese almuerzo que le había preparado.

Sakuno estaba algo angustiada, pero a su vez feliz. Estaba angustiada porque Ryoma estaba muy callado y ella no sabía si hablarle y de qué hablarle, pero el sólo hecho de estar yendo a almorzar con su príncipe la alegraba.

— Gracias a Dios ya llegamos — Dijo Ryoma con cara de cansancio.

— Etto... Sí, es genial que hayamos llegado — Sakuno no sabía qué hacer. Ryoma se había sentado en el césped, pero ella no sabía si debía quedarse parada, sentarse cerca o lejos. ¡Todo era un problema estando con él! Pero lo disfrutaba demasiado...

— Ryuzaki, ¿no pretendes sentarte? — El ambarino se estaba exasperando... Esa chica era demasiado rara. ¿Acaso no quería comer con él? ¿Por qué demonios no se sentaba?

— ¡Ah, sí! Gomen.

— Deja de repetir "Gomen" cada cinco minutos. No hace falta que te disculpes por todo.

— Gomen, es decir, bueno... Está bien.

¡Ay Dios! Eso era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso. Le decía que deje de disculparse por todo y, ¿qué hacía? ¡Se disculpaba de nuevo!

— Mejor empecemos a comer...

— Hai.

Ryoma abrió la caja con la comida y vio que había dos pares de palillos. Por lo visto, la "inocente" Ryuzaki había planeado comer con él todo el tiempo. Sintió que sus mejillas ardían levemente, ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso se había ruborizado? Por las dudas, bajó su gorra un poco.

— ¡A comer! — Dijeron al unísono.

Comieron en silencio... Ryoma no hablaba porque, francamente, la comida estaba muy deliciosa como para detenerse a platicar, y Sakuno seguía sin encontrar un tema de conversación. De pronto, la castaña comenzó a observar detenidamente a Ryoma. Había crecido, y mucho... Su físico estaba muy bien desarrollado, y la ropa le quedaba demasiado bien. Tenía puestos unos jeans negros, una remera de mangas cortas y escote "V" y unas zapatillas blancas. El conjunto estaba combinado a la perfección: _parece que el príncipe tiene buen gusto_.

Ryoma notó que Sakuno lo estaba mirando demasiado.

— ¿Se te perdió algo encima mío Ryuzaki? — Ryoma habló con tono burlón, pero Sakuno no se daba cuenta de que todo era una broma

— Pues, no. ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Bueno, porque me estabas mirando demasiado. Estaba haciendo una broma.

— Ah! — Sakuno se puso roja como un tomate

— Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki... ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan inocente? — Debes ser un poco más astuta y dejar de vivir en una nube.

— Etto... Bueno, es que a mí me gusta fantasear. Prefiero mantenerme en mi mundo de mentiras antes que caer en la realidad y sufrir por todo.

— Mmm... No cambiarás jamás si piensas así Ryuzaki.

— Bueno, pero... ¡A mí me gusta ser así! — Sakuno se dio cuenta que había subido mucho el tono de voz — A propósito, ya que yo te llamo "Ryoma-kun", ¿tú podrías llamarme sólo por mi nombre? — ¿Se estaba pasando de la raya? La castaña se moría por escuchar la respuesta del ambarino.

— Emm... Claro, sí, no hay problema — Claro que había un problema... ¿Cómo rayos era el nombre de Ryuzaki?

Bueno, hasta aquí llegó mi inspiración! Dejen reviews para saber si les gustó... Nos leemos!

Matta ne!


	5. SAKUCHAN

Hola a todos! Cómo están? Acá subo el capítulo que sigue ^.^ Espero que les guste.

THE PRINCE OF TENNIS NO ME PERTENECE

**CAPÍTULO 4:**** "Saku-chan"**

Ryoma notó que Sakuno lo estaba mirando demasiado.

— ¿Se te perdió algo encima mío Ryuzaki? — Ryoma habló con tono burlón, pero Sakuno no se daba cuenta de que todo era una broma

— Pues, no. ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Bueno, porque me estabas mirando demasiado. Estaba haciendo una broma.

— Ah! — Sakuno se puso roja como un tomate

— Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki... ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan inocente? — Debes ser un poco más astuta y dejar de vivir en una nube.

— Etto... Bueno, es que a mí me gusta fantasear. Prefiero mantenerme en mi mundo de mentiras antes que caer en la realidad y sufrir por todo.

— Mmm... No cambiarás jamás si piensas así Ryuzaki.

— Bueno, pero... ¡A mí me gusta ser así! — Sakuno se dio cuenta que había subido mucho el tono de voz — A propósito, ya que yo te llamo "Ryoma-kun", ¿tú podrías llamarme sólo por mi nombre? — ¿Se estaba pasando de la raya? La castaña se moría por escuchar la respuesta del ambarino.

— Emm... Claro, sí, no hay problema — Claro que había un problema... ¿Cómo rayos era el nombre de Ryuzaki? Ahora sí que estaba metiéndose en un problema. Era imposible que no recordara el nombre de la joven que tenía en frente. Su mejilla estaba en juego nuevamente, sino lo recordaba rápido sería víctima de una nueva bofetada.

— Gracias Ryoma-kun — Dijo una Sakuno muy sonrojada.

— Sí, está bien, de nada — Ryoma se había puesto nervioso. ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo era su nombre?

— Anou, Ryoma-kun, ¿vas a volver a Seigaku? — La castaña no sabía de qué hablar. La respuesta era obvia, pero decidió preguntar de todas formas.

— Claro que sí, seré el capitán del equipo de tenis, y Seigaku ganará los nacionales de nuevo. — El ambarino pronunció esas palabras con mucha confianza y una sonrisa arrogante.

— Dices todo eso con mucha seguridad...

— ¿Acaso crees que no lo lograré? — Eso sí que lo irritaba. No podía ser cierto que esa muchacha, cuyo nombre no recordaba, dudara de él de semejante manera.

— ¡No, no! No es eso. La verdad es que sí confío en ti. — Sakuno sonrió de manera muy tierna, y Ryoma parecía estar teniendo más calor de lo normal. _¿Acaso se estaba ruborizando?_

— Bueno, creo que me voy a ir a mi casa... Sí, esa es buena idea. Ja ne, Ryuzaki!

— Demo, Ryoma-kun... — De nuevo impedía que se fuera. Iba a quedar como una desesperada, así que decidió callarse.

— ¿Qué? — ¡Genial! Había olvidado que debía llamarla por su nombre, seguro ahora le diría algo...

— Bueno, etto... No, nada

— Ok, see you

— Espera!

— ¿¡Qué pasa ahora!?

— ¡Ah! No... Bueno, sí... Etto... Te pedí que me llamaras por mi nombre.

— ¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado... — Damn it! Ella se había dado cuenta de que no la estaba llamando por su nombre. Debía hacer algo para distraerla. — ¿Qué tal si te acompaño a tu casa? — Imposible... ¡Él y su bocota!

— ¿De enserio? ¡Arigato!

Ryoma empezó a caminar, pero se dio cuenta de que Sakuno aún no arrancaba.

—Ryoma-kun, mi casa es hacia el otro lado

— Claro, claro... Ya lo sabía — _¿Qué diablos le pasaba ese día? _Estaba más nervioso de lo normal, se había ruborizado... Pero todo eso no importaba demasiado, él sabía que su mayor problema era recordar el nombre de Ryuzaki.

El ambarino intentaba recordar el nombre de la castaña, pero era imposible. Pensaba demasiado:

_¿Cómo era? Empezaba con D, ¡no! Empezaba con S... Mmm, nombres con S: Sachiko, Seiko, Sumire... No, ése es el nombre de su abuela. Sa... Sí, eso... Sa, sa, saku... ¡Sakura! Sí, Sakura, ése era el nombre... Creo... Sé que era con "Saku", pero no estoy seguro de la continuación..._

— Etto, Ryoma-kun, hay que bolar aquí. Estás algo distraído, ¿te sucede algo? Si quieres puedes regresar a tu casa...

— No, no... Estoy mejor que nunca — Mentía, pero era lo único que podía hacer. No debía dejar que sus nervios se notaran. ¿Un Echizen nervioso? No, eso no era posible para nada...

— De acuerdo... ¿Puedo preguntar algo? — Sakuno se sentía algo nerviosa porque le había pedido a Ryoma que la llamara por su nombre, pero él aún no le decía de esa manera. Hasta se le había escapado un "Ryuzaki". ¿Se habría pasado de la raya con la petición?

— Hai

— Bueno, es que yo te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre, pero como que sigues sin hacerlo, y creo que tal vez no tendría que haber pedido tal cosa. — Sakuno se estaba poniendo algo triste... Esperaba que la respuesta del príncipe no fuera muy dura, sino lloraría...

— Y, ¿dónde está la pregunta?

— ¿Qué? — Estaba evitando responder... Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas sin poder controlarlas.

Ryoma se sintió el ser más miserable del mundo en ese momento. De acuerdo, no había contestado sus cartas, pero por lo menos era porque no había tenido tiempo. Ahora no se acordaba de su nombre... ¿Qué debería hacer?

— Bueno, era una broma... Dijiste que querías hacerme una pregunta, pero en realidad no hiciste ninguna. Ya sé que no fue muy gracioso, pero...

— ¡No es eso! Lo sabes... Estás evitando llamarme por mi nombre. Seré inocente para algunas cosas, pero no pienses que soy una niñita boba que no se da cuenta de lo que sucede. Si sientes que no puedes llamarme por mi nombre, lo entenderé. Pero, onegai, no evites hacerlo sin decirme nada.

SE SENTÍA MÁS QUE MAL, y no podía creerlo. Él, que se dedicaba a humillar gente con su "Mada mada dane", ahora se sentía mal por algo que había hecho. En realidad, ni siquiera había hecho nada, sólo evitaba llamarla por su nombre... Algo debía ocurrírsele o la chica no pararía de llorar (por lo menos no le había pegado de nuevo). De pronto una idea llegó a su cabeza: sólo sabía que el nombre empezaba con "Saku", así que la llamaría de esa manera...

— De acuerdo, SAKU-CHAN — Ryoma pronunció esas palabras con mucho esfuerzo, y puso especial énfasis en el nombre de la castaña.

Ella sonrió. La alegría desbordaba de su rostro. ÉL, esa persona especial en la que tanto pensaba, la había llamado "Saku-chan". Si moría allí no se quejaría, se sentía el ser más feliz del mundo, no... DEL UNIVERSO

— Ryoma-kun, arigato por llamarme así — La sonrisa que se formó en sus labios hizo que el ambarino sintiera unas fuertes ganas de ir al baño. Se sentía con nervios, algo en el estómago. Tal vez el almuerzo le había caído mal, aunque... Esa sensación no era de descompostura estomacal, era algo totalmente distinto. Era como que tenía bichos en el estómago... ¿La comida de Ryuzaki estaría fermentada y se le había hecho una colonia de microbios adentro?

— De nada Ryu... Digo Saku-chan — Intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero lo único que consiguió fue un gesto algo extraño...

Así siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de la castaña.

— Arigato gosaimazu Ryoma-kun.

— Ja ne!

Ryoma caminó hasta su casa... Eran las 16:00 hs. Perfecto para tomar una siesta. Al llegar su madre lo regañó porque había llegado demasiado tarde... No había avisado que no volvería a su casa a almorzar y se habían preocupado.

— Déjalo Rinko... Seguro que se fue a comer por ahí con su novia, que no es su novia...

— ¿Qué dices viejo hentai?

— Basta — Rinko estaba acostumbrada a las charlas amenas de su hijo y su marido, pero no había que dejar que llegaran a mayores o se complicaría la situación — Me alegro que hayas salido con tu novia hijo, debes presentármela, ¿si?

Lo único que Ryoma hizo fue sonrojarse y subir las escaleras... Se acostó en su cama y se durmió pensando en que ahora debía recordar que a Ryuzaki, desde ahora, la llamaría "Saku-chan"... Que nombre más empalagoso...

* * *

Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews... Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo :) Espero más comentarios para saber qué les pareció!

Ja ne!


	6. OREJAS ROJAS

Buenas, buenas! Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero estuve algo ocupada, además mi imaginación no fue de mucha ayuda T_T En fin, acá les dejo el siguiente capítulo y espero que les guste ;)

**POT** NO ME PERTENECIÓ, **NO ME PERTENECE** NI ME PERTENECERÁ JAMÁS (A menos que cree un universo alterno en el que sea totalmente mio)

Ryoma caminó hasta su casa... Eran las 16:00 hs. Perfecto para tomar una siesta. Al llegar su madre lo regañó porque había llegado demasiado tarde... No había avisado que no volvería a su casa a almorzar y se habían preocupado.

— Déjalo Rinko... Seguro que se fue a comer por ahí con su novia, que no es su novia...

— ¿Qué dices viejo hentai?

— Basta — Rinko estaba acostumbrada a las charlas amenas de su hijo y su marido, pero no había que dejar que llegaran a mayores o se complicaría la situación — Me alegro que hayas salido con tu novia hijo, debes presentármela, ¿si?

Lo único que Ryoma hizo fue sonrojarse y subir las escaleras... Se acostó en su cama y se durmió pensando en que ahora debía recordar que a Ryuzaki, desde ahora, la llamaría "Saku-chan"... Que nombre más empalagoso...

Al despertar se dio cuenta de que había dormido demasiado: ya eran las 20:00 hs. Seguro que dentro de media hora la cena estaría preparada. Ryoma agradecía a Kami-sama porque con las cenas no ocurría lo mismo que con los desayunos: a su madre nunca se le ocurría preparar comida occidental ni en broma.

El ambarino decidió aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba antes de la cena para tomar un baño, sino debería hacerlo después de comer y para ese entonces ya no tendría ganas. Como se iba a quedar adentro, luego de bañarse, se puedo su pijama, compuesto por unos pantalones cortos y una remera abotonada, todo de color azul marino. Eso fue cortesía de su madre, que alegaba que no debía ensuciar la ropa por dormir con ella, y no correspondía dormir semi-desnudo siendo que Nanako estaba en esa casa con ellos. Ya no era un niño y lo sabía, pero ella era su prima: ¿qué clase de enfermo debería ser para tener algún tipo de relación con Nanako, que tenía su misma sangre? Le daban escalofríos de sólo pensarlo.

— ¡Shonen! ¡Ven a comer! — Gritó Nanjiro desde la planta baja de su casa.

Ryoma bajó y se unió a su familia en la mesa para poder cenar.

— Gracias por la comida — Pronunciaron todos juntos, para luego comenzar a ingerir sus respectivos alimentos.

— Bueno hijo, yo creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos presentes a tu novia — Dijo Rinko con un tono demasiado dulce.

El peli-verde sólo logró atragantarse con la comida.

— ¡Rinko! ¿Pero qué idioteces dices? En estas épocas las "novias" no se presentan a la familia. Todo en la adolescencia es pasajero. Si te presenta a cada muchacha que pasa por sus brazos tendríamos un desfile de señoritas en la casa. Aunque pensándolo mejor, creo que sería una buena idea.

— Ryuzaki no es mi novia — Error, ya había nombrado a la fémina, si se daban cuenta su salud mental se vería afectada.

— Escúchame Nanjiro, si crees que nuestro hijo es un pervertido como lo eras tú, estás muy equivocado. ¡Y claro que te gustaría un desfile de "señoritas por aquí! Sería como ver tus revistas, pero en vivo y en directo. Ya déjate de boberías y compórtate como un adulto normal.

— ¡No se puede hablar contigo mujer! Tomas todo a mal. Además ya te dije que hoy en día ya no se tienen novias, se tienen "touch and go". Lo leí en mis revistas y significa como estar con una muchacha y ya está: si te he visto no me acuerdo. Es un pase libre a tener una mujer distinta a cada día. Adoraría haber nacido en esta época...

Nanjiro recibió un golpe en la nuca por cortesía de su esposa. Nanako estaba sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello y Ryoma no sabía de qué diablos hablaba su padre. Además estaba tranquilo porque, al parecer, nadie había escuchado cuando nombró a Ryuzaki.

— ¡Momento! — Gritó Nanjiro, haciendo que su hijo escupiera la comida — ¿Acaso has nombrado a Ryuzaki? Escucha Rinko, tu hijo piensa que creemos que tiene una relación con esa vieja loca. Jajaj

— ¿Pero acaso ella no tiene un nieta de la edad de Ryoma?

— ¡Es verdad! La flacucha esa... ¿No me vas a decir que has estado con esa tablita?

— Nanjiro... ¡Deja de decir vulgaridades! Cuando la conociste tenía 12 años, ¿cómo pretendes que tuviera curvas? Eres un pervertido hasta para eso, por lo visto la has observado en detalle cuando era una pequeña.

— A los 12 uno no es tan pequeño. Si supieras las cosas que hacía a esa edad... — Nanjiro puso cara de satisfacción

— Tío, ¡para un poco por favor! — Nanako estaba demasiado avergonzada. A veces las conversaciones en esa familia no eran de lo más normales y decentes.

— Tu sobrina tiene razón. Termina con los comentarios de hentai de una vez... Además, tal vez la nieta de Ryuzaki-sensei ya se haya desarrollado

— Puf, más de la cuenta... — Ryoma estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pero al escuchar esa frase su lengua reaccionó antes que su cerebro y dijo algo indebido.

Nanjiro casi se desmaya al escuchar lo que Ryoma había dicho. ¿Acaso lo había imaginado?

— Esto es demasiado, creo que moriré aquí mismo...— Gritó el padre del ambarino

— ¿Qué pasa tío? —Dijo Nanako con preocupación

— ¿Acaso no escucharon lo que dijo el shonen? Eso quiere decir que no es homosexual y que sí mira a las mujeres... Es el día más feliz de mi vida T_T

— Ya basta — Gritó Rinko al ver que su hijo era un tomate. Su niño no era de hacer esos comentarios, y ese incidente le había hecho entender que estaba creciendo mentalmente (lento, pero lo estaba haciendo)

* * *

Mientras tanto, en su casa, la castaña no hacía más que rascarse las orejas. Su abuela, preocupada por la acción de su nieta, le preguntó:

— ¿Qué diablos haces Sakuno?

— Bueno, pues... Es que mis orejas me pican demasiado

— Es que las tienes todas rojas — Pronunció la anciana con gracia

— ¿Y eso que se supone que significa?

— Bueno, suelen decir que cuando pasa eso es que están hablando de nosotros...

— Qué raro. Espero que estén diciendo cosas buenas ^^

Pero lo que ella no imaginaba que en casa de los Echizen se estaba discutiendo sobre sus "curvas" y sobre su relación con el menor de la casa...

N/A: Hasta acá llegué. Prometo que dentro de poco va a aparecer Ryoga y se va a desatar el caos cuando empiece su relación con Nanako. Por supuesto se prometen más momentos RYOSAKU... Espero que dejen muchos reviews ^^

Ja ne!


	7. LA CAUSANTE DE TODOS MIS PROBLEMAS

**CAPÍTULO 6: "LA CAUSANTE DE TODOS MIS PROBLEMAS"**

Esa mañana Ryoma se levantó más temprano de lo normal. La verdad es que la charla con sus progenitores la noche anterior lo había desvelado completamente. Se había encontrado con un sentimiento extraño hasta para sí mismo: ¿desde cuándo consideraba que Ryuzaki se había "desarrollado"? ¿Desde cuándo una persona del sexo opuesto le parecía bonita? ¿Desde cuándo miraba el cuerpo de las jovencitas? Alto... El no le miraba las curvas a nadie. Trató de figurarse el cuerpo de alguna otra mujer, pero no pudo... ¿Eso quería decir que sólo miraba a la persona que estaba forzosamente a nombrar "Saku-chan"? Estaba metido en un serio problema, y lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de que muy en su interior, toda esa situación le parecía normal, y hasta un poco divertida, pero eso era algo de lo que nadie se iba a enterar.

Tomó una ducha y se vistió con su ropa deportiva de siempre. Tomó su fiel raqueta y un par de pelotas que había tiradas en el suelo de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cancha que estaba en su casa. Como de costumbre su padre se encontraba recostado mirando el "periódico". Claro está que ese periódico parecía traer un suplemento denominado "Playboy", y que atraía por demás la atención de su apreciado padre...

— ¡Shonen! ¿Pero qué haces levantado a estas horas de la mañana?

— Nada que a ti te pueda llegar a interesar — Dijo Ryoma fastidiado. Viendo a su padre recordaba todo lo de la noche anterior.

— ¿Qué dices jovencito? Soy tu padre y me interesa mucho lo que haces... Estos jóvenes de hoy, mira si serán maleducados que ya ni siquiera dicen buenos días a sus mayores.

— Tú comenzaste la charla sin decir "Buenos días", así que yo respondo de la misma manera en que me recibes.

Nanako entró a la sala de estar y sonrió. Era algo normal ver a su primo discutiendo con Nanjiro... Aunque a veces era algo peligroso no detenerlos:

— Buenos días a los dos.

— Buenos días — Contestaron ambos

— Tengo una idea genial esta mañana — Dijo Nanako con la esperanza de que se interesaran en lo que acababa de decir

Para su decepción, Nanjiro continuó leyendo el suplemento del periódico, pero su pequeño primo pareció tener una mirada dubitativa. Había mordido el anzuelo.

— Bueno, al parecer Ryoma si está interesado en mi propuesta — Pronunció Nanako con una sonrisa

— Supongo — Dijo el peli-verde con un tono desinteresado

— De acuerdo... Pero tío tu también presta atención a lo que tengo que decir — Nanjiro la miró expectante. Al parecer la propuesta de su sobrina era algo importante — Genial. Lo que quería proponer es... Que dejen de pelearse ^.^

Padre e hijo cayeron al suelo con una gotita al estilo anime en la nuca. ¿Acaso Nanako era tonta? Les había hecho perder tiempo para nada. Lo único que quería era que dejen de discutir.

— Si, bueno... Creo que hay que hacerle caso a Nanako. Shonen, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un partido?

— De acuerdo — Para lo único que le servía su padre era para entrenar, así que no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

Nanjiro fue a buscar su raqueta a la habitación, y cuando volvió le pegó en la cabeza a Ryoma, haciendo que este dejara caer las 5 pelotas que había llevado para jugar. Una de ellas llegó a los pies de Nanako, quien la recogió. Con curiosidad de ver algo negro en ella, enfocó su atención en eso. Era un Chibi-Ryoma muy gracioso. La peli-azul comenzó a reír a carcajadas, provocando que todas las miradas en la sala se posaran sobre ella con interés. Hasta Rinko que se encontraba haciendo el desayuno fue a la sala para ver qué era lo que sucedía.

— ¿De qué tanto te ríes? — Dijo Nanjiro con interés. Al parecer la pelota que su sobrina sostenía poseía algo que la hacía reír.

Ryoma no entendía nada... ¿Qué podía tener de gracioso una simple pelota de tennis? Era hasta un insulto para el deporte que se rieran de esa manera de una pelota. Frunció el seño y cuando estaba a punto de acotar algo fue interrumpido por su prima:

— ¡Es que esta pelota tiene un dibujo de un chibi-Ryoma! Mira tío — Dijo Nanako y continuó riendo.

Nanjiro tomó la pelota, y al ver el dibujo comenzó a reír hasta que las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y calló al suelo. Rinko tomó la pelota de las manos de su esposo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. No estaba bien reírse de su propio hijo, y más sabiendo cómo es Ryoma...

El peli-verde se ruborizó, pero gracias a su fiel y amada gorra, logró ocultar todo rastro de vergüenza en su rostro. Dio media vuelta para salir a jugar tennis, pero su amado padre lo tomó de la pierna, provocando una caída.

— ¿Qué diablos haces viejo podrido e inútil? — Dijo un Ryoma iracundo

— ¡Ryoma! Cálmate y habla correctamente a tu padre — Gritó enfurecida Rinko. Los actos de su esposo eran por demás erráticos, pero su hijo no debía ser irrespetuoso

— Eso, pequeño... ¿O debería decir "chibi"? Jajaja — Dijo Nanjiro mofándose de su hijo.

Rinko tomó de la oreja a su esposo. Ahora sí que no lo defendería si Ryoma lo quería insultar... El ambarino casi se abalanza sobre su padre, pero fue detenido por Nanako. El muchacho caminó decidido a practicar tennis. ¡Necesitaba distenderse YA! Pero fue detenido por su madre:

— ¿A dónde te crees que vas jovencito? — Pronunció la mujer de la casa con un tono amenazador que hizo que el ambarino tuviera escalofríos.

— ¿A practicar tennis? — Dijo temeroso

— Ah, pero mira que bien... Pues yo creo que al único lugar a donde vas a ir en este momento es a la mesa para tomar un desayuno, como corresponde... ¿Acaso pensaste que iba a dejar que hicieras deporte sin haber comido nada?

Ryoma prefirió no responder y se encaminó al comedor. Nanako lo siguió y se sentó a su lado, mientras que Rinko arrastró de la oreja a Nanjiro para sentarlo en la punta. Ella tomó asiento en frente de los más jóvenes y pronunció un "gracias por la comida".

Así todos comenzaron a ingerir el desayuno. Ryoma estaba muy enojado por todo lo que estaba pasando esos últimos días: primero una mujer lo golpea, luego se ve forzado a llamar de manera melosa a la misma persona que lo había golpeado, se da cuenta de que había estado mirando de manera indecorosa a la causante de sus problemas anteriores y ahora su familia había encontrado una pelota con un dibujo en chibi de sí mismo. ¿De dónde diablos había salido eso?

— Bueno, aprovechando esta hermosa paz que rodea a mi muy querida familia, voy a hacer una simple pregunta — Dijo Rinko. Un silencio incómodo se creó en el cuarto. Los presentes sabían que lo que venía era algo malo — ¿De dónde salió esa pelota?

Rinko era una mujer por demás bondadosa y amorosa, pero disfrutaba mucho ver a su esposo y a su hijito en situaciones complicadas. Además quería ser parte del proceso de crecimiento de su hijo: era del todo seguro que la pelota había sido dibujada por una jovencita, y ella quería saber TODO.

— Estoy esperando una respuesta.

Hubo más silencio que antes, y nadie pronunciaba una palabra, aunque todas las miradas estaban puestas en Ryoma...

* * *

El sol de la mañana le dio de lleno en su cara, provocando un despertar algo repentino. La noche no había sido de la más normal. Se desveló pensando en Ryoma, en que ahora le decía "saku-chan" y escribió muy detalladamente en su diario íntimo todos los sucesos de relevancia (o sea, todo lo que incluyera a Ryoma). El reloj marcaba las 4:20 de la madrugada cuando decidió acostarse, y ahora eran las 9:00... Sólo había dormido unas 4 horas y media. Pero no la afectaba, porque ahora su príncipe le decía "Saku-chan". Ustedes se preguntarán qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra, pues la respuesta es muy simple: ninguna. Pero para una adolescente cualquier suceso con la persona amada, por más insignificante que sea, puede llegar a ser la cura de cualquier mal, y traer felicidad, incluso en los momentos más difíciles.

La castaña se levantó, tomó una baño bastante largo y relajante, y luego se vistió con una falda blanca, una remera con cuello de color verde, y unas zapatillas "Converse all star" del mismo color que la remera.

Bajó a la cocina, pero su abuela no estaba. Encontró una nota que decía:

"Mi querida nieta (problemas, porque cuando le hablaba tan cariñosamente era porque algo necesitaba): disculpa por no estar presente a estas horas, para tomar un delicioso desayuno juntas, pero surgió un pequeño inconveniente (seguro se había ido a desayunar con sus amigas). Debo pedirte un favor, en el entrenamiento de ayer olvidé de darles a los muchachos sus dietas, y es muy importante que comiencen hoy. ¿Podrías llevárselas? Dejé dinero, las dietas y una lista con la dirección de cada uno... Por favor, asegúrate de no perderte y regresar bien a casa. Te amo muchooooo! Tu abuela"

De acuerdo, su mañana "perfecta" se había arruinado. Pero no importaba. ¿Por qué? Porque Ryoma le decía "Saku-chan", y porque en un rato lo vería para entregarle la dieta...

Sakuno comió unos cereales y salió de su casa, olvidando la lista con las direcciones. Estaba decidida ir primero a la casa del ambarino, y se había memorizado la calle para no demorarse más.

* * *

En casa de los Echizen seguía el silencio. Rinko estaba expectante, al igual que Nanako y Nanjiro. Ryoma quería huir, pero al parecer eso era una misión imposible, y él no era Tom Cruise.

Comenzó a pensar en responderle a su madre, pero estaba el problema de que no recordaba de dónde exactamente provenía la pelota... La frase "¿Puedo quedármela?... Siento melancolía" venía a su mente, pero no sabía por qué. Su recuerdo tomó forma y recordó que se la había pedido a Saku-chan, es decir, Ryuzaki, porque estaba melancólico. Ella lo había dibujado. O sea que su cuarto problema también era ocasionado por la misma persona que lo golpeó... _¿Podía ser posible que una sola persona causara todos sus problemas, ya sea de manera directa o indirecta?_

— ¡RYOMA! ¡CONTESTA YA! Sino en esta casa no se juega más tennis por un mes... Esconderé las raquetas y...

— ¡DE ACUERDO! — Gritó el menor de los Echizen — La nieta de la entrenadora me la dio. Ella lo dibujó un día y al verla se la pedí. Creo que estaba algo melancólico ese día, y ver eso me alegró un poco. — Ryoma sonrió de lado. Casi de manera inconciente

— ¡KYAAAA! Ryoma-chan está enamorado — Gritaron su madre y su prima al mismo tiempo

Su padre parecía no reaccionar. Estaba serio y callado.

— Shonen, creo que concuerdo con tu madre y tu prima. Estas enamorado de la chica que dibujó esto. Es decir, ¿tú diciéndole a alguien cómo te sientes?¿Pidiendo que te regalen algo? Dejaste el orgullo de lado, es algo que realmente me asombra. — Dijo Nanjiro de la manera más seria que pudo hablar en su vida. Ni siquiera hablaba tan en serio cuando le dijo a Rinko que la amaba por primera vez.

Ryoma se asustó, ¿podría ser eso cierto? Parecía que en vez de haber vuelto a Japón, había llegado a un universo paralelo. Se sentía extraño. Su familia tenía razón: ÉL nunca pedía cosas, nunca le contaba a nadie sus sentimientos. Además, ¿por qué había conservado esa pelota? Y el sabía que esa no era la única: estaba la otra, la que ELLA le había regalado cuando se despidieron en el aeropuerto... ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASABA?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono. Nanako se levantó y contestó:

— Moshi-moshi. Hai, espere un momento por favor — La cara de su prima estaba pálida. — Tía, la persona del teléfono quiere hablar contigo— Nanako dejó el teléfono inalámbrico en la mesa y salió corriendo al baño. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

— Qué extraño — Dijo Nanjiro

Rinko se dirigió al teléfono, tomó el tubo y comenzó a hablar. Los dos hombres de la casa se dieron cuenta de que algo raro pasaba, además la mujer se fue a hablar con esa persona a su cuarto.

Ryoma se sintió raro, tenía muchas sensaciones juntas: preocupación, desconcierto, ansiedad, y al parecer su padre se sentía de la misma manera. Permanecieron en silencio unos 30 minutos. Rinko bajó con el teléfono en la mano, y le dijo a Nanjiro que la persona que llamó quería hablar con él.

— ¿Hai? — Dijo confundido

En ese momento el timbre sonó y Ryoma tuvo que ir a atender porque al parecer su madre no tenía ni la menor intención de moverse. El ambarino salió de la casa, y sus padres quedaron solos:

— ¿Ryoga? ¡No puedo creerlo! — Gritó el samurai, y unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto, Ryoma llegó a la puerta y la abrió, quedando estupefacto al ver cómo la causante de todos sus problemas se abalanzaba sobre él con los ojos llorosos, para abrazarlo...

* * *

(N/A) Bueno, ¿Cómo están todas? Espero que el capítulo nuevo les guste, la verdad que quedó un poco más largo (estaba inspirada). Perdón por la demora, pero empecé las clases y estoy algo ocupada. Gracias a Dios ESTE ES MI ÚLTIMO AÑO!!! Estoy más que feliz, pero algo preocupada porque aún no se que carrera voy a seguir. En fin, ese no es su problema... Dejen muchos reviews onegai!!!

Suerte...

Ja ne!


	8. LA FAMILIA DE MI PRÍNCIPE

**CAPÍTULO 7: LA FAMILIA DE MI PRÍNCIPE**

— ¿Hai? — Dijo confundido

En ese momento el timbre sonó y Ryoma tuvo que ir a atender porque al parecer su madre no tenía ni la menor intención de moverse. El ambarino salió de la casa, y sus padres quedaron solos:

— ¿Ryoga? ¡No puedo creerlo! — Gritó el samurai, y unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto, Ryoma llegó a la puerta y la abrió, quedando estupefacto al ver cómo la causante de todos sus problemas se abalanzaba sobre él con los ojos llorosos, para abrazarlo...

* * *

Nanjiro no asimilaba lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Acaso su hijo realmente le estaba hablando por teléfono? ¿Aquel hijo que había adoptado hacía tantos años? ¿Aquel a quien había críado con tanto amor y dedicación? ¿Aquel que había desaparecido como si nada y nunca más se había comunicado? El samurai sabía que Ryoga estaba bien, ya que Ryoma le había contado de aquel incidente en el yate de lujo falso, en el que habían disputado un partido. Su hijo menor también le había comentado sobre las palabras que Ryoga había dicho antes de partir: "voy en busca de mi sueño"... Eso lo había llenado de orgullo. Aunque Ryoga no fuera hijo suyo de sangre (todavía era un misterio el por qué del parecido a Ryoma), él lo había criado como si realmente lo fuera: le había transmitido toda su sabiduría y le había inculcado con mucho esmero que cada persona debe encontrar su propio sueño y perseguirlo. Al parecer, todo ese esfuerzo había dado frutos.

— Hijo, no puedo creer esto... ¿Dónde te encuentras? — Dijo un efusivo Nanjiro — ¿De enserio? ¡Increíble! Me alegra demasiado — Se hizo una pausa, ya que el padre de Ryoma estaba escuchando a la persona del otro lado del teléfono — Si, lo haré, no te preocupes. Mañana a las 18:00 hs. Adiós. — El samurai cortó el teléfono y dirigió la mirada a su esposa, que estaba expectante sobre lo que él iba a decir.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué sucedió? — Pronunció una exaltada Rinko.

— Bueno... En realidad, se supone que debe ser una sorpresa, pero debo decírtelo... Mañana Ryoga llegará a Japón. No me dijo cómo logró encontrarnos, pero eso no es lo que importa ahora. No les diremos nada a Nanako y a Ryoma, para que todo sea una sorpresa.

— ¡Que alegría! Realmente no lo puedo creer... Cuando habló conmigo no me dijo nada. Debía querer que fuera una sorpresa hasta para mi.— Dijo una incrédula Rinko.

— ¡Bueno mujer! Si no te lo hubiera dicho, y salía mañana sin decirte a dónde, seguro ibas a pensar que te estaba engañando con alguna mujer rubia, de pechos grandes

— ¡Ya quisieras que una mujer así te prestara atención! No eres más que un viejo de mente podrida, que lo único que sabe hacer es mirar revistas hentai.

— ¡Te equivocas! Yo también se jugar al tennis...

— Bueno, podría decirse que si, pero no viene al caso... Ahora, volviendo al tema: ¡Estoy demasiado feliz porque Ryoga va a venir! Hay tantas cosas que quiero saber... Han pasado muchos años, no solo para nosotros, sino también para él. ¡Debe estar enorme! Lo único que espero es que no sea un pervertido como alguien que yo conozco

En ese momento Ryoma ingresó a la casa con una chica. Era muy bonita a la vista de Rinko, y muy bien dotada a la vista del samurai, pero eso no importaba, ya que la muchacha estaba llorando. Ryoma la ayudó a sentarse en el sofá, tenía cara de preocupado (algo raro en el ambarino)

— ¿Pero qué ha pasado? — Dijo Rinko con tono de madre preocupada

— ¿Acaso este mocoso ha querido propasarse contigo? — Pronunció Nanjiro

— Ya cállate viejo, ¿no ves que la pobre Sakuno se encuentra mal?

— Está bien Ryoma-kun. La verdad es que ha querido propasarse...

— ¿CÓMO? — Gritaron los padres del ambarino.

Ryoma se atragantó con su propia saliva: ¿acaso Ryuzaki se había vuelto loca?

— No, no... No me han dejado terminar de hablar — Dijo Sakuno entre sollozos — Ryoma-kun no es quien se ha querido propasar, sino un chico en la calle. Parecía borracho, y cuando me vio pasar gritó cosas indecentes. Eso no fue tan malo, porque pude hacer oídos sordos, pero lo peor es que comenzó a seguirme... Yo corrí, pero me alcanzó y me tiró contra una pared — Sakuno comenzó a llorar cada vez más fuerte.

— ¡Rayos! ¿Qué te hizo ese pervertido? — Dijo Ryoma desesperado. El problema era que le hacía sentir furioso que la gente se aproveche de las personas indefensas como Ryuzaki, pero parecía que había algo más detrás de eso. Las personas normales llamaríamos a ese sentimiento "celos", pero para el príncipe eso no era más que simple furia por la gente "mala" que hay en este mundo.

— Bueno, sólo me tocó un poco, ya que estaba algo inestable y logré apartarlo. Gracias a Dios no me alcanzó de nuevo cuando empecé a correr. Estaba demasiado asustada y... — La castaña lloró nuevamente. La situación había sido horrible para ella, y el solo recordarlo la hacía sentir peor.

— Menos mal que no logró hacerte nada más — Dijo una muy preocupada Rinko. Se sentó al lado de Sakuno y le brindó un abrazo protector.

— Bueno... Etto — Nanjiro trataba de inventar algo gracioso para romper esa atmósfera de tanta preocupación — ¿Acaso tu eres la novia del shonen?

— ¿Eh? ¿A quién se refiere? — Dijo Sakuno confundida, secando sus lágrimas.

— Pero, ¿pues a quién podría estar refiriéndome? A mi amado hijito Ryoma. — Dijo el samurai mirando a Ryoma, que bajó su gorra, seguramente para ocular el tono rojizo que estaba apareciendo en sus mejillas.

— ¡Ah! Bueno, pues, etto... No, no soy la novia de Ryoma-kun- _Aunque no me molestaría serlo_, pensó Sakuno, sonrojándose por sus pensamientos poco apropiados.

— ¡Pero shonen! ¿Acaso eres idiota? Tienes a una hermosa jovencita cerca y aún no la has convertido en tu noviecita... ¡Esta juventud de hoy! Hay algunos jóvenes que cada vez hacen las cosas más aceleradas, y otros que son demasiado lentos...

— ¡Nanjiro! Deja de hablar idioteces o tiraré tu colección de revistas hen... Digo, revistas de... Este, de economía mundial — Dijo Rinko. Casi se le escapaba delante de la invitada que su marido miraba revistas porno, teniendo una esposa y un hijo. En fin, ya se enteraría de todas formas. Aunque era mejor que no sepa que la familia Echizen era un tanto particular cuando se convirtiera en la novia oficial de su hijo menor. Sí, porque ahora debería decirle "hijo menor" a Ryoma, ya que pronto llegaría su otro retoño...

— ¿Lee revistas de economía mundial? Qué culto que es señor Echizen, con razón Ryoma es tan inteligente — Dijo Sakuno, creyendo todo lo que esa familia de locos estaba diciendo.

— Qué bueno que ya estés mejor Sakuno-chan — Pronunció una alegre Rinko.

— Si, es verdad. Nadie debe propasarse con la novia de mi hijo menor. ¡Ah! Si quieres puedes llamarme Nan-chan — Dijo Nanjiro con un tono algo pervertido, que Ryoma pudo captar perfectamente — Si, como verás soy una persona muy culta, leo revistas internacionales, me interesa mucho todo eso, y soy muy inteligente. Además soy un hombre atlético, un prodigio en el tennis y... ¡Ay mujer! ¿Qué diablos haces?

Rinko, cansada de escuchar las incoherencias de su marido, decidió golpearlo en la cabeza. Esa muchacha iba a ser la novia de su hijo... ¡No podía estar coqueteando con ella! Eso era de pervertido... La madre de Ryoma ya ni siquiera sentía celos de su marido, ¿cómo podría tenerlos si el se pasa el tiempo mirando revistas de mujeres desnudas?

Ryoma tenía ganas de tirarse de un quinto piso... En verdad, no era que lo que llegara a pensar Ryuzaki lo afectara... Bueno, tal vez un poco. Pero no podía creer que sus padres se comportaran de esa manera: se sabía que eran algo especiales, sobre todo Nanjiro, pero podrían disimular un poco habiendo invitados. Ahora la muchacha saldría de ahí pensando que todos estaban locos...

Sakuno reía sin parar, a pesar de haber sufrido un incidente que la había dejado un tanto perturbada, el haber llegado a la casa de su príncipe era totalmente reconfortante. No sólo por la presencia de su amado, sino también porque su familia se estaba preocupando por ella. Eran unas personas completamente bondadosas y con muy buenas intenciones (N/A: pobre Saku-chan! no se da cuenta de las intenciones pervertidas de Nan-chan! jaja)

— Muchas gracias por preocuparse por mi... Les estoy muy agradecida, y déjenme decirles que es un verdadero placer haberlos conocido — Sakuno podía ser muy tímida, pero era una muchacha muy educada, que no perdía oportunidad de transmitir su gratitud con honestidad, tal cual como se lo habían inculcado en su casa.

— No te preocupes bonita... Ya todo está bien. Además, eres la novia de nuestro hijo: ¿cómo podríamos tratarte mal? — Dijo Nanjiro

Ryoma no dijo nada. Ni siquiera se quejó porque su padre decía que la castaña era su novia. Quería que sus padres se retiraran para poder hablar en paz con Sakuno. Se estaba preguntando qué haría la nieta de la entrenadora en su casa: podía ser que la hubieran atacado y el único lugar que tenía cerca era ese, o podía ser que en realidad estuviera de camino a su casa cuando sufrió el desafortunado accidente.

— Bueno, ¿qué les parece si siguen con lo que estaban haciendo? — Dijo Ryoma, tratando de que sus progenitores entendieran la indirecta, un tanto directa.

— Pero si no estábamos haciendo nada — Rinko sabía muy bien cuál era la intención de su hijo, pero no se la dejaría tan fácil

— Ok, so we are going to my bedroom... Please don't bother us, and thank you for living us alone when i asked for the first time. You're gonna pay me for this mother!

Sakuno se quedó con la boca abierta. Ryoma cada vez la sorprendía más. Se sabía que era muy bueno en inglés, pero nunca lo había escuchado hablar de esa forma tan fluída

— Well, my dear son. I'm not gonna let you go. I wanna know this girl...

— She is too hot Shonen, did you already kiss her? — Dijo Nanjiro esperando una rápida respuesta de su hijo

— Oh my god! This is too much... I'm getting out of here — Dijo Ryoma — Vamos Saku-chan, a mi habitación *

Sakuno se sonrojó. La estaba llamando de esa manera de nuevo, y la estaba invitando a su habitación. Aunque le hubiera gustado saber todo lo que había hablado con sus padres, quienes al parecer también manejaban de manera fluida el idioma inglés. Nanjiro y Rinko se miraron sorprendidos: ¿desde cuándo Ryoma llamaba a alguien con tanto cariño?

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

— Oh yes! That ass is super hot! Please son, touch her once and tell me how does it feels — Gritó Nanjiro, recibiendo así un golpe de escoba de parte de su mujer.

Sakuno y Ryoma llegaron al cuarto de este último. Era una habitación verde oscura, con una cama, un escritorio, una mesa de luz y un armario. Las raquetas y las pelotas estaban tiradas por todos lados, y en las paredes había pósters de jugadores actuales, como Rafael Nadal, Roger Federer o Novak Djokovic. Sakuno no era demasiado experta en el tennis, pero esos nombres eran conocidos en todo el mundo...

— Tienes un cuarto muy bonito, Ryoma-kun — Dijo Sakuno, con una tierna sonrisa que hizo a Ryoma sonrojarse

— Arigatou... Te traje aquí para poder estar más tranquilos

Sakuno se sonrojó: ¿acaso Ryoma le estaba insinuando que quería estar a solas con ella? Se sentía volar por los aires de la gran felicidad que sentía en esos momentos, hasta que el ambarino le pinchó el globo:

— Quería saber por qué estás en mi casa — Dijo Ryoma con una cara seria.

— Ah, bueno... Etto. Es que mi abuela me dejó una lista para que repartiera las dietas a todos los jugadores. Sé que es la mañana todavía, pero quería hacerlo ahora porque si lo hacía en la tarde tal vez oscurecería antes de que termine. Toma — Sakuno le dio la dieta a Ryoma.

— Thank you... Pero, ¿por qué no vino tu abuela?

— Es que se fue a desayunar con sus amigas, y bueno... ¿Para qué estoy yo?

— Yo no lo haría si fuera tú, no es tu trabajo, es el de tu abuela

Sakuno tenía una gotita en la cabeza: Ryoma tenía razón, pero su abuela podía llegar a ser un tanto irresponsable en algunas ocasiones, por lo que era mejor cumplir con lo que le pedía, o arruinarían el entrenamiento de todos los muchachos porque no realizaban la dieta correspondiente.

— Bueno, debo irme — Dijo Sakuno un tanto triste por tener que marcharse.

En ese momento Rinko ingresó a la habitación de Ryoma con un poco de té y unas galletas de chocolate, que olían delicioso.

— Aquí les traje algo para que desayunen juntos. ¿Qué quieren para almorzar? — Preguntó una sonriente Rinko. Sabía que su hijo no iba a detener a Sakuno si ella se quería marchar.

— Ella ya se iba, okaa-san — Dijo Ryoma con cara de pocos amigos.

— Bueno, estoy segura que no tiene nada muy importante que hacer. Así que nos acompañará en el almuerzo ^.^

— Etto... Señora Echizen, le agradezco por todo, pero debo marcharme. Mi abuela me encargó que repartiera las dietas de todos los jugadores del equipo, y no quiero que se me haga tarde.

— Pero si todavía faltan unas horas para que sea el almuerzo. Es imposible que se te haga tarde. — Dijo Rinko, intentando persuadir a la castaña para que se quedara un poco más.

— Mamá, déjala si quiere irse. — Pronunció muy serio Ryoma

— Parece que a Ryoma le molestaría si me quedo. — Dijo Sakuno algo enojada. ¿Acaso estaba echándola? — Pero no se haga problema, es decir, otra vez me quedaré. Si como aquí partiré más tarde, y terminaré de entregar las dietas cuando ya sea de noche. No quiero estar sola en las calles a esa hora. Si me acosó un hombre en plena mañana, no quiero imaginar lo que me pasaría si fuera de noche

Rinko no sabía cómo convencer a la ojirubí para que almorzara con ellos. Además, el imbécil de su hijo por poco y la echaba. ¡Que hombre idiota! Realmente no se parecía en nada al pervertido de su padre: por un lado eso era bueno, pero por otro sería mejor que fuera un poco más cordial con las mujeres.

— A Ryoma no le molesta que te quedes. ¿Verdad hijo? Además el puede acompañarte a repartir las dietas, por si se hace de noche. ¿Verdad darling?— Dijo Rinko, poniendo una cara amenazadora a su hijito.

— No... No voy a acompañarla, que vaya sola. Ryuzaki-sensei se lo pidió a ella, no a mi.

— Etto... No se hagan problema por mi... ¿O debería decir: "no se haga problema por mi SEÑORA ECHIZEN"? — Dijo Sakuno metiendo la mano en su bolsillo donde supuestamente debería estar la lista con las direcciones. — ¡Oh no! Me olvidé de la lista con las direcciones de los sempais. Ahora tendré que regresar a mi casa... No quería perder tiempo, pero por lo visto tendré que hacerlo.

— Bueno, lo lamento mucho Ryuzaki... ¿Te acompaño a la puerta?

— ¡Ryoma! ¿De dónde has sacado esos modales? — Lo reprendió Rinko — Yo soy una mujer de perfecta educación, tu padre es un idiota, pero con las mujeres es DEMASIADO cordial, y Nanako es una persona muy amorosa.

— No se preocupe señora, Ryoma es así la mayoría del tiempo. Además, las personas criadas con una familia que está pendiente de ellos todo el tiempo, suelen salir como Ryoma: con ese carácter frío y desinteresado — Dijo Sakuno, intentando justificar a su príncipe. La verdad era que le molestaba bastante que la eche, pero debía contener su enojo para no arruinar todo.

— ¡Eso no importa! En esta casa nadie le enseñó a que sea así. A veces me decepciona... Pero bueno, yo tengo una solución para todos nuestros problemas — Dijo una emocionada Rinko.

— Espero que sea algo bueno... — Pronunció Ryoma, un tanto desinteresado en la charla.

— Y lo es... Sakuno-chan se quedará a almorzar con nosotros. Después de eso la acompañaras a llevarle las dietas a tus amigos, ya que sabes muy bien dónde viven todos y, por último pero no menos importante, acompañas a esta hermosa señorita a su casa, como un buen caballero — Dijo Rinko, con cara de amenaza a su hijo. — Y sino, bueno... La otra opción es que Sakuno se vaya a su casa, y yo confisque TODAS las raquetas y pelotas de la casa... ^.^

— Mire señora, yo se que esta intentando que Ryoma sea una persona un tanto más cordial, pero no quiero que lo amenace por mi culpa. El debe hacer lo que le parezca mejor y...

— No. Está bien, quédate a comer. ¿Si? — Ryoma la miro con cara de súplica. Sabía muy bien que si ella no se quedaba a comer lo iban a castigar, así que su única opción era hacer lo que decía su adorada madre.

— De acuerdo O///O — Sakuno se sonrojo. La castaña sabía que Ryoma le pedía que se quede para no perder sus valiosas raquetas, pero el sólo hecho de que la mirara así la hacía sonrojar

— ¡Genial! ¿Qué desean comer? — Preguntó Rinko muy alegre

— Ramen, por favor — Dijo Ryoma, demasiado malhumorado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Deja que la visita elija, MALEDUCADO — Dijo Rinko. Su hijo la estaba sacando de quicio: se comportaba como un niñito en algunas ocasiones.

— Etto... Por mí está bien. Haga Ramen. ¿Desea que la ayude?

— No, por favor quédate con Ryoma y pasen tiempo de calidad.

— Ok, gracias.

Rinko se retiró de la habitación y surgió un silencio incómodo. Sakuno estaba preocupada porque Ryoma no hablaba: era más que obvio que estaba enojado porque su madre lo estaba obligando a ir con ella a repartir las dietas. Tal vez después de comer la convencería para que dejara a Ryoma en paz: ya tenían demasiados problemas de comunicación (porque Ryoma nunca hablaba) como para que él se enoje porque debía ir con ella.

— Etto... Ryoma-kun

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Bueno, es que no debes acompañarme si no quieres. Me sentiría al por ti, porque no lo haces con gusto, sino por obligación, y es feo que te hagan eso.

— Dile eso a mi madre. Si algo se le mete en la cabeza, no hay más nada que hacer.

Sakuno se puso triste. Su mirada se oscureció un poco: realmente Ryoma no quería acompañarla. Aún guardaba la esperanza de que fuera con ella porque quería pasar algo de tiempo juntos, pero eso nunca iba a pasar.

El ambarino se dio cuenta de que Sakuno estaba algo triste, y creía saber por qué:

— Ne... No te preocupes, es decir, te acompañare... Además sino me quedaré preocupado por si te pasa algo más. — Dijo Ryoma intentando sonreír un poco,

— Arigato Ryoma-kun ^.^ — Dijo Sakuno sonriente, provocando en su amado un sonrojo, que fue ocultado por su siempre fiel gorra blanca.

Luego de esa charla, la "pareja" fue hacia la planta baja de la casa, en donde miraron un partido de tennis de Djokovic contra Murray, en el que el primero salió victorioso, provocando efusión en Ryoma, ya que era uno de sus jugadores favoritos. Sakuno estaba algo sonrojada, ya que el jugador ganador le parecía bonito, pero no debía tener esos pensamientos impropios estando al lado del hombre de sus sueños.

Cuando el siguiente partido comenzaba, Rinko convocó a toda la familia, incluida Sakuno, a la mesa porque el almuerzo ya estaba listo. Nanako se sentó en el lado izquierdo de la mesa, junto a Rinko; Nanjiro estaba en la punta y Ryoma y Sakuno estaban en el lado derecho.

— Gracias por los alimentos de este día — Dijeron todos y se dispusieron a comer.

Ese era uno de los mejores Ramen que Sakuno había probado en su vida:

— Está delicioso señora Echizen

— Muchas gracias Sakuno-chan, pero puedes llamarme Rinko si asi lo prefieres.

— De acuerdo, pero será "Rinko-san"

— Y a mi llámame Nan-chan — Dijo Nanjiro

— Es la segunda vez que lo dices — Dijo un Ryoma algo celoso.

— Bueno, discúlpeme Echizen-san, pero no creo que llamarlo asi sea apropiado. — Dijo Sakuno, un tanto avergonzada por la conducta del padre de Ryoma.

— Es verdad tío, Sakuno-san tiene razón. A mi llámame como quieras — Pronunció Nanako.

— Esta bien, Nanako-san.

El almuerzo fue bastante tranquilo: Rinko y Nanako interrogaron a Sakuno sobre su familia, su vida amorosa (Sakuno se puso bordo cuando abordaron el tema, ya que la persona que en verdad amaba estaba a unos escasos centímetros de ella) y sobre alguna que otra banalidad.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado, Rinko y Nanako limpiaron todo.

— Creo que es hora de irnos — Dijo Ryoma, un tanto impaciente. Quería irse de esa casa en ese momento. No soportaba más que interrogaran de esa manera a Sakuno.

— De acuerdo. — Sakuno se levantó e hizo una reverencia — Muchísimas gracias por todo. Espero volver a verlos pronto

— Igualmente — Dijeron Nanako y Rinko. — Suerte con las dietas que deben entregar.

— Adiós preciosa — Dijo Nanjiro

La castaña y el peli-verde se pusieron sus zapatillas y salieron hacia la parada del autobús. Al llegar debieron esperar unos 10 minutos, que se hicieron eternos porque ninguno sabía de qué diablos hablar. Cuando subieron, se sentaron juntos: Ryoma del lado de la ventana.

— Me calló muy bien toda tu familia, Ryoma-kun. Me alegra mucho haberlos conocido.

— Qué bueno que te hayan caído bien. Pensé que dirías qe estaban todos locos.

— Jajaja. No, o sea, son bastante particulares, en especial tu padre, pero son buenas personas.

— Gracias.

— You're welcome — Dijo Sakuno con una horrenda pronunciación.

— Es "you're welcome" — Dijo Ryoma con una fluidez envidiable, intentando corregir a Sakuno.

— Bueno, bueno. Mi inglés no es del todo bueno.

— Podría decirse que es pésimo...

N/A:

*

— Ok, so we are going to my bedroom... Please don't bother us, and thank you for living us alone when i asked for the first time. You're gonna pay me for this mother! : — Ok, entonces nos vamos a mi cuarto... Por favor no nos molesten, y gracias por dejarnos solos cuando te lo pedí la primera vez. Vas a pagar por esto madre.

—Well, my dear son. I'm not gonna let you go. I wanna know this girl: Bueno, mi querido hijo. No voy a dejar qe te vayas. Quiero conocer a esta chica.

— She is too hot Shonen, did you already kiss her?: Ella es demasiado sexy Shonen, ya la has besado?

— Oh my god! This is too much... I'm getting out of here: Oh Dios mío! Esto es demasiado… Me largo de aquí

— Oh yes! That ass is super hot! Please son, touch her once and tell me how does it feels: Oh si! Ese trasero es super sexy! Por favor hijo, tócala una vez y dime cómo se siente.

Hola chicas! Cómo están? Yo acá, muerta de sueño. No son las ni las 12 de la noche, pero me levanto temprano para ir a la escuela y a estas horas estoy agotadísima. Mañana es feriado, asi que aproveche para terminar este capítulo del fanfic y subirlo. Espero que les guste, creo que quedó un poquito más largo que los otros. Vos progresando en eso! Jaja-

Me voy yendo, espero que dejen muchos reviews, que me encanta leerlos. Y a partir de ahora voy a intentar contestarlos:

Dm99: Dai-chan! Yo estoy muy bien, y espero que vos también. Gracias por decir que está interesante, y espero que con este capítulo tus dudas se hayan resuelto ;) No te preocupes por tardar en contestarme el mail, somos mujeres ocupadas! Jaja. Un besotee!

Viicky2009: muchas gracias por dejarme el review. Me dan fuerza para seguir el fanfic XD Me alegra que te guste el fanfic, y espero otro review por este capítulo. Muchas gracias por desearme suerte en los estudios! La necesito T_T Nos leemos!

Shirshir: gracias a vos también por el review. Seguro que ya se te aclaró por qué Sakuno estaba llorando. La idea era que quedaran con la intriga, jaja. Gracias por desearme suerte :) Cuidate vos también.

Hinata-Sakuno: Hina-chan ;) Hacía mucho que no hablábamos... Gracias, me alegra que la historia te guste. Estoy tratando de actualizar periódicamente, aunque la semana que viene tengo muchos exámenes y no creo que pueda actualizar T_T Concordamos en lo de las adolescentes y sus diarios (no digo nada del secretito que me contaste: queda censuradísimo) Estoy haciendo de la familia Echizen algo cómico, no se por qué pero me los imagino de esa manera! Yo también amo ese capítulo . Ryoma se alegra! Jeje. Ahora sabes por qué Sakuno estaba llorando... Ryoga aparecerá en los capis que siguen, a tener paciencia!

En fin, nos leemos muchacha! Besos

Artemis gracias por el review. Espero que tus dudas hayan quedado resueltas y que te guste este nuevo capítulo! Beso :)

Marie Miyuki Zenryu: asi que es uno de tus capítulos favoritos. Me alegra mucho, cada vez me esfuerzo más para que queden más largos y entretenidos... Qué bueno que te haya causado gracia! Es algo difícil lograr eso en las lectoras :) Beso!

RyoSakulovers: ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien ^^ Espero que los varios interrogantes que dejaste en tu review se hayan contestado. Ryoga va a aparecer en el siguiente capítulo en el otro. Paciencia plis! Gracias por decir que está interesante. Amo que elogien al fic, aunque sé que está medio medio, jaja. Continua leyendo! Cuidate vos también! Beso...

Y todas las fans gritamos...

¡ARRIBA EL 100% RYOSAKU! / ¡SI!

Ja ne!


	9. LAS BENDITAS DIETAS

_POT no me pertenece, sino habría más RyoSaku_

**  
CAPÍTULO 8: LAS BENDITAS DIETAS.**

La castaña y el peli-verde se pusieron sus zapatillas y salieron hacia la parada del autobús. Al llegar debieron esperar unos 10 minutos, que se hicieron eternos porque ninguno sabía de qué diablos hablar. Cuando subieron, se sentaron juntos: Ryoma del lado de la ventana.

— Me calló muy bien toda tu familia, Ryoma-kun. Me alegra mucho haberlos conocido.

— Qué bueno que te hayan caído bien. Pensé que dirías qe estaban todos locos.

— Jajaja. No, o sea, son bastante particulares, en especial tu padre, pero son buenas personas.

— Gracias.

— You're welcome — Dijo Sakuno con una horrenda pronunciación.

— Es "you're welcome" — Dijo Ryoma con una fluidez envidiable, intentando corregir a Sakuno.

— Bueno, bueno. Mi inglés no es del todo bueno.

— Podría decirse que es pésimo...

El viaje en autobús duró aproximadamente unos 20 minutos que, sorprendentemente, pasaron volando. Ryoma hablaba más de lo normal, contando un par de anécdotas familiares bastante particulares, a Sakuno, quien reía sin parar. Al parecer, el pasatiempo favorito de Nanjiro, además de jugar tennis, era molestar a Ryoma: el peli-verde podía llegar a nombrar millones de veces en que su padre le hacía pasar la mayor verguenza del mundo.

Sakuno no se quedaba atrás: su abuela era bastante parecida a "Nan-chan", y la mayoría de las veces que salía con ella le pasaba algo digno de risas ajenas.

Al llegar a destino, Ryoma y Sakuno bajaron, y se encaminaron a la casa de Kikumaru-sempai. Al llegar a la vereda de dicha casa comenzaron a escuchar música: según la castaña era un grupo llamado "Chocolate" o algo parecido. Ryoma tocó el timbre, pero nadie les abría la puerta: ¿cómo podía ser posible?

— Ryoma-kun, ¿crees que no escuchen el timbre por la música?

— Mmm... Tal vez.

Ryoma comenzó a presionar el timbre repetidas veces y a golpear la puerta, hasta que un fastidiado Eiji abrió la puerta.

— ¡O'chibi! ¡Sakuno-chan! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Vinimos a traer la dieta que debes hacer a partir de ahora. Adiós — Dijo el ambarino, entregándole la dieta a su sempai. Tomó de la mano a Sakuno y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a Kikumaru.

— ¡Esperen! Pasen un momento, hice una torta ^.^

— No, no. No tenemos tiempo — Dijo Ryoma con fastidio

— Pero... — Eiji puso una cara de perrito mojado que hizo que Sakuno decidiera entrar.

Se sentaron en el living de la casa y Eiji los obligó a comer una porción de la torta que había preparado. Los molestó un poco por estar juntos, aunque sabía muy bien que aún no sucedía nada entre ellos, y les taladró el cerebro hablando de esa banda que estaba escuchando cuando llegaron. Al parecer, era un grupo de chicas voluptuosas que no solo eran bonitas, sino que también "cantaban como los dioses". Para Ryoma, esas chicas no eran para nada atractivas y realmente cantaban mal. Sakuno se sonrojó bastante cuando Eiji mencionó ciertas partes de la anatomía de las cantantes, pero admitió que eran algo buenas cantando.

Antes de que la familia de Eiji llegara, Ryoma decidió que era hora de seguir con su camino: aguantar a un Kikumaru era bastante molesto, pero aguantar al resto de la familia era completamente imposible.

La castaña y el peli-verde se despidieron de su amigo y continuaron caminando para llegar a la siguiente casa.

— ¡Ryoma-kun! Fuiste un poco maleducado lléndote tan de repente — Dijo Sakuno, intentando regañar a Ryoma.

— Escúchame bien Ryuzaki...

— Saku-chan para ti ^.^

Ryoma se puso rojo cual tomate, pero lo disimuló con su amada gorra.

— Saku-chan... Eiji-sempai es una persona demasiado molesta, y su familia es el triple de molesta que el

— ¡Pobre Kikumaru-sempai! Además, no creo que la familia sea tan molesta

— Cree lo que se te venga en gana, yo se lo que te digo.

— Ok

Continuaron caminando algunas cuadras y llegaron a una casa blanca de tejas negras, que estaba muy bien cuidada. Ni bien tocaron el timbre salió Oishi, vistiendo un delantal azul cielo.

— ¡Qué grata sorpresa!

— Konichiwa Oishi-sempai — Dijo Sakuno

— ¿Por qué tienes eso puesto? — Dijo Ryoma algo shockeado por el delantal de su sempai.

— Etto... — Las mejillas de Oishi tomaron un color carmesí — Bueno, es que estaba cocinando un pastel para mi madre que está algo enferma y... Nada, es decir, eso.

— Ok, toma tu dieta. Nos vamos — Dijo Ryoma, intentando seguir camino

— Espera, ¿qué dieta?

— Me la dio mi abuela. Debes seguir ese régimen de comidas para acompañar el entrenamiento — Dijo Sakuno

— Muchas gracias chicos, ¿quieren pasar a comer una porción de torta?

— Bueno ^.^ — Dijo Sakuno. Oishi era tan educado que la hacía querer comérselo: no la atraía de ninguna manera, pero le daba ternura, y no quería rechazar su oferta.

— ¿Qué demo... — La castaña le pegó una patada a Ryoma para que guardara silencio — ¡Auch!

Oishi los hizo pasar a la cocina, donde les sirvió una taza de té y unas porciones de torta de chocolate. Hablaron un poco sobre los entrenamientos y sobre las vacaciones que estaban teniendo.

— Jum... Creo que debemos irnos, ¿no, Saku-chan? — Dijo Ryoma, intentando convencer a Sakuno.

— Si — Dijo la castaña perdida en los ojos ámbar de su príncipe. Si la llamaba así era imposible decirle que "no"

Ambos de despidieron y continuaron camino.

— Ryoma-kun, debes ser más cuidadoso con lo que dices. Además, Oishi-sempai es muy amable.

— Es DEMASIADO amable, y me molesta

— ¡Por Kami! A ti nada te cae bien

Luego de caminar unas 10 cuadras más llegaron a una casa de estilo clásico, que parecía tener muchos años. A pesar de eso, se notaba que tenía un buen mantenimiento. Sakuno tocó el timbre y salió un anciano de pelo castaño y lentes a atenderlos. Luego de comentarle lo que hacían ahí, el señor los hizo pasar.

— Siéntense aquí por favor — Dijo el anciano señalando los sillones de la sala de estar.

— Hai, arigatou — Dijeron Sakuno y Ryoma al unísono.

El hombre salió de la habitación para llamar a su nieto.

— Es igual a Tezuka-sempai O.O — Dijo Sakuno, muy sorprendida.

— Si, además el comportamiento es el mismo ¬.¬

Tezuka entró a la sala e hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo.

— Konichiwa Bouchou — Dijo Ryoma con mucho respeto.

— Konichiwa Tezuka-sempai.

— ¿Qué los trae a mi casa? — Dijo el muchacho de lentes, serio como siempre

— Vinimos a dejar la dieta que acompaña el entrenamiento — Dijo Ryoma.

— Arigatou gozaimasu.

— De nada sempai ^.^

Tezuka se sonrojó un poco: no estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres le sonrían. En ese momento, entró el anciano con tres tazas de té y algunas porciones de torta de naranja.

— Arigatou ojii-san — Dijo Tezuka

— Gracias por todo — Dijeron el peli-verde y la castaña.

La tercer merienda del día fue totalmente silenciosa. Ryoma y Tezuka se observaban pero no hablaban: parecía que se hablaban a través de la mente.

Con tanta quietud, Sakuno no se animaba a sacar ningún tema de charla.

Al finalizar de comer, fueron cordialmente invitados por su sempai a continuar con su camino. Por lo visto, no le gustaban mucho las visitas.

— Todo fue demasiado silencioso — Dijo la oji-roja

— Para mi estuvo perfecto

— Lo dices porque no te gusta hablar

— Claro — Dijo el ambarino.

— Además, se nota que al único que respetas es al bouchou.

— Hai

— Y bueno, como que nos echó — Sakuno comenzó a reír.

— Algo por el estilo, pero era algo más educado.

Ambos rieron hasta llegar al negocio de sushi del padre de Kawamura. Al entrar estaba lleno de clientes que pedían distintos tipos de esa comida típica.

— Bienvenidos — Dijo el padre de su sempai

—¿Qué tal? Estamos buscando a Takashi-sempai — Dijo Sakuno

— Enseguida lo llamó — Dijo el hombre

Esperaron aproximadamente 10 minutos y luego llegó Kawamura

— ¿Cómo están? — Dijo Takashi

— Muy bien ^.^ — Pronunció la castaña.

— Vinimos a dejar la dieta que te corresponde hacer. Nos vemos — Dijo Ryoma. Le entregó la dieta y cuando se disponía a salir de la tienda...

— Pero, quédense a comer algo de sushi. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer si vinieron hasta aquí para traer mi régimen. — Dijo el castaño

— No se preocupe sempai — Dijo Sakuno

— No es una preocupación, quiero hacerlo. Siéntense aquí por favor

Nuevamente no les quedó más opción que aceptar el ofrecimiento de su sempai. Comieron bastante sushi y conversaron un poco con Kawamura, ya que estaba ocupado ayudando a su padre. Al terminaron agradecieron por la comida y siguieron hacia la siguiente casa.

— El sushi estaba genial — Dijo Ryoma

— Tienes razón. El sempai es muy bueno cocinando

Caminaron unas pocas calles más y llegaron a la casa de Momoshiro. Ryoma tocó el timbre y salió a recibirlos.

— Hola Sakuno... Hola Ryoma — Dijo la hermana menor de Tachibana

— Ann-chan, ¿qué haces aquí? — Pronunció una confundida Sakuno

— Pues es la novia de Momo-sempai — Dijo Ryoma entrando a la casa sin siquiera pedir permiso.

— ¿En serio? — Dijo la castaña.

— Claro que si — Dijo Momo apareciendo en la puerta — Pasa Sakuno-chan

La castaña ingresó a la vivienda de su sempai. Tomó asiento en un sillón al lado de Ryoma, y la pareja Ann-Momo se sentó en el sillón de enfrente.

— ¿Qué los trae por aquí? — Dijo Momo

— Hemos venido a dejar la dieta que debes hacer Momo-sempai — Dijo Sakuno.

— Genial. Mientras más pronto empiece será mejor — Pronunció un alegre peli-negro

— Te vendrá bien adelgazar un poco Momo — Dijo Ryoma con cierto tono de burla

— Ya quisieras tener mi físico

Ann salió de la sala de estar, acompañada por Sakuno. Luego de unos minutos regresaron con una taza de té y un plato lleno de galletas recién horneadas: ¿acaso era el día de hacer comida casera?

Ambas tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares y comenzaron a charlar. Ryoma y Momo hablaban del último partido que habían visto, mientras que

Sakuno le relataba a Ann el día agitado que había tenido.

— ¡Oigan ustedes dos! — Dijo Momo — ¿Por qué están juntos?

— ¿Acaso están saliendo? — Preguntó una alegre Ann

— Vaya cita sería... — Dijo Ryoma

— ¿Cómo? Entonces no están saliendo, pero eso quisieras. ¿Verdad Ryoma? — Dijo Momoshiro

Sakuno era un tomate. El peli-verde se terminó su taza de té, comió unas galletas, tomó a la oji-roja de la mano y salió a paso ligero de la casa de su amigo.

— ¿Qué haces Ryoma? — Dijo Sakuno, preocupada por la actitud del peli-verde

— Bueno... Nada — Dijo Ryoma, alentando el paso, pero sin soltar la mano de Sakuno.

— Ok, ¿a dónde vamos ahora?

— A la casa de Kaidoh...

— Genial

— ¿Por qué genial? ¿Acaso te gusta? — Dijo Ryoma, siendo picado por el bicho de los celos

— ¿Qué? No, nada de eso... ¿Por qué dices eso? — Pronunció Sakuno, confundida

— Por nada...

Siguieron caminando de la mano, hasta llegar a la casa de Mamushi, donde tocaron el timbre. Salió un hombre igual a Kaidoh, pero más grande; un muchacho igual a su sempai, pero más jóven; y una mujer igual pero, obviamente, del sexo opuesto.

— Konichiwa, ¿qué necesitan? — Dijo la mujer.

— Konichiwa — Dijo la "parejita"

— ¿Se encuentra Kaoru-san?

— Él se fue a entrenar — Dijo el muchacho

— De acuerdo. Por favor, denle esto: es una dieta que debe realizar — Dijo Ryoma

— ¡Sayonara! — Dijeron Sakuno y su príncipe

— Sayonara — Dijo el hombre

Caminaron en dirección a la casa de Fuji.

— Eso fue como llegar a una dimensión paralela — Dijo Sakuno totalmente shockeada

Ryoma se echó a reír. — Sakuno, se te ocurre cada cosa más extraña...

— Je, je ¡Oye! Me gusta más que me digas así

— ¿Cómo? ¿Sólo Sakuno?

— ¡Hai!

— Ok, entonces te diré asi... Tú dime sólo Ryoma

Al llegar a la casa tocaron el timbre. Yuuta, el hermano menor de Fuji, les abrió la puerta y los hizo pasar. Se sentaron en el living y esperaron a que su sempai apareciera. La hermana de Fuji apareció con un poco de té verde y unas golosinas. Ella se retiró de la habitación y llegó Syusukue, vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros. Sakuno quedó pasmada, nunca se había fijado la anatomía de su sempai. Además, la cara angelical que éste poseía terminaba de formar la perfección.

Fuji se sentó al lado de Sakuno y le besó la mejilla a modo de saludo. No parecía siquiera sorprendido porque lo hubieran visitado.

A Ryoma le hervía la sangre. Tenía muchas ganas de matar al sempai, pero ¿por qué?

— Etto... Fuji-sempai, le trajimos su dieta. La que debe seguir para acompañar el entrenamiento físico.

— ¿Y tú formas parte del entrenamiento físico? — Fuji lamió el cuello de la castaña, que se ruborizó hasta las raíces

Ryoma se paró de repente, lleno de furia— ¿Qué diablos te crees que haces? — ¿Acaso Sakuno no se daba cuenta de lo que Fuji hablaba? El podía ser distraído, pero sabía muy bien que su sempai se refería a "eso": no por nada dicen que es el mejor ejercicio...

— Cálmate Echizen, no he hecho nada malo ^.^

— Jum, bueno... Creo que iré al baño, con permiso.

Sakuno se fue al baño. Realmente la acción de Fuji la había dejado anonadada. Le parecía algo extraño, como un sueño O///O

— ¿Y bien Echizen?

— ¿Qué? — Dijo Ryoma, más que furioso.

— Bueno, veo que mi acción te ha caído bastante mal...

— Claro que si... Esas cosas no se dicen y eso de lamerle el cuello... Eso tampoco se hace en público

— Jaja... Qué inocente. ¿Acaso no te provoca esa piel blanca y tersa?

— No se qué dices... Cuando salga del baño nos iremos

Fuji lo estaba provocando, y... UN MOMENTO. Para provocarlo el debería estar sintiendo algo diferente hacia esa muchacha que se hace llamar

"Sakuno", pero eso no era así... ¿O si? Debía calmarse y pensar en frío

Cuando Sakuno salio del baño, Ryoma la tomó de la mano y se la llevó de esa casa. Al pasar por al lado de Fuji, éste le dijo en el oído: "De nada por ponerlo celoso". La castaña se sonrojó: sabía que él estaba celoso, pero no pensaba que Fuji-sempai había hecho todo a propósito. Aunque eso la aliviaba un poco.

Caminaron un poco más, luego de despedirse, hasta que el ambarino se calmó.

— ¿Volvemos a casa? — Dijo Ryoma

— Nos queda una dieta

— ¿Cómo? Es imposible

— Falta la de Inui-sempai

— Pero si el le dio las dietas a tu abuela, ¿por qué no se quedó la suya?

— Pues, no lo sé Ryoma

— Ok, vamos...

Caminaron un poco más, y al llegar Inui abrió la puerta antes de que tocaran el timbre.

— Los estaba esperando — Dijo el muchacho de las gafas

— Claro, toma la dieta...

— ¿Cómo que nos esperaba sempai?

— Ya sabía que vendrían.

— Hablando de todo un poco... ¿Por qué no te quedaste con tu dieta en vez de hacernos venir hasta aquí? — Dijo un molesto Ryoma

— Es que quería probar algo... Había un 92% de probabilidades de que vinieras con Ryuzaki-san

— ¿A si? — Dijo Sakuno, algo sonrojada

— Ok, adiós

Ryoma tomó a Sakuno del brazo y se la llevó. NO ENTRARÍA NI LOCO A LA CASA DE INUI.. Se imaginaba un súper laboratorio, y él los podría encerrar para usarlos de conejillos de indias...

— ¡Ryoma! Espera un poco, estas caminando muy rápido

— Gomen...

— Así que había un 92% de probabilidades de que me acompañaras... ^.^

Estaba más que feliz, y Ryoma se sonrojó

—Sakuno, te acompaño a tu casa...

— Arigatou ^.^

Tomaron un autobús que los dejó en la esquina de la casa de la castaña. Cuando llegaron a la puerta se dieron cuenta de que estaban tomados de la mano. Se separaron sonrojados, y miraron en distintas direcciones.

Sakuno le dio un beso en la mejilla a su príncipe, para agradecerle todo.

— Arigatou Ryoma. He pasado una tarde genial

— You're welcome. A pesar de las excentricidades de todos y de la gran cantidad de comida, yo también lo pase bien.

Sakuno comenzó a caminar para entrar a su casa, pero Ryoma la tomó del brazo, caminó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego de eso se dirigió

a su casa a darse un baño.

— ¡Al fin vuelves shonen! — Dijo Nanjiro

— ¿Cómo te fue hijo? — Dijo su madre

— Bien, me voy a dar un baño. No me hagas cena, no tengo hambre...

Ryoma desapareció por las escaleras, y sus progenitores se miraron de manera cómplice: mañana llegaría Ryoga... ¿Qué sucederá?

N/A: Konichiwa! ¿Cómo están? Yo, totalmente cansada... Se me averió el cerebro, asi que espero que les guste lo que escribí.

Perdón por no actualizar antes, pero no tuve tiempo. Tuve que hacer la ardilla de la "era del hielo" en cartulina para decorar mi curso, ya que este año egreso n.n

GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS. No contesto uno por uno porque, sinceramente, no ando con muchas pilas, pero la próxima si se los contesto, así que: DEJEN MUCHOS!

Ja ne!


	10. LA LLEGADA DE RYOGASAN

POT NO ME PERTENCE, NI AHORA NI NUNCA, DESGRACIADAMENTE...

**CAPÍTULO 9: LA LLEGADA DE RYOGA-SAN**

Ryoma desapareció por las escaleras, y sus progenitores se miraron de manera cómplice: mañana llegaría Ryoga... ¿Qué sucederá?

Esa mañana Ryoma se despertó con un inimaginable dolor de estómago, producto de la gran cantidad de comida que había ingerido el día anterior. Decidió levantarse, pero no lo logró: se sentía pésimo y estaba mareado. A la media hora su madre entró a la habitación.

—Hijo, llegarás tarde – dijo Rinko algo preocupada: cuando se trataba de tennis su hijo nunca se retrasaba.

—Me duele el estómago – Respondió el ambarino

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso has comido algo que te hizo mal?

—Bueno, es que no fue solo una cosa la que me hizo mal. Ayer comí en todos lados, y una mezcla de cosas dulces y comida u.u

—¡Hijo! ¿Por qué no tienes cuidado? Yo pensé que tal vez la dulce Sakuno-chan te había empalagado O.n

—Okaa-san O///O Es imposible que una persona "empalague"

—Bueno, si es alguien muy dulce es posible.

—Deja de decir idioteces y déjame dormir en paz

—¿Pero no tienes entrenamiento?

—Es verdad. Le enviaré un mensaje a Momo para que le avise a Ryuzaki-sensei que no asistiré al entrenamiento.

—Ok, descansa. Que sueñes con los angelitos, o con Sakuno… - dijo Rinko, saliendo de la habitación

—Ò///Ó ya basta…

Ryoma le envió un mensaje de texto a su amigo de cabello negro para luego seguir durmiendo, con la esperanza de que su dolor estomacal se aliviara.

Nanjiro se bañó, y salió hacia el aeropuerto, no sin antes darle un beso a su esposa que quedaba en la casa, seguramente con un sentimiento de ansias porque su hijo mayor estaba a punto de volver a sus vidas.

El padre de Ryoma llegó al aeropuerto media hora antes de lo acordado. Tal vez el avión se adelantara, ¿se notaba su desesperación?

Luego de esperar un tiempo, calló en los brazos de Morfeo y un tiempo después olló una vocecita conocida, aunque un poco más gruesa de lo que recordaba:

— Oyaji! Tú siempre igual eh? No podías esperarme como Kami-sama manda?

— Ryoga! - Gritó el samurai, abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a su hijo mayor. Tal vez asi lograra que nunca más se fuera de su lado.

— ¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos n.n

— ¿Cómo lo dices así? ¡Parecen siglos! Aún no entiendo por qué te fuiste... — Dijo Nanjiro algo acongojado.

— Escúchame viejo — Dijo Ryoga — No importa por qué me fui, lo que importa es que estoy con la familia de nuevo y es por tiempo indefinido

— ¿En serio? O.O ¡Eso es genial! Ya quiero ver la cara de todos cuando lleguemos a la casa... Pero ya hablaremos sobre ese temita que estás evitando

— Claro, claro...

Ryoga y su padre salieron del aeropuerto, se subieron al auto y comenzaron el viaje hasta la casa de los Echizen. El samurai habló con su hijo de muchos temas, pero sobre todo de mujeres: quería saber si su hijo era un tigre como el. Por supuesto, Ryoga no era ningún santo, y al parecer estaba con cuanta chica linda se le cruzara por el camino. A pesar de eso, estaba seguro de que pronto encontraría a la indicada y nunca le sería infiel.

Al llegar a la casa, padre e hijo tomaron las maletas de este último e ingresaron a la residencia.

Ni bien abrieron la puerta, Rinko se abalanzó sobre su hijo mayor y lo asfixió hasta que él pidió por un poco de aire.

— Estás cambiado hijo, pero eres igual a tu hermano — Dijo una emocionada Rinko.

— Me alegra verte okaa-san. Y hablando de eso, ¿dónde se encuentra chibi-suke?

En ese momento Nanako ingresó a la sala con una bandeja, en la cual llevaba 2 tazas y una tetera. Por lo visto iba a prepara té para dos personas, pero la bandeja se le calló al suelo de la impresión. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

— Ryoga... ¿E... eres tú? — Dijo Nanako, mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus níveas mejillas.

— Hai, hai, Nana-chan n.n

La peli-azul corrió a abrazar a su "primo" y su sonrojo aumentó aún más.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — Dijo Ryoga

— Estudiando todos estos años... ¿Y tú?

En ese momento, un somnoliento Ryoma descendía de las escaleras: el ruido de la bandeja al caer en el suelo lo había despertado. Al llegar a la sala, el príncipe se petrificó. No creía lo que estaba sucediendo. Había dos opciones: 1- Estaba teniendo una fantasía un tanto extraña, en la que aparecía un doble suyo, un tanto crecido; 2- Su "querido" hermano mayor se encontraba en SU casa después de tantos años de desaparición. Su mente rechazó por completo la segunda opción, aunque fuera la más probable.

Como acto reflejo, el menor de la casa se pellizcó el brazo hasta que quedara completamente rojo, pero su fantasía no desaparecía.

— ¡CHIBI-SUKE! — Dijo Ryoga, abalanzándose sobre su hermanito. Con el abrazo, ambos cayeron al suelo, provocando la risa de toda la familia.

Ryoma seguía en estado de shock: la sorpresa no le desagradaba del todo ya que ahora tendría a alguien más con quien entrenar los domingos, pero todo le parecía irreal.

— Chibi-suke, ¡reacciona! — Dijo el peli-verde mayor

— ¿Shonen? — Pronunció el samurai

— ¡Hijo! — Gritó Rinko, algo preocupada porque su hijo menor no reaccionaba.

Ryoga se levantó y Nanako tomó a Ryoma entre sus brazos, le tocó la frente pero no tenía signos de fiebre.

— ¿Ryoma-san? — Dijo la peli-azul. Se levantó, buscó un vaso con agua y se lo tiró a Ryoma en la cara.

El peli-verde reaccionó de golpe.

— ¿Qué haces aquí aniki? — Dijo de repente

— Vine a visitarlos a todos. Ya estaba extrañando que alguien me llamara de esa manera... — Dijo con un aire nostálgico.

— Y nos alegra mucho que lo hayas hecho — Dijo una orgullosa Rinko. Amaba a sus hijos por sobre todas las cosas y le encantaba que la familia estuviese reunida de nuevo.

En las canchas de entrenamiento se encontraban todos los sempais de Ryoma, Ryuzaki-sensei y Sakuno. En un momento, Momoshiro se acercó a la entrenadora y le informó que Ryoma se encontraba un tanto descompuesto y que por esa razón no se presentaría a los entrenamientos de ese día.

— ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Echizen? — Dijo con una gran duda Ryuzaki-sensei

— Creo que yo se lo que le sucedió — Dijo Sakuno, un tanto sonrojada recordando la cantidad de comida que ella y su príncipe habían ingerido. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del complejo de canchas que usaban para entrenar. — Después voy para la casa abuela

— ¿A dónde vas? ¿No vas a decirme qué le pasó a Echizen?

— Luego te cuento, voy a verlo... ¡Adiós!

— OK, hoy no voy a cenar, salgo con unas amigas... Me cuentas cuando vuelvo.

Sakuno fue a su casa para ponerse ropa un poco más presentable, ya que se encontraba vestida con un atuendo deportivo. Se puso un short de jean, una remera de mangas corta y color verde, con una inscripción que decía "you're gonna miss my love", y unas zapatillas de marca "converse all star" del mismo color que su remera. Tomó su bolso de tela de jean, en el que llevaba su celular, una billetera con dinero y demás cosas que una mujer suele llevar en un bolso. Salió de su casa y caminó hasta la residencia Echizen, muy decidida a ver a Ryoma. Esta vez, nada malo le sucedió, gracias a Kami-sama.

Al llegar a la casa de su príncipe tocó el timbre y se sintió un tanto intimidada. no quería que el padre de Ryoma abriera la puerta ya que le daban vergüenza algunas de las cosas que ese hombre decía. Luego de unos minutos, Ryoma abrió la puerta; aunque no se veía exactamente como él, es decir, era más alto, más bronceado y su cara era la de un muchacho unos años más grande. Un sonrojo apareció en su cara:

— Ko... Konichiwa. Etto... ¿Ry... Ryoma?

En ese momento apareció el samurai.

— ¿Quién es hijo? — Dijo el samurai — ¡Ah! Saku-chan, pero si eres tú... Esta es la novia de Ryoma — Pronunció dirigiéndose a su hijo mayor.

— Etto... ¿Ryoma? — Dijo la castaña señalando a Ryoga

— Jeje, parece que está tan enamorada que no sabe decir nada más — Pronunció Ryoga con un tono burlón.

— Él es Ryoga... El hermano de tu novio

— ¿Her... Hermano?

— Así es preciosa — Dijo el peli-verde guiñando un ojo.

— Pasa Sakuno-chan — Pronunció Nanjiro.

La muchacha hizo caso a lo que el dueño de la casa le decía, y los 3 ingresaron a la casa. Desde la sala, se divisaba a el verdadero Ryoma pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y a las mujeres de la casa cocinando algo, que olía a Ramen.

Nanjiro carraspeó y su hijo menor miró hacia su dirección, causando que la invitada (no tan invitada) se sonrojara.

— ¿Sakuno? — Dijo Ryoma frunciendo el seño: la verdad era que no esperaba la visita de Ryuzaki a las 12:00 del mediodía.

— Espero no molestarte Ryoma, sólo vine para saber cómo estabas. Momo-sempai nos dijo que estabas algo descompuesto y quise pasar por aquí... Creo que todo lo que comimos ayer te hizo algo mal u.u

— Disculpen que me entrometa, pero... ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Tú eres la novia de Ryoma? — Dijo Ryoga, refiriéndose a Sakuno.

— No es de tu incumbencia. — Dijo el menor de la casa con una mirada fulminante

— Ok n.n Pero si me incumbe, porque en todo caso, si es tu novia, eso la hace mi CUÑADA y yo quiero saber si alguien más se ha agregado a la familia.

— Etto... No, no soy la novia de Ryoma, Echizen-san

— ¡Ah! ¡Qué desperdició! A ver cuándo te despiertas y empiezan algo, chibi-suke...

— ¿Chibi-suke? — Pronunció una confundida Sakuno.

— Hai, así es como le digo a mi hermanito querido.

— Ah, parece que todos llaman de manera distinta a Ryoma... Nanjiro-san le dice "shonen" y tú, Echizen-san, le dices "chibi-suke"

— Te dije que me llamaras Nan-chan — Dijo Nanjiro, metiéndose en la conversación

— Al parecer si lo llamamos todos de manera distinta... Y puedes decirme Ryoga o algo parecido, no seas tan formal con tu futuro cuñado n.O

Sakuno se puso bordo, y Ryoma tomó un color rosadito, pero en seguida se levantó y subió las escaleras.

— Lamento el comportamiento tan maleducado de mi hermano. n.n — Dijo Ryoga

— Ya estoy acostumbrada. Últimamente hemos tenido bastantes problemas por su carácter, pero ya estamos mejor

— Ya veo, su relación de noviazgo se ha ido deteriorando porque mi hermano es muy frío y tú eres de un tipo más fogosa

— ¿Qué? O///O No, no... Es decir, no somos novios, sólo amigos. Y no sé de qué me estas hablando Ryoga-kun

— ¿Cómo es que no entiendes la indirecta? Estoy hablando de sex...

— ¡Sakuno-chan! — Dijo Rinko entrando a la sala. — Ryoga no corrompas a la inocente Sakuno...

— Pero no la corrompo, ya debe saber de lo que le estoy hablando. Además, ¿cómo sabes que es tan inocente? — Dijo Ryoga poniendo su rostro muy cerca del de Sakuno. — ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Ten... Tengo 16 — Dijo una muy sonrojada castaña.

— Bueno, ya tiene que saber de lo que hablamos... En fin, no importa, ya lo hablaré con chibi-suke — Dijo Ryoga convencido de que Sakuno no podía ser tan inocente como lo aparentaba.

— Bueno, no importa — Dijo Rinko — Supongo que nadie los ha presentado de manera correcta... Éste jovencito alegre y descarado es mi hijo mayor. Es adoptado, para que estés al tanto de todo, pero se parece demasiado a Ryoma... Nunca sabremos el por qué... Y esta jovencita dulce y hermosa es Sakuno, una "amiga" de Ryoma.

— Es un placer — Dijo Sakuno, sorprendida de que el muchacho sea adoptado. En realidad lo que más la sorprendía era el hecho de que su príncipe nunca hubiera nombrado la existencia de un hermano.

— El placer siempre será mío — Dijo Ryoga, besando la mano de la castaña.

— Bueno, ve a ayudar a Nanako con la comida, Ryoga — Pronunció Rinko. — Y tú Sakuno, te quedarás a comer

— De acuerdo n.n

— Si quieres ve a la habitación de Ryoma y quédense allí hasta que la comida esté lista.

Sakuno subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación de Ryoma, donde se quedó con el hablando de los jugadores que Ryoma tenía en sus pósters.

Rinko se sentó en el sofá junto a su esposo, y se abrazaron. Estaban muy felices de que Ryoga estuviera de vuelta, y porque Ryoma por fin tenía a una chica dando vueltas...

Ryoga entró a la cocina y abrazó a Nanako por atrás, lo que provocó en su "prima" un sonrojo potente.

— Estás bastante crecida primita mía

— Veo que tú también — Dijo la peli-azul tratando de que su conmoción no se notara. Desde que su "primo" había entrado esa mañana a la casa sintió un sentimiento raro. Al verlo después de tantos años se sintió extraña: lo veía como a un hombre guapo, pero estaba mal porque eran como familia...

BUENO, HASTA ACÁ LLEGUÉ. PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA! ES QUE ESTOY A FULL CON LA ESCUELA... COMPLICACIONES CON LAS CAMPERAS DE EGRESADOS Y MUCHAS PRUEBES u.u EN FIN, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO LA PORQUERÍA QUE ESCRIBÍ, JAJA

NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, Y DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS! ACÁ CONTESTO LOS QUE ME DEJARON EN EL CAPÍTULO PASADO:

viicky2009: menos mal que te gustó el capi, espero que te pase lo mismo con este. Ya llegó Ryoga, ahora hay que ver qué pasa durante el almuerzo... Gracias por desearme suerte! Creo que me está sirviendo, porque hasta ahora me está yendo bien, seguí deseándomela! Jaja. Nos leemos un beso grande.

aifonsy: me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Ojalá que este también. Si, comieron mucho, y Ryoma se descompuso XD Nos leemos! JA NE!

ShirShir: qué bueno que te haya guistado el capi... Me esfuerzo para que queden lo mejor posible. Sí, hago que Momo y Ann tengan una relación! Amo esa pareja Ya apareció Ryoga, ojalá que te guste este capítulo. Nos leemos! Beso...

RyoSakulovers: hola! Cómo estás? Que bueno que te gustó el capi, me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo n.n Obvio, todos quieren que Sakuno sea la novia de Ryoma! Y hasta Ryoga, que recién la conoce, jeje. NOS LEEMOS!

Y todas las fans gritamos...

¡ARRIBA EL 100% RYOSAKU! / ¡SI!

Ja ne!

tormenta oscura: buenas, buenas! Qué tal? Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, ahora que llegó Ryoma... Espero tu review! Nos leemos, besos

dm99: DAI-CHAN! Tanto tiempo, jeje. En cuanto pueda te contesto los mails, y muchas gracias por el de mi cumple! Después te cuento cómo estuvo, jeje. Si, nosotras hubiéramos comido todo eso y más! SOMOS UNAS GLOTONAS, jaja. Me alegra que te guste el fic, espero tu review! BESOTEE!

Hinata-Sakuno: hola ina-chan! Cómo va todo? Espero que muy bien... Te prometo que ni bien pueda te dejo un review en tu fic! El capi me encantó pero no anduve con tiempo de dejarte algo ;) si, es como que es normal usar a fuji para que acerque a Saku-chan... Lo veo como que es el más descarado de todos, por eso se me ocurrió usarlo!

Que mala suerte, con la escuela! Igual yo gracias a Dios no ando con muchas tareas, pero me toman muchas pruebas seguida y tengo que estudiar i tengo líos con el viaje de egresados y las camperas! Bueno hina-chan! Nos leemos, besotee. Espero otro review

ladykagurasama: Cómo estás? Menos mal que te gustó el capi, me cuesta bastante escribir los capis y los reviews me dan animos para seguir n.n Cuidate vos también! Espero tu review! BESOTE

zarax: Cómo estas? Sos el primer revió anónimo que recibo! Jeje. Me alegra que te guste el fic, y acá esta la conti! Espero otro review si? Bye, bye!

Tomoka siempre intentaba consolar a su amiga cuando la veía triste. Siempre le decía "las c


	11. ¿AMIGOS?

HOLA A TODAS! PRIMERO QUE TODO, PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA, PERO ESTUVE DEMASIADO OCUPADA CON LA ESCUELA ¬.¬ SEGURO QUE LES VA A PARECER QUE HAY OOC EN RYOMA, PERO NO ERA ESE EL OBJETIVO, SINO SE SUPONE COMO QUE RYOMA ESTÁ EMPEZANDO A ABRIRSE CON SAKUNO... EN FIN, QUE LO DISFRUTEN MUCHO!

_**POT no me pertenece, ni lo haría en algún tipo de universo alterno**_

**CAPÍTULO 10: ¿AMIGOS?**

Ryoga entró a la cocina y abrazó a Nanako por atrás, lo que provocó en su "prima" un sonrojo potente.

— Estás bastante crecida primita mía

— Veo que tú también — Dijo la peli-azul tratando de que su conmoción no se notara. Desde que su "primo" había entrado esa mañana a la casa sintió un sentimiento raro. Al verlo después de tantos años se sintió extraña: lo veía como a un hombre guapo, pero estaba mal porque era como familia...

— No te imaginas cuánto — Dijo Ryoga con un tono por demás seductor, que causó en Nanako un sonrojo.

— No hace falta que lo imagine, se nota a simple vista — Dijo Nanako — Ahora, ¿qué tal si me dejas seguir haciendo el almuerzo? Sino creo que no lo terminaré hasta la hora de cenar — Intentando enfriar la situación.

— Ok, como tu quieras. Pero esta conversación no quedará así... ¿Necesitas que te ayude? — Dijo el peli-verde cambiando de tema.

— Si, por favor. Ayúdame con las bolas de arroz

Así, ambos hicieron el almuerzo para toda la familia. Incluida Sakuno, la cual esperaban poder considerar parte de la casa dentro de poco. Prepararon la mesa y sirvieron todo.

— ¡Tío, tía! ¡A comer!

— De acuerdo. — Dijo Nanjiro

— Ryoga, ve a llamar a Ryoma y Sakuno — Dijo Rinko

— Hai, hai...

El peli-verde mayor se posicionó donde empieza la escalera y comenzó a llamar a su hermano favorito (hasta donde sabemos no tiene otro)

— ¡Chibi-suke! ¡Deja de hacer cosas subidas de tono con tu noviecita y vengan a comer!

A los pocos segundos, ambos aparecieron y se sentaron con el resto de los habitantes de la casa. Por supuesto, Sakuno estaba sonrojada por el comentario indecente de Ryoga.

— No estábamos haciendo nada "subido de tono", deja de decir chorradas — Dijo Ryoma, con un tono bastante furioso.

— Hai, hai... No se hable más del tema n.n — Dijo el recién llegado.

— Gracias por la comida — Dijeron al unísono todos los presentes en la mesa, y se dispusieron a almorzar.

— ¿Qué te parece la habitación de mi hijo, Saku-chan? — Preguntó Nanjiro con un tono bastante pervertido — ¿La cama es cómoda?

— ¡Tío! Deja de decir esas cosas, por favor — Dijo la peli-azul, viendo que a la jovencita se le subían los colores a la cara nuevamente.

— Emm... Es muy bonito el cuarto de Ryoma-kun: tiene todo que ver con el tenis n.n Y, bueno, pues... Sobre la cama, no puedo hablar porque no me he sentado en ella o/o

— Pero tal vez te has acostado n.o — Dijo Ryoga, tratando de incomodar a su hermano.

Ryoma se atragantó con la comida y tuvieron que ayudarlo porque se estaba poniendo bordo.

— Hijo, ¿estás bien? — Preguntó Rinko muy preocupada. — El próximo que diga algo así se retirará de la casa hasta nuevo aviso ¬.¬

— Hai — Dijeron Nanjiro y Ryoga al unísono

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo luego de la amenaza de la dueña de casa. Sakuno se encargo de lavar los platos, ya que le daba vergüenza comer allí y no ayudar en nada.

— Por lo visto a Ryoma se le curó el dolor de estómago — Dijo Nanako

— Si, ahora tengo otras razones para sentirme mal — Dijo Ryoma mirando gélidamente a su hermano mayor.

— Oh, chibi-suke, ¿hago que te sientas mal? — Pronunció Ryoga con tono sarcástico.

— ¡La conversación se termina aquí o los castigo! — Gritó Rinko

— Hai okaa-san — Dijeron los peli-verdes

— Ejem, ejem... Como ya vi que Ryoma-kun está mejor, me voy a ir a mi casa. Gracias por todo y fue un gusto conocerte Ryoga-san

— El gusto fue mío, Saku-chan n.n — Dijo el hermano mayor, provocando un sonrojo en Sakuno.

Nanako miró mal a su "primo" mayor, se despidió de Sakuno y se encerró en su cuarto a "estudiar". Tal vez, los celos la invadieran un poco cuando lo veía coquetear con otra mujer, pero eso no significaba que tuviera sentimientos "románticos" hacia él.

Sakuno se despidió del resto de la familia y caminó hasta su casa acompañada por Ryoma (todo porque Rinko la obligó). Al llegar, la castaña invitó a pasar al peli-verde. Aunque este no aceptó, Ryuzaki-sensei apareció en la puerta y lo obligó a tomar el té con ella. Hablaron sobre por qué Ryoma no había asistido a los entrenamientos y luego lo liberó. Sakuno aprovechó la situación e hizo que su príncipe subiera a conocer su cuarto: no era justo que ella conociera el del ambarino y él no conociera el suyo.

Al principio, Ryoma intentó escapar de esa situación. Él nunca iba al cuarto de su prima, a menos que tuviera que pedirle algo. Las habitaciones de las mujeres lo hacían sentir incómodo: todos esos productos de belleza y cosas íntimas le provocaban rechazo.

Cuando entró al cuarto de Sakuno, sintió un rico olor a lavanda que lo atrajo hacia adentro. Las paredes eran lilas, al igual que la cama. Los muebles eran color blanco, con algunos detalles en rosa. Había muchos discos y un equipo para escuchar música. La televisión también hacía acto de presencia. Realmente no le disgustaba esa habitación, pero nunca lo diría... Además, no había cosas de mujeres desperdigadas, es decir, que la incomodidad se había esfumado.

Ryoma caminó hacia la cama de Sakuno y se acostó en ella. Tomó el control de la televisión y lo encendió. Desafortunadamente, no estaban pasando ningún partido de tennis, y ahora que recordaba se había perdido la final de "Roland Garros". Su día no era del todo bueno, considerando que su hermano lo había molestado todo el tiempo con Ryuzaki. Es más, la sola presencia de Ryoga lo irritaba... Sakuno interrumpió los pensamientos de su príncipe:

— Mmm... ¿Ryoma-kun? ¿Qué deseas hacer?

— No sé, ¿qué se te ocurre? — La verdad eso shockeó a Sakuno... No esperaba eso de Ryoma. Creía que iba a irse corriendo de su casa ni bien la dejara en la puerta.

— Pues, podemos ver alguna película. Compré un par, y tal vez te agraden

— Mm. ¿Cuáles?

— Post Data: Te amo, Diario de una pasión, Antes de que termine el día..

— Creo que no, suenan mal... ¿Te amo? ¿Pasión?

— Es que son románticas... ¿Qué tal si escuchamos algo de música?

— Podría ser, ¿qué cantantes hay ahora? Hace un tiempo creo que escuché de un grupo llamado "Abba teens"

Sakuno comenzó a reír. Ryoma no tenía idea de la música... Ese grupo ya casi ni existía y era demasiado viejo...

— Etto... Ryoma-kun, eso ya no existe. ¿Qué prefieres: algo en inglés o en japonés?

— Mejor que sea inglés

— Ok, emm... ¡Ah! Ya sé, compré un CD de un muchacho nuevo: se llama Justin Bieber n.n Es muy guapo y canta súper bien

— Pon lo que te plazca... — Dijo Ryoma algo molesto, luego de haber escuchado el último comentario de Ryusaki: ¿"guapo"?

Sakuno puso el CD y comenzó a sonar "Baby". Al parecer, a Ryoma no le desagradaba del todo, ya que se aprendió la letra y tarareaba un poco.

— Etto... Ryoma-kun ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

— ¿Qué sucede?

— No es porque me moleste que estés aquí... Es más, me agrada mucho que te hayas quedado, pero es raro.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Es que no es algo que harías usualmente. Pensé que llegaríamos a la puerta y te irías corriendo...

— Pero tu abuela me obligó a entrar para hablar con ella. — Ryoma hizo una pausa, no sabía si debía debelar la verdadera razón por la cual se encontraba aún allí — De acuerdo, te diré la verdad. No quiero regresar a mi casa...

— Pero Ryoma-kun... ¿A dónde piensas ir? ¿Vas a escaparte?

— Espera, espera... No quiero volver por ahora, pero claro que para la cena tendré que regresar

— ¡Que alivio! Pensé que te querías ir de tu casa, literalmente n.n

— Eso nunca... Puede que no soporte demasiado a mi padre o a Ryoga, pero nunca me iría de allí — Dijo el ambarino con una media sonrisa que hacía que Sakuno quedara hipnotizada.

— Claro... ¡Ah! No sabía que tenías un hermano Ryoma-kun... Y en tu casa no me explicaron demasiado u.u

— Es algo muy largo... — Dijo Ryoma, restándole importancia al asunto

— Pero yo quiero saber sobre tu familia — Pronunció Sakuno con un tono de real interés, lo que convenció a Ryoma.

— Ok, la cosa es que cuando yo era un niño, mi padre adoptó a Ryoga y lo crió durante unos años... Pero un día Aniki desapareció y nunca más supimos de él, hasta ahora. Yo lo vi una vez en un barco, pero no hablamos demasiado, lo que más hicimos fue jugar tennis.

— ¿Y no saben por qué se fue?

— Al principio, mis padres estaban muy mal, y pensaban que se había ido porque no los quería... Con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que no era eso, sino que se había ido en busca de "su gran sueño", tal y como mi padre se lo había inculcado. — Terminó riendo, lo que sorprendió a la castaña.

— ¿Por qué ries?

— No lo se. Creo que me da gracia que haya seguido los consejos del viejo... Yo los sigo escuchando, pero no se me ocurriría hacerle caso a ese viejo podrido...

— ¡Ryoma! No hables así de tu padre. — Dijo la de ojos rojos.

— A propósito Ryus... Digo, Sakuno, ¿tus padres?

— Ellos viven en Hong Kong, se mudaron hace un par de años.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

— Bueno, yo no quería dejar Seigaku... Extrañaría mucho a Tomoka, a mi abuela... Además, había logrado entrar al equipo de tennis

— ¿Si? Eso es una sorpresa totalmente inesperada — Dijo el ambarino, sin esperar el puñetazo que Sakuno le dio en el brazo. Ambos comenzaron a reír, pero en un momento sus miradas se cruzaron: quedaron estáticos, mirando los ojos del otro. La castaña se sonrojó y Ryoma no dilucidaba por qué estaba mirando tanto a Ryusaki. En ese momento, Sumire entró al cuarto con unas galletas y algo de jugo...

— Veo que están algo ocupados — Dijo la entrenadora, viendo a Ryoma tirado en la cama de su nieta, y a esta última sentada a su lado.

— Pero si no estamos haciendo nada, abuela — Dijo Sakuno sonrojada y mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

— Más les vale... Si desean hacer "cosas", vayan a la casa de Echizen. Seguro que el pervertido de su padre les explicará el paso a paso sin ningún problema n.o

Los adolescentes se sonrojaron. Esas cosas aún no estaban en la mente de ninguno: Sakuno era demasiado inocente para pensar en algo como eso, y Ryoma, bueno... Es Ryoma. Aunque últimamente los comentarios de su padre estaban afectándolo demasiado: si veían la televisión y mostraban a una mujer, su padre gritaba alguna barbaridad, pero lo peor de todo, es que él estaba de acuerdo O/O

Sumire dejó la bandeja en el escritorio de su nieta y, al salir, le hizo un gesto de amenaza a Ryoma... ¿Acaso todos pensaban que heredaría los genes pervertidos de su padre? Era obvio que no, sino Sakuno ya no sería virgen. ¡Alto ahí! ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

— Ryoma-kun, Ryoma-kun... ¿¡Ryoma!

— Ah, ¿qué?

— Te estoy preguntando si quieres algo de lo que trajo la abuela

— Si están envenenadas, no — Dijo el peli-verde, provocando una carcajada en la castaña — De acuerdo, dame algunas galletas y jugo

Así, la tarde se les fue volando: la charla continuó, y luego de escuchar a Justin Biebier, Sakuno puso muchos CD's más. Cuando reaccionaron ya faltaba poco para las 21:00 hs.

— ¡Diablos! Es tarde, debo irme Sakuno — Dijo Ryoma, quien quería que la tarde se extendiera un par de horas más, no solo para no regresar a su casa, sino para estar más con esa muchacha que, poco a poco y de manera silenciosa, lo estaba cautivando.

— Te acompaño

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, ambos se pusieron los zapatos y caminaron hasta la entrada del jardín delantero de la casa.

— Me alegra mucho que te hayas quedado Ryoma-kun — Dijo Sakuno algo sonrojada

— A mi también... Ahora debo ir a la sala de torturas

— Si fueras mujer, te podrías quedar a dormir

— ¿Qué tal si me pongo una peluca y digo que me llamo Rina? — Dijo el ambarino

— Algún día lo haremos, definitivamente...

— Ok, te tomo la palabra... Debo irme, nos vemos

— Etto, Ryoma... Quería decirte que me da mucho gusto que estemos conociéndonos más, y tal vez podamos llegar a ser amigos n/n

— Hai, see you Sakuno

El príncipe de esta historia se encaminó a su casa, pensando lo que había dicho Sakuno "Tal vez podamos llegar a ser amigos"... ¿Quién afirmaba que no llegarían a ser algo más?, fue el pensamiento que le provocó insomnio toda la maldita noche, luego de haber tenido una cena bastante tranquila en la que tuvo que escuchar a su hermano diciendo un monólogo sobre cómo conquistaba él a las mujeres. Por alguna extraña razón, su prima también se fue de mal humor a dormir, aunque sospechaba que ella SI estaba durmiendo en esos momentos...

N/A: ¿Y? ¿Gustó o no gustó? ESPERO REVIEWS PLIS, porque la verdad que sino no me inspiro, y no se si seguir... Na! O sea, dejen reviews porque me motivan mucho.

Les cuento algo, me voy de viaje de egresados a Bariloche: MAÑANA! Vuelvo el 25, o sea que de ahí empiezo a escribir de nuevo. Supongo que en julio actualizaré otra vez.

Espero volver y encontrar muuuuuuuuuchos reviews, y les prometo que la próxima los contesto todos ;) Cualquier duda, pregunten

Ja ne!


	12. RESOLVIENDO PROBLEMAS

N/A: ¡Buenas! ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que bien... Yo estoy súper resfriada, de vuelta en la escuela, después del viaje a Bariloche! Y bueno, ya era hora de poner la continuación. Perdón si quedó corto pero bueno, es lo que me sale de la cabeza, asi que no se puede pretender mucho... Jeje

_**POT NO ME PERTENECE Y SUS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO**_

**CAPÍTULO 11: RESOLVIENDO PROBLEMAS**

El príncipe de esta historia se encaminó a su casa, pensando lo que había dicho Sakuno "Tal vez podamos llegar a ser amigos"... ¿Quién afirmaba que no llegarían a ser algo más?, fue el pensamiento que le provocó insomnio toda la maldita noche, luego de haber tenido una cena bastante tranquila en la que tuvo que escuchar a su hermano diciendo un monólogo sobre cómo conquistaba él a las mujeres. Por alguna extraña razón, su prima también se fue de mal humor a domir, aunque sospechaba que ella SI estaba durmiendo en esos momentos...

A la mañana siguiente, nuestro príncipe se levantó con un gran mal humor. Muchas cosas malas podían pasarle, pero no poder dormir se equiparaba con perder un partido de tennis: ¡pobre de quien se cruzara en su camino ese día! Salió de su dormitorio para tomarse un baño, tal vez eso lo relajara, pero para su sorpresa el cuarto estaba ocupado. Su furia aumentó: al bajar las escaleras descubrió que la persona que le impedía bañarse era su ADORADO hermano, Ryoga...

Decidió desayunar. Su madre se había encargado de cocinar, así que comería tostadas: algo más para que su mal humor creciera... Cuando terminó de deleitar esa "deliciosa" comida, Ryoga hizo acto de presencia. Ni siquiera lo dejó pronunciar un "buenos días", sólo salió corriendo escaleras arriba para tomar un baño.

— Buenos días. ¿Qué le pasa a Chibi-suke? — Dijo Ryoga con un tono burlón

— No lo se. Ni siquiera me dijo buenos días — Pronunció Rinko con algo de enfado

— Tal vez se encuentra de mal humor — Contestó el peli-verde mayor

— No se, pero más te vale no molestarlo ¬.¬

— Hai, hai okaa-san... ¿Dónde esta todo el mundo?

— Tu padre está afuera "leyendo el periódico" y Nanako salió temprano como a quien lleva e diablo... Supongo que se le hizo tarde para algo — Dijo la mujer de la casa

Mientras tanto, Ryoma tomaba un baño con agua tibia para relajar un poco los músculos. Ese día no tenía entrenamiento porque habían acordado que los viernes, sábados y domingos serían de descanso. Cuando terminó se puso una chomba verde, unos pantalones blancos y unas zapatillas que combinaban con su remera. Casi no se peinó y salió muy apurado de su casa con rumbo a quién sabe dónde. Caminó por una hora y llegó a un parque. Allí busco sobra en un árbol y se recostó.

Esa mañana en la casa de las Ryusaki todo era normal: Sumire se había ido a desayunar con sus amigas y Sakuno se levantó a las 10:00 de la mañana para bañarse y desayunar. Tomó un té y galletas y luego se bañó. Se vistió con un jean angosto, unas "converse all star" blancas y una remera suelta de color rojo. Como aún era temprano decidió salir a caminar.

La castaña estaba feliz porque recordaba la bonita tarde que había pasado junto a Ryoma el día anterior. Todo parecía un sueño: estaba ansiosa por contarle todo a Tomoka, lástima que ella estaba de viaje y no volvería hasta antes de empezar las clases: estaban terminando enero, y para su desgracia, su mejor amiga no se encontraría presente en su cumpleaños, para el cual solo faltaban un par de semanas.

Sakuno caminó y caminó, admirando el cielo despejado de ese día que recién comenzaba. Cuando llegó a una plaza se sentó en uno de los bancos de madera que había allí y, como a la media hora, vio al amor de su vida recostándose en un árbol cercano. Estaba completamente efusiva: quería gritar y saltar. ¿Acaso los dioses estaban de su lado? Se quedó en su lugar y luego de unos minutos decidió ir con Ryoma...

Caminó lentamente y lo observó. Se veía de lo más bonito: esa ropa le quedaba genial, gracias a Kami-sama que había dejado de usar solo ropa deportiva; y sus cabellos algo mojados se mecían con el viento. Parecía una ilusión. Decidió dejar de fantasear y se sentó a su lado. Ryoma parecía dormir, y lo estaba haciendo, hasta que sintió ese perfume a lavanda típico de la muchacha que no lo dejaba dormir. La falta de sueño lo estaba afectando por demás: si seguía así compraría algún tipo de sedante que lo ayude a conciliar el maldito sueño...

Ryoma se dignó a abrir sus bellos ojos color miel y vió a Sakuno sentada a su lado, mirando la nada.

— Sakuno, ¿qué haces aquí? — Dijo estupefacto. Al parecer no estaba alucinando: los dioses lo odiaban.

— Pues estaba sentada en un banco y te vi aquí acostado, así que decidí venir a verte, pero estabas muy dormido — ¡Oh si! Los dioses la adoraban demasiado: no solo lo encontraba, sino que ahora estaba hablando con el.

— Si, que bueno...

— ¿Qué te sucede? — Dijo Sakuno algo preocupada por el tono de Ryoma

— No dormí anoche, tuve que esperar a que Ryogas se bañara cuando yo quería hacerlo primero y mi madre me hizo tostadas de desayuno. Además, estaba intentando dormir aquí, pero tampoco pude

Sakuno se sintió muy mal. Al parecer, Ryoma no podía dormir tranquilo en el parque porque ella lo había molestado...

— Lo siento mucho, creo que soy demasiado molesta... No tendría que haber venido a hablarte — Dijo a castaña con la voz algo quebrada

— No es tu culpa Sakuno — Bueno, si lo era, pero no podía decirle que no dormía pensando en ella u.u — Es que no estoy bien de la cabeza

— Jaja. ¡Que bobo eres! — Dijo la oji-roja con una sonrisa cautivadora — Tengo una idea, ya que no pudiste dormir porque te molesté, yo voy7 a solucionar todos tus problemas n.o

— ¿Si? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Vamos a mi casa, te preparo un súper desayuno y luego duermes un rato, ¿qué te parece?

— No lo se, tal vez a Ryusaki-sensei le moleste — Dijo Ryoma con la esperanza de que la vieja no estuviera en su casa

— No hay nada de qué preocuparse, se fue a desayunar y almorzar con sus amigas n.n

¡Genial! Tal vez los dioses no lo odiaran tanto después de todo...

Caminaron en silencio hasta la casa de Sakuno y llegaron cuando ya era mediodía

— ¿Qué te parece si en vez de desayunar preparo el almuerzo y luego duermes la siesta?

— Ok. Estoy de acuerdo.

Sakuno preparo miso y muchas bolas de arroz para deleitar a su príncipe, mientras él miraba un partido de "Wimbledon"... La castaña fantaseaba con que eran una pareja de recién casados en su casa nueva y se ponía roja sola. La escena era bastante cómica, pero el peli-verde no se daba por enterado: estaba demasiado concentrado dandole instrucciones a Federer para ganar el maldito partido...

Como a la media hora lla comida estuvo lista y la parejita se sentó a comer. Gracias a Kami, el partido había terminado y el número 1 del mundo había ganado, sino Ryoma estaría totalmente insoportable

— Gracias por la comida — Dijeron ambos y se dispusieron a comer

— Esta delicioso — Dijo el muchacho con la boca llena

— Muchas gracias, Ryoma — Pronunció Sakuno, con su típico rubor en las mejillas

— De nada

Así, el almuerzo transcurrió amenamente, hablando de cómo Ryoma vencería al mejor jugador de tennis del momento. Por supuesto, la mitad de las cosas que decía eran chino básico para la pobre castaña, pero se esforzaba en parecer asombrada con cada palabra del peli-verde, que terminó más que satiosfecho con su monólogo y la comida que Sakuno había preparado. Ambos lavaron los platos y la oji-roja fantaseó nuevamente con lo de estar recién casados.

— Parecemos una pareja de recién casados, ¿no? — Se le escapó a Sakuno, que inmediatamente se tapó la boca

— Podría ser — Dijo Ryoma, quien luego de decir eso se sintió el ser más confundido sobre la tierra

Cuando terminaron Ryoma propuso ir a dormir una siesta. Sakuno no estaba del todo convencida, pero se lo había prometido a su príncipe y debía cumplir con lo pactado.

— Bueno, espera que bajo una almohada para que puedas dormir en el sillón — Dijo Sakuno

— ¿En el sillón?

— Pues, sí... ¿A dónde pensaste que ibas a dormir?

— En tu cama — Pronunció Ryoma con total seguridad

— Etto... Pero sería raro

— ¿Por qué? Sólo es prestarme tu cama — Insistió el peli-verde

— Pero... No es normal que duermas en mi cama Ryoma. No lo se... — Dijo Sakuno dubitativa. Tal vez era algo normal, pero no la convencía del todo: recién estaban conociendose mejor

— Come on, Sakuno... No vamos a hacer nada raro, solo es dormir — Pronunció Ryoma, mirando a la castaña a los ojos

— De acuerdo — Dijo ella, completamente hipnotizada

Ambos subieron las escaleras e ingresaron al cuarto de la muchacha. Se acostaron, Ryoma a la izquierda, y cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo...

Cuando Ryoga terminó su desayuno, decidió ir a molestar a su padre. Luego de hacer que Karupin despedazara la nueva revista de Nanjiro, salió corriendo de su casa... Rinko estaba gritándole a su esposo por seguir viendo ese tipo de revistas a una edad tan avanzada. ¿Por qué será que su padre veía eso teniendo una esposa? Otra pregunta que nunca sería contestada...

El peli-verde mayor caminó un poco, pensando en cierta muchacha que vive con el en esos momentos. Ryoga es el típico "sex simbol" a cada lado que va: culquier mujer que se cruce en su camino puede llegar a ser su próxima conquista. Pero desde que llegó a la casa, sintió una atracción hacia Nanako. No la veia desde que eran pequeños, cuando aún la consideraba su "prima", pero ahora estaba tan crecida, tan hermosa... Es toda una mujer, y a Ryoga le resulta imposible no darse cuenta de eso: su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado, además tiene una personalidad atractiva y calmada: todo lo contrario a él, que siempre está exaltado. Tal vez, eso que dicen de que los opuestos se atraen sea cierto...

En el camino se encontró con la dueña de sus pensamientos. El semblante de la muchacha no era de los mejores que haya visto en su vida, pero pararía a hablar con ella de todos modos.

— Hola Nanako-chan — Dijo con su típico tono seductor.

— Hola, primo — Dijo la muchacha, con una sonrisa fingida, y resaltando la última palabra.

Últimamente, Nanako se sentía algo perdida. Con solo ver a Ryoga sentía una revolución en su estómago y la alegría le saltaba por los poros. Cualquiera podría diagnosticar un gran enamoramiento, pero para ella eso estaba mal: se supone que son primos y el amor entre la familia no es algo de lo más normal. Por lo tanto, intentaba pensar en él como su familia, para que le de repulsión pensar en su "primo" como otra cosa... Su plan no funcionaba para nada: el lo hacia dificil... Siempre coqueteaba con ella y mientras preparaban la cena le había tirado una indirecta MUY directa.

— Ryoga, si te es posible... No somos primos de sangre — Dijo él, tratando de que ella olvidara su ficticia relación familiar.

— Lo sé, pero todos nos ven como eso, como PRIMOS — Dijo Nanako, con una expresión de tristeza en su bello rostro

— Nos ven así porque es lo que demostramos. Si nos odiáramos no seríamos nada, y si nos amáramos seríamos una pareja normal. ¿No lo crees?

— No lo sé... Es algo imposible, ¿verdad? — Nanako sentía que Ryoga le coqueteaba, pero no estaba seguro de que el la quisiera realmente.

— Depende... Yo no tendría ningún problema, pero al parecer tú si

— Yo no he dicho nada. Siento que si algo pasara entre nosotros, sería rechazado por los tíos y, sobre todo, por Ryoma.

— No creo que okaa-san y el viejo lo rechacen... Pero no se por qué estamos hablando de esto, ¿o acaso estás interesada en mi? — Dijo el peli-verde provocando un sonrojo en Nanako

— ¿Eh? Pues... N- no. ¿Y tú?

— Bueno, si jugamos a mentir tendría que decir lo mismo que tú: "no"

— ¿Qué insinúas Ryoga?

— ¿Yo? No insinúo nada, Nana-chan... Sólo pienso que, en realidad, a ti te sucede algo conmigo que no quieres admitir por miedo a no se qué

— ¿Y de qué sirve que a mi me "pase algo" contigo si, al parecer, no es recíproco?

— No estes todo el tiempo a la defensiva Nana-chan... Yo no he dicho que tú no me intereses, es más, me parece que te he dado señales suficientes como para que te des cuenta de que SI me atraes. — Dijo él muy serio, por lo que Nanako se puso nerviosa

— No estoy a la defensiva. Es sólo que, bueno... Yo si me di cuenta de todo, pero no se si lo que quieres es algo momentáneo o realmente te atraigo, y no voy a arriesgarme por ti

— No te arriesgarías por mi... Es bueno saberlo — Dijo Ryoga algo molesto por el comentario de la muchacha

— No, entiendes mal... No me refiero a que no me arriesgaría por ti. Pero no se cuáles son tus intenciones y no voy a arriesgarme a que me lastimes

— Me estoy cansando de esto: vamos a hablar claro. Tú, me atraes, como mujer, como persona... Quiero estar contigo, no se qué es lo que no entiendes, mujer

— Bueno, no hace falta ser tan directo... O sea que, ¿quieres una relación?

— ¡Bingo! ¿Y tú? ¿Qué pretendes?

— Yo debo pensarlo bien...

— ¿¡Qué! Me declaré para nada, para que sigas dudando

— No dudo de ti... Dudo de mi. Tú también me gustas, y mucho pero... No se, tengo miedo de lo que dira la familia

— Los demás no importan. Solo escucha lo que tu corazón dice

— Disculpame Ryoga, pero debo pensarlo. Lo digo en serio... ¿Puedes esperar un par de días por mi respuesta?

Así, sin dejar que Ryoga le conteste, Nanako dio media vuelta y cuando iba a comenzar a caminar, Ryoga la tomó del brazo. El peli-verde rodeó la cintura de la muchacha y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron, Nanako salió caminando como un torpedo y roja como una manzana en pleno estado de maduración.

Él, muy contento por haber aclarado todo lo que no lo dejaba en paz, siguió caminando rumbo a una heladería para comer un cono muy grande de chocolate y frutilla...

N/A: Dejen muchos reviews plis! Porque sino me da la sensación de que nadie lee la historia- Obvio sin menospreciar a quienes si me dejan comentarios :) Acá se los contesto:

RyoSakulovers: espero que te resulte interesante este capítulo. Ya todo avanza un poco más n.n Espero otro review si? Gracias por el otro!

Y todas las fans gritamos...

¡ARRIBA EL 100% RYOSAKU! / ¡SI!

viicky2009: Buenas, buenas! Qué bueno que te haya gustado el otro capi, ojalá te pase lo mismo con este.. Gracias por el review n.n y obviamente espero otro! Ja ne

aifonsy: muchisimas gracias por el review! Me alienta mucho que los dejen... Si, me gusta Justin Bieber, es decir, como canta, porque no me parece lindo! A vos? Bueno, espero otro review si? Nos leemos ;)

dm99: Buenas dai-chan! Jaja, no me extraña que no hayas tenido ganas de iniciar sesión... Me encanto Bariloche, y cuando pueda te voy a contar como fue todo :) Que mal que estes tan saturada con la facultad :S Yo agradezco que no estoy haciendo demasiado en la escuela, pero con esto de las vacaciones quieren tomar muchos exámenes x.x

Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior! Ojala que este tambien ;) Nos leemos Dai-chan! Besotee

ili-sama: hola! Cómo estas? Gracias por alagar el fic, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto :) En este capitulo no pasa demasiado entre Ryoma y Saku, pero paciencia porque ya van a pasar más cosas! Espero review si? Ja ne!

Bella-uchiha1: gracias por el review! Espero que el capi te guste :) Nos leemos!


	13. COMPLICACIONES Y ACERCAMIENTOS

**The prince of tennis no me pertenece, sólo uso los personajes para crear una historia.**

**COMPLICACIONES Y ACERCAMIENTOS**

Así, sin dejar que Ryoga le conteste, Nanako dio media vuelta y cuando iba a comenzar a caminar, Ryoga la tomó del brazo. El peli-verde rodeó la cintura de la muchacha y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron, Nanako salió caminando como un torpedo y roja como una manzana en pleno estado de maduración.

Él, muy contento por haber aclarado todo lo que no lo dejaba en paz, siguió caminando rumbo a una heladería para comer un cono muy grande de chocolate y frutilla...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luego de unas horas, Ryoma despertó... Se sentía muy bien por haber recuperado las horas de sueño que le faltaban. Además, el olor a lavanda lo tranquilizaba mucho. Ahí fue cuando recordó que el olor provenía de la muchacha que estaba durmiendo a su lado. La observó muy atentamente: era muy bonita cuando dormía, con tanta paz en su rostro, era practicamente un ángel... Asustado por sus propios pensamientos, el peli-verde se levantó de manera brusca de la cama, provocando que Sakuno despierte.

La castaña abrió sus ojos y vio a Ryoma con la mano en la frente y cara de preocupación. Tal vez no había dormido lo suficiente aún y le dolía la cabeza.

— ¿Qué sucede Ryoma? ¿Te sientes mal?

— No, solo estaba pensando en algo, y bueno... No tiene importancia — Dijo él, con una sonrisa encantadora.

Ella solo devolvió la sonrisa y sus mejillas se colorearon levemente. Al parecer, tener una mejor relación con Ryoma hacía que sus sonrojos sean un poco más leves.

— Mmm... ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — Dijo el de ojos ámbar. — ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un helado? Yo invito, ya que hiciste que me sintiera mejor.

— De acuerdo, me parece bien. Aunque yo no soy la que te hizo sentir mejor, sino la siesta. — Dijo Sakuno, para luego reír levemente

— No sabría decirlo — Pronunció él, perdido en los ojos de la castaña.

La situación se tornó un poco incómoda cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que él había dicho. Automáticamente agarraron sus pertenencias, se pusieron los zapatos y salieron. Sakuno le quería enseñar una heladería bastante nueva, y muy recomendable. Al llegar, Ryoma vio que su hermano estaba ahí y quizo huír, pero era muy tarde ya que Ryoga los había visto.

— ¡Chibi-cuke! ¡Sakuno-chan! — Gritó el peliverde mayor — ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

— Vinimos a comprar unas raquetas de tennis para sakuno... ¿Qué crees que podríamos estar haciendo en una heladería? — Dijo Ryoma enfadado. ¿Cómo alguien de su familia podía ser tan idiota? Bueno, aunque pensándolo mejor, su padre era, en efecto, un idiota

— ¡Ryoma! Se bueno con tu hermano, no hizo nada como para que contestes asi— Pronunció Sakuno con enfado

— Esta bien Sakuno-chan. Mi hermano se irrita porque estoy interrumpiendo su cita— Dijo Ryoga. Luego le guiñó el ojo a su hermano menor y se fue muy contento con su helado.

— Pe... Pero no es una cita — Susurró la castaña totalmente sonrojada, y algo decepcionada

— ¿Qué dices?— Preguntó Ryoma

— Mmm... Nada. ¿Compramos el helado?— Dijo Sakuno intentando cambiar el tema de conversación

Ambos se acercaron al mostrador del local, y pidieron sus helados. Ella eligió de frutilla y vainilla, y Ryoma eligió chocolate y vainilla. Luego, se sentaron en un banco que estaba fuera de la heladería.

— ¿Qué te parece el helado?— Preguntó Sakuno

— Está rico, aunque he probado mejores...

— ¿Si? ¿Dónde?

— Ah, en América, no aquí

— Oh, ya veo — Dijo la castaña

— Sakuno, ¿te sucede algo? Desde que se fue mi hermano estás algo extraña, como si algo te molestara — Preguntó el peliverde con intriga

— Emm, no es nada. No tiene ninguna importancia

— Pero eso quiere decir que algo te sucede

— No, no... Realmente no quiero hablar de eso. — Sakuno no sabía cómo cambiar de tema. No podía decirle que estaba desilusionada porque nunca había tenido una cita, y que eso era lo único que podría considerar como una, aunque muy bien sabía que no lo era. Su verguenza le impedía salir con muchachos y pasarla bien.

— De acuerdo, si no confías en mi — Dijo él, tratando de persuadir a Sakuno con un poco de psicología barata.

— No es eso, para nada. Es algo que me daría mucha pena decir... Por favor, no insistas.

La mente de Ryoma comenzó a hacer muchas deducciones, como que a ella no le gustaba el helado y se esforzaba por comerlo con él, o que realmente no lo soportaba, pero era bondadosa y pasaba el rato con el para no hacerlo sentir mal... O, aún peor, que estaba enamorada de Ryoga. Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, los celos afloraban, pero no conocía esa nueva sensación...

— Acaso... ¿Acaso que gusta mi hermano? — Dijo él con cara de incredulidad

— ¿Quéééé? ¡No! ¡Para nada! — Pronunció Sakuno. Si tan solo Ryoma supiera que era el quien le gustaba y no su hermano

— Mmmm... No te creo ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

— Porque no quiero que me preguntes cosas tan íntimas, te juro que algún día te contaré quién es la persona que más me importa

— O sea que alguien te gusta

— Sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie... Que sea un secreto. ¿Y a ti te gusta alguien Ryoma?

— Tal vez — Dijo él, con cara de confudido. No sabía por qué su respuesta no había sido un "NO"

Sakuno se asombró y sus esperanzas crecieron, tal vez fuera ella la chica de la que el estaba enamorándose. Su abuela siempre le decía que nunca se debían perder las esperanzas, por más extraño que sea lo que deseamos.

— ¿En serio? Y... ¿la conozco? — Preguntó ella con una sonrisa

— Tal vez

— ¡Ryoma! — Dijo ella, y luego miró el reloj — ¡Oh! Debo regrsar a casa... Mi abuela ya debe estar por llegar y se va a asustar si no estoy allí

— Ok, te acompaño. — Dijo el peliverde

Caminaron hablando de banalidades, como si el camino nunca acabara, pero llegaron más rápido de lo que creían a la casa de la castaña provocando un vacío en ambos: su relación estaba cambiando, y al parecer no querían separarse hasta el día siguiente, pero no podían quedarse juntos... Además, todo era confuso para Ryoma, ya que nunca se había sentido así. Él estaba comenzando a pensar que se estaba efermando o algo así.

— Bueno, hemos llegado — Dijo ella con un deje de tristeza en sus palabras

— Lo sé... ¿Mañana qué debes hacer? No tengo entrenamiento hasta el lunes, así que podemos salir — ¿Acaso la había invitado a salir como si fuera una cita?

— Bu... Bueno, podríamos ir al centro comercial a comer, o al cine. — Dijo ella sonrojada y feliz

— Yeah. No hay problema... Llámame más tarde a casa y arreglamos el horario y a dónde vamos... — Dijo Ryoma. Se acercó a la muchacha y le besó la mejilla — See you, Sakuno

— Matta-ne Ryoma

Ella entró a su casa para hacer manualidades y expresar su felicidad mientras esperaba a su abuela... Y él caminó hasta su casa arrepintiéndose de pedirle a Ryusaki que lo llamara, si llegaba a atender su hermano o su padre era chico muerto. Aunque tal vez, el sufrimiento valiera la pena...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luego de molestar a su hermano y a la dulzura de Ryusaki decidió regresar a su casa... Tal vez encontrara a Nana-chan, o tal vez, no... Cuando llegó se quitó los zapatos y lo primero que vió fue a su padre viendo una revista con mujeres voluptuosas en pequeños trajes de baño. Se preguntó por qué su padre no cambiaba con los años y seguía sin madurar... Siguió hasta la cocina porque sintió olor a una torta, pero se desilusionó al ver a su madre. No es que no la quisiera, pero esperaba encontrar a alguien más.

— Okaa-sama — Dijo dándole un abrazo a la mujer — ¿Y Nanako?

— Está en su habitación, pero pidió que no la molestemos. ¿Acaso tu sabes algo? — Preguntó Rinko

— ¿Por qué debería saber algo?

— Mmm... No lo se, se siente tensión entre ustedes cuando estamos todos juntos — Dijo la mujer, sospechando que algo ocurría entre su hijo y su sobrina.

— Te lo estás imaginando. Todo está más que bien entre nosotros.. Ahora, con permiso — Dijo el peliverde para dirigirse a la habitación de Nanako.

Al llegar al cuarto de la chica, se paró en frente de la puerta y golpeó un par de veces. Nada se escuchó del otro lado y decidió golpear nuevamente.

— Pedí que nadie me moleste. Vete por favor — Se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— Nana-chan — Canturreó Ryoga. — Déjame entrar, creo que debemos aclarar un par de asuntos más

— Creo que no hay nada más que aclarar. Ya hiciste mucho hoy. Ahora vete de una buena vez.

— No creo que eso sea lo correcto. Vamos, déjame entrar, prometo no hacerte nada — Dijo él, con una sonrisa maliciosa

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una muchacha con la vista algo roja.

— ¿Por qué has estado llorando? — Le preguntó Ryoga, con tono de preocupación

— Porque estoy demasiado confundida. Desde que volviste no puedo dormir bien, no logro concentrarme en mis cosas. Pensaba que era la emoción de volver a verte, pero con lo que pasó esta tarde estoy mucho más confundida que antes...

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿El beso que te di?

— Si — Dijo Nanako sonrojándose — No sé lo que me sucedió en ese momento. Mi mente estaba en blanco, y no creo que lo que hicimos sea correcto. ¡Somos primos!

— No, no lo somos. Yo no soy hijo de sangre de los Echizen, ellos son mis padres, y tú podrías ser mi familia, pero no te veo como una prima. Te veo como una mujer hermosa, que mee hace perder el sueño y que ronda mi cabeza todo el día.

— Deja de decir esas cosas. Solo logras confundirme más. Ni siquiera tengo claro qué es lo que siento por ti — Dijo Nanako, enfadada

— No lo tienes claro porque no te quieres dar cuenta. Yo se muy bien qué sientes por mi. Estás enamorada, y yo también. Lo único que debes hacer es aceptar que no somos familia y dejarte amar...

Ryoga se acerco a la muchacha y la besó nuevamente. Ella se sentía como en las nubes. Era una sensación hermosa, pero a la vez estaba preocupada por sus tíos: no sabía si eso era algo que aceptarían.

Cuando se separaron, él la miró fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos, y luego se retiró a su propia habitación. Nanako era la mujer más confundida del universo, y moría por obtener una respuesta de algún lado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ryoma llegó a su casa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, provocando que su madre se interesara en su situación.

— ¿Qué te sucede hijo? Estás muy sonriente

— Nada, solo tuve un buen día, lejos de mi pervertido padre — Dijo él, aprovechando la situación para insultar a Nanjiro

— Me alegro. ¿Dónde estuviste?

— Por ahí, durmiendo y comiendo en paz

— Seguro que estuvo con alguna muchachita y no quiere contarnos — Dijo Nanjiro, metiéndose en la conversación de su mujer y su hijo menor

— ¿Y qué si fuera así? — Dijo Rinko con los nervios crispados por los comentarios desubicados de su marido

— Bueno, pues nada. Pero esta omitiendo información importante para nuestras vidas

— Que yo tenga novia o no, no provoca ningún cambio en tu vida. Seguirías tirado, viendo revistas que no son para hombres casados ni de tu edad — Dijo Ryoma, un poco malhumorado

— De acuerdo, cálmense los dos — Los sermoneó Rinko

De pronto, el teléfono sonó y Ryoma corrió a atenderlo. Esto llamó más la atención de sus padres, ya que usualmente, él odiaba hablar por teléfono con alguien

— Moshi, Moshi — Dijo Ryoma al colocar el teléfono en su oído

— ¿Qué tal? ¿Se encontraría Ryoma-kun?

— Soy yo — Pronunció él, llevándose el teléfono a su habitación

— ¡Ah! No reconocí tu voz, habla Sakuno

— Si, me di cuenta

— ¿Cómo estás? Sé que es algo pronto para llamar, pero no logré resistirme — Dijo la castaña

— No hay problema, sólo estaba discutiendo con Nanjiro — Dijo el peliverde cerrando la puerta de su cuarto y acostándose en la cama

— ¡Qué raro! — Dijo ella con tono sarcástico — En fin, para no ocupar tu tiempo, ¿qué haremos mañana?

— No lo sé, para mi es lo mismo, elige tú

— Bueno, podríamos almorzar juntos y después ir a ver alguna película. ¿Te parece?

— Ok, hagamos eso. La película la elegimos allá.

— Si, porque no tengo idea de qué hay en la cartelera

— De acuerdo, nos encontramos en la puerta del centro comercial a las 11:30. No llegues tarde ni te pierdas por favor — Dijo él riendo

— ¡No te burles! Allí estaré a esa hora... Nos vemos Ryoma

— See you tomorrow Sakuno

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS, prometo que actualizaré pronto. Pido perdón por el tiempo que no subí nada, pero este año fue demasiado para mí. Tuve que ir a la escuela y a la universidad juntas para hacer un curso de ingreso. Gracias a Dios lo logré!

Dejen más reviews, y prometo que en el próximo capítulo los contesto :)


	14. PRIMERA SALIDA JUNTOS

_LO DE SIEMPRE: POT ES DE TAKESHI KONOMI Y NO HAY NINGUNA FORMA DE QUE SEA MÍO, A MENOS QUE ME HAGA MILLONARIA Y LE COMPRE LOS DERECHOS :)_

**CAPÍTULO 13: PRIMERA SALIDA JUNTOS**

De pronto, el teléfono sonó y Ryoma corrió a atenderlo. Esto llamó más la atención de sus padres, ya que usualmente, él odiaba hablar por teléfono con alguien

— Moshi, Moshi — Dijo Ryoma al colocar el teléfono en su oído

— ¿Qué tal? ¿Se encontraría Ryoma-kun?

— Soy yo — Pronunció él, llevándose el teléfono a su habitación

— ¡Ah! No reconocí tu voz, habla Sakuno

— Si, me di cuenta

— ¿Cómo estás? Sé que es algo pronto para llamar, pero no logré resistirme — Dijo la castaña

— No hay problema, sólo estaba discutiendo con Nanjiro — Dijo el peliverde cerrando la puerta de su cuarto y acostándose en la cama

— ¡Qué raro! — Dijo ella con tono sarcástico — En fin, para no ocupar tu tiempo, ¿qué haremos mañana?

— No lo sé, para mi es lo mismo, elige tú

— Bueno, podríamos almorzar juntos y después ir a ver alguna película. ¿Te parece?

— Ok, hagamos eso. La película la elegimos allá.

— Si, porque no tengo idea de qué hay en la cartelera

— De acuerdo, nos encontramos en la puerta del centro comercial a las 11:30. No llegues tarde ni te pierdas por favor — Dijo él riendo

— ¡No te burles! Allí estaré a esa hora... Nos vemos Ryoma

— See you tomorrow Sakuno

Esa mañana se levantó más temprano de lo normal. Eran las 7:00 y ya tenía los ojos como dos bolas disco. Tal vez era porque se había pasado la noche pensando en lo nerviosa que se encontraba, o tal vez sólo deseaba no llegar tarde a su "cita" con el chico que amaba.

Se dio un baño y comenzó a revolver su armario para encontrar algo adecuado que ponerse. En esos momentos deseaba que Tomoka no estuviera de viaje, así la ayudaría a escoger su atuendo.

Luego de tirar por la habitación y guardar toda su ropa repetidas veces, decidió ponerse un short de color blanco, con una musculosa de color verde manzana y sus fieles zapatillas "converse" de color verde. Tenía una coleccion de esas zapatillas, las adoraba, y los colores eran de lo mas variados. Cuando terminó de vestirse se peinó el cabello y lo dejó suelto. Olía delicioso por el baño que acababa de tomar.

Bajó las escaleras y desayunó con su abuela, quien a los pocos minutos abandonó la casa para salir con sus amigas. A veces esto hacía sentir sola a la castaña, pero últimamente era perfecto, ya que no le tenía que contar que salía mucho con Ryoma o decirle a dónde iba.

Cuando terminó de desayunar lavó su taza y se fue. Eran las 11:00 asi que llegaría a tiempo a la puerta del centro comercial.

Ryoma se levantó a las 10:00 de la mañana y se dio un baño rápido. Se puso unas bermudas de jean, una remera negra con escote en "V" y unas zapatilla del mismo color que la remera. Había decidido vestirse un poco mejor en esa ocasión, no porque fuera especial, sino que... Bueno, no sabía la razón exacta pero quería verse mejor. Bajó a comer el desayuno que le había preparado su madre. Esas deliciosas tostadas que taaanto amaba (nótese el tono sarcástico de la oración),

— Buenos días hijo — Dijo Rinko cuando vio aparecer al menor por la escalera.

— Hola — Pronunció secamente el peliverde

— ¿Por qué estas tan bien vestido? — Preguntó la mujer. No era normal que su hijo se visitiera de esa forma para andar por la casa. No era normal ni siquiera que usara esa ropa ni para salir...

— Pues, a ningún lado. Solo... Solo voy a comer con Momo-sempai

— Mmm... Bueno, si tú lo dices

— Si. Yo lo digo — Dijo él, tomándole el pelo a su madre

— No me tomes el pelo, jovencito

— Hai, hai. Me voy antes de que Nanjiro aparezca, o peor, que Ryoga aparezca...

Así, Ryoma salió de su casa, con dirección al centro comercial. Tenía suficiente tiempo como para llegar caminando, sin tener que soportar el tumulto del metro.

Llegó a las 11:25 a destino, pero todavía no había señales de la castaña. Lo único que esperaba es que ella no se demorara, aunque era su costumbre perderse.

Transcurrieron aproximadamente unos 15 minutos hasta que Sakuno logro llegar a la puerta del centro comercial, pero no había señales del peliverde. Se preocupó, ya que no era normal que Ryoma no esté allí. Era una persona muy cumplidora con los horarios. Esperó por él, hasta que lo vio salir del centro comercial con una "Ponta" en la mano.

— Konnichiwa, Ryoma — Dijo ella, con una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro

— ¿Cómo estás? — Dijo el peliverde

— Bien. ¿Y tú?

— Muy bien — Pronunció él, con una sonrisa ladina que hizo que se derritiera hasta la antártida

— Ah, genial — Dijo ella pensando que le encantaría darle un abrazo enorme en ese momento, y nunca más soltarlo...

— Emm... Bueno, ¿qué hacemos?

— ¿Qué te parece si damos unas vueltas por el centro comercial? Luego podríamos comer algo y, finalmente, ir a ver una película al cine. Si es que dan algo que no guste a ambos.

— Ok, hagamos todo eso que dijiste

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del imponente centro comercial, viendo tiendas de ropa, para desgracia de Ryoma, y tiendas de deportes, para desgracia de la castaña.

El tiempo pasó volando, y a las 12:30 decidieron ir a comer. Entraron en un lugar de comida rápida. El peliverde pidió 3 hamburguesas con queso, papas y gaseosa grandes. Sakuno ordenó una hamburguesa con queso, papas y gaseosa pequeñas. Cuando les entregaron su pedido se sentaron en una mesa para dos personas junto a la ventana. En la mesa de al lado había una pareja bastante acaramelada, cosa que avergonzó a Sakuno.

— Etto... ¿Cómo estás pasando el día hasta ahora? — Preguntó ella, disimulando su incomodidad.

— Bien, vi un par de cosas que quisiera comprar. Para jugar tennis, por supuesto...

— Claro, claro... No cabe ninguna duda — Dijo ella, tratando de no asesinarlo por sólo pensar en ese deporte — Yo también vi cosas que deseo comprar...

— ¿Para jugar? — Dijo él interesado

— No, sólo... Etto, ropa. Aunque debería comprar una cinta para el mango de la raqueta

— Yo tengo un poco en mi casa, te lo daré la próxima

— De acuerdo, muchas gracias — Pronunció ella, alegre de escuchar la frase: "la próxima"

— Está bien. A propósito, ¿tú no tenías una amiga? Una que gritaba mucho.

— Si, si. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Dijo Sakuno, temiendo que su príncipe estuviera enamorado de Tomoka en secreto

— Bueno, es que no la vi desde que volvi

— Está de viaje, pero regresará cuando comiencen las clases. Acaso... ¿Acaso ella te interesa de alguna forma?

— Sólo me interesaría que nunca estuviera alrededor mío mientras habla. Pero sería imposible, considerando que siempre se babosea con todos los sempais

— Si, y contigo...

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Bueno, no, nada... Me alivia que no estés interesado en ella

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque... Ella es algo promiscua, no sé. Creo que algún día el amor tocará su puerta y hará que cambie.

— Mmm... Tal vez, pero da por seguro que yo siempre tocaré el timbre, nunca la puerta.

— ¿Sabes qué? Eres muy malo haciendo chistes.

— No suelo hacer chistes, pero bueno. Por lo menos lo has entendido

— ¿No has ordenado demasiada comida?

— No, es poco. Estoy guardando espacio para las palomitas de maíz

— ¡Qué glotón!

— Sólo me envidias porque como y sigo siendo flaco.

La conversación continuó amenamente y, luego de un rato, un hermoso chico de pelo castaño apareció en el lugar con su hermano menor.

— Onii-san. Mira, es Echizen

— Mira qué grata sorpresa

Ambos se acercaron a la mesa donde estaba la parejita

— Echizen, ¿cómo estas? — Dijo un eufórico Fuji Yuuta.

— Echizen, Sakuno-chan. ¿Cómo están? — Pronunció con calma Fuji Syuusuke

— Fuji-sempai, Yuuta-san. Es un placer verlos — Dijo con respeto la castaña.

— Si una hemorragia de placer... Quiero decir, ¿qué hacen aquí? — Dijo Ryoma algo molesto.

— Vinimos a comer algo y Yuuta los vio aquí. No pude resistirme y vine a saludarlos. Además, una belleza como la de Sakuno es difícil de evadir — Dijo Fuji, provocando un gran sonrojo en la castaña

— A nadie le interesa eso — Pronunció con molestia Ryoma

— ¡Ryoma! No seas grosero — Gritó Sakuno con enfado.

— Voy a comprar la comida onii-san. — Dijo Yuuta, escapando de la pelea

— Hai, hai. Bueno, los dejo en paz. Cuida a Saku-chan, sino alguien podría robártela — Dijo Fuji abriendo sus ojos, para mirar con seriedad a Ryoma y guiñarle un ojo a Sakuno. Luego se fue.

Ellos se quedaron en silencio. Él, totalmente molesto, no sabía que decir. Y ella estaba tan avergonzada que se había sumido en sus propios pensamientos, olvidando por un momento que estaba con su príncipe.

— Lamento haber sido grosero. Tal vez te haya molestado que interrumpiera el cumplido del sempai. — Dijo Ryoma, con un dejo de celos en sus palabras.

— No, no. No es eso, es que no estaba haciendo algo malo y tú lo trataste mal. Ya déjalo, no tiene importancia alguna.

— Si la tiene. ¿Acaso te gusta Fuji-sempai?

— No... No, no — Dijo ella nerviosa y sonrojada. Odiaba que la interrogaran, y sobre todo él.

— No te creo. En todo caso, ¿por qué te pones así? — Preguntó el peliverde con mal humor

— Es que me molesta que me preguntes esas cosas. No tiene sentido lo que dices... Solo deja el tema ya, no quiero arruinar la salida por un asunto sin importancia — Dijo la castaña mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

— Hai, hai. Tema finalizado — "Por hoy", pensó Ryoma con molestia

La "pareja" siguio almorzando sin hablar demasiado. Sakuno intentaba hablar de algo interesante, pero solo conseguia monosilabos de parte de Ryoma, y eso la cansaba.

— Etto... ¿Por qué no hablas de nada Ryoma? — Preguntó ella de manera gentil, para que el peliverde no se molestara.

— No lo se, de repente me siento enojado

— ¿Conmigo? — Pregunto ella. Tenia miedo de que el se enojara y no le hablara en toda la salida. No seria algo divertido salir con una maquina de pronunciar monosilabos

— No. Eso creo... Es conmigo mismo — "Y con Fuji-sempai", pensó Ryoma. El punto era que no sabia qué le estaba pasando. Le había molestado de sobremanera el comentario de su sempai. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, de manera urgente.

— De acuerdo. Espero que se vaya tu enojo. Vinimos a divertirnos juntos Ryoma, olvida lo que te molesta por unas horas y luego lo consultas con la almohada, o con Ryoga-san

— Tienes razón... ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — Preguntó el peliverde, luego de darse cuenta de que habían terminado de comer hacia un largo rato

— ¿Qué te parece si caminamos por el las calles del centro y luego vamos al cine?

— Lo que tu desees me parece más que perfecto. — Pronunció él, de manera seductora

— Jeje... De acuerdo, vamos entonces — Dijo la castaña con su rostro rosado.

Ambos caminaron hacia la salida del centro comercial y a lo largo de las calles centrales de la ciudad. Los negocios eran muy variados. Como siempre, Sakuno miraba la ropa y los zapatos, y Ryoma miraba los deportivos. La caminata duró aproximadamente una hora y luego decidieron regresar para ir al cine que estaba en el 3 piso del centro comercial. Todo el tiempo hablaban de temas variados, pero casi siempre de sus gustos de comida, ropa, programas de televisión, música (aunque Ryoma no conocía a ninguna banda o cantante), colores, etc.

Al llegar al cine vieron la cartelera: se exhibían tres películas. Una era una comedia internacional, la otra era un drama nacional, y la tercera era una película de terror internacional.

Sakuno se negó a ver la de terror, y Ryoma odiaba los dramas: le parecía insensato llorar por algo ficticio que ni siquiera le pasaba a la persona que estaba mirando el filme. Por descarte decidieron la comedia.

Ryoma se acercó a la boletería y compró las entradas. La mujer que atendía le deseó suerte con su "novia" y él se ruborizó un poco. Luego compraron un balde enorme de palomitas de maíz y unos chocolates, además de algo para beber.

Entraron a la sala, y estaba llena de parejas, lo que hizo que ambos se sintieran algo incómodos. Los chicos abrazaban tiernamente a sus novias, o les tomaban la mano. Ryoma se sintió asqueado con tanto amor a su alrededor, y Sakuno fantaseaba con que el peliverde la abrazara... La película comenzó, transcurrió la primera hora y el oji-ámbar seguía sin reír. La película era algo graciosa, pero no lo suficiente como para arrancar una sonrisa de Echizen. Sakuno reía y se compenetraba con el filme...

En un momento dado, el peliverde dejó de prestarle atención a lo que estaba en la pantalla grande y comenzó a observar el rostro de la castaña. La concentración en el mismo, las sonrisas repentinas o las miradas de ternura o asombro frente a lo que ocurría en la película. El observarla lo hizo sentir feliz, y ese fue el único momento en el que sonrío. Lo invadió un sentimiento extraño y nuevo para él: sentía ganas de abrazarla y apretarla contra sí mismo... Pero no podía hacerlo, eso no era algo que Ryoma Echizen haría.

El filme terminó y salieron de la sala junto con el resto de las parejas. Sakuno deseaba que algún día ella y Ryoma regresaran al cine siendo novios, y poder experimentar lo que sentían aquellas mujeres al estar abrazadas a sus parejas.

— ¿Qué te pareció la película Ryoma? — Le preguntó ella con interés, incomodando al peliverde, quien no había visto la mayor parte de la película.

— Pues, en realidad... Emm, creo que estuvo bien, supongo. — Pronunció él con confusión.

— No suenas muy convencido — Dijo Sakuno — Si no te gustó puedes decírmelo, la próxima podemos ver otro género... Tal vez las de terror te gusten más n.n

— De acuerdo, hay que intentar, no suelo ver películas... La comedia no me hizo reír, y de la mitad hacia el final realmente no presté demasiado atención — Confesó Ryoma

— Entonces, pagamos las entradas para nada... Bueno, pagaste. ¿Cuánto te tengo que devolver? Has comprado hasta las palomitas de maíz.

— No me debes nada. Va por mi cuenta

— Arigatou Ryoma. ¿Qué hora es?

— Las 17:30 — Respondió el peliverde mirando su reloj

— Hum, debería regresar a casa. Le prometí a obaa-san que la acompañaría a comprar unas cosas que necesita.

— ¿Ryusaki-sensei sabe que estas conmigo?

— Etto... No, no le dije. No es por nada, solo que no quería que se imaginara nada inapropiado. Además no quiero meterte en problemas con ella, es decir, tal vez te castigaría en los entrenamientos o algo. Ambos sabemos que no es nada simpática si algo le molesta

— ¡Vaya que sí! Es bastante aterradora cuando se lo propone. Sin ofensas claro, después de todo es tu abuela

— No es nada Ryoma... Bueno, debo irme. Muchas gracias por todo, la pase más que bien y me alegra que estemos conociéndonos más.

— A mi también me alegra Sakuno... ¿Te acompaño?

— No, está bien. Ahora voy a llamar a la abuela, tal vez prefiere que nos encontremos por aquí cerca.

— De acuerdo, ¿quieres que espere a que llegue?

— Emm... Muchisimas gracias, pero no. Solo vete a casa, prefiero que me encuentre sola cuando llegue. — Sakuno se moría de ganas por que Ryoma se quede, pero sentía que le estaba causando muchas molestias.

— Ok, como quieras. Entonces me voy a mi casa a jugar tennis con el hentai de mi padre... See you Sakuno — Dijo Ryoma, besando a la castaña en la mejilla. Él deseaba quedarse con ella hasta que su abuela llegara, pero sería algo insensato considerando que la anciana malhumorada arruinaría el resto de su vida. Además, estaba confundido: los sentimientos que habían aparecido cuando Fuji-sempai le hablaba a Sakuno, el mirarla durante la película y los deseos de quedarse con ella por el resto del día. Necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas, tal vez debería hablar con alguien: Momo-sempai o... ¿Ryoga?

Bueno, bueno... Hasta acá llegamos por ahora. Me costó bastante escribir, la imaginación no me fluye demasiado, pero espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por los reviews y agradecería se me siguen mandando :) Acá contesto los que me dejaron en el último capítulo:

aifonsy: gracias por tus felicitaciones n.n En este capítulo sabes qué pasa entre Ryoma y Sakuno. Ojalá que te haya gustado, y espero otro review! Ja ne

X-Yukino-Dark-X: me alegra que te guste el fic! Yo también amo el Ryosaku. Hay tantas historias distintas que se pueden armar con esta pareja :) Acá te deje la continuación, sorry por haber tardado tanto, jeje. Como habrás leído puse lo que me sugeriste, espero haber cumplido tus expectativas, y obviamente que más sugerencias son bien recibidas! Espero que dejes otro review si? Nos leemos :)

dm99: bueno dai-chan! Gracias por el review, ojalá que tengas tiempo para leer la continuación que subí, y sabes que espero la de tu fic! Mucha suerte en los estudios. Nos leemos, besos


	15. ¿RESOLVIENDO DUDAS?

_Prince of Tennis no me pertenece n.n_

**CAPÍTULO 14: ¿RESOLVIENDO DUDAS?**

— ¿Qué te pareció la película Ryoma? — Le preguntó ella con interés, incomodando al peliverde, quien no había visto la mayor parte de la película.

— Pues, en realidad... Emm, creo que estuvo bien, supongo. — Pronunció él con confusión.

— No suenas muy convencido — Dijo Sakuno — Si no te gustó puedes decírmelo, la próxima podemos ver otro género... Tal vez las de terror te gusten más n.n

— De acuerdo, hay que intentar, no suelo ver películas... La comedia no me hizo reír, y de la mitad hacia el final realmente no presté demasiado atención — Confesó Ryoma

— Entonces, pagamos las entradas para nada... Bueno, pagaste. ¿Cuánto te tengo que devolver? Has comprado hasta las palomitas de maíz.

— No me debes nada. Va por mi cuenta

— Arigatou Ryoma. ¿Qué hora es?

— Las 17:30 — Respondió el peliverde mirando su reloj

— Hum, debería regresar a casa. Le prometí a obaa-san que la acompañaría a comprar unas cosas que necesita.

— ¿Ryusaki-sensei sabe que estas conmigo?

— Etto... No, no le dije. No es por nada, solo que no quería que se imaginara nada inapropiado. Además no quiero meterte en problemas con ella, es decir, tal vez te castigaría en los entrenamientos o algo. Ambos sabemos que no es nada simpática si algo le molesta

— ¡Vaya que sí! Es bastante aterradora cuando se lo propone. Sin ofensas claro, después de todo es tu abuela

— No es nada Ryoma... Bueno, debo irme. Muchas gracias por todo, la pase más que bien y me alegra que estemos conociéndonos más.

— A mi también me alegra Sakuno... ¿Te acompaño?

— No, está bien. Ahora voy a llamar a la abuela, tal vez prefiere que nos encontremos por aquí cerca.

— De acuerdo, ¿quieres que espere a que llegue?

— Emm... Muchisimas gracias, pero no. Solo vete a casa, prefiero que me encuentre sola cuando llegue. — Sakuno se moría de ganas por que Ryoma se quede, pero sentía que le estaba causando muchas molestias.

— Ok, como quieras. Entonces me voy a mi casa a jugar tennis con el hentai de mi padre... See you Sakuno — Dijo Ryoma, besando a la castaña en la mejilla. Él deseaba quedarse con ella hasta que su abuela llegara, pero sería algo insensato considerando que la anciana malhumorada arruinaría el resto de su vida. Además, estaba confundido: los sentimientos que habían aparecido cuando Fuji-sempai le hablaba a Sakuno, el mirarla durante la película y los deseos de quedarse con ella por el resto del día. Necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas, tal vez debería hablar con alguien: Momo-sempai o... ¿Ryoga?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Así el peliverde caminó de regreso a casa, pensando en todo lo que le había pasado por la cabeza ese día. Estaba por demas confundido, y esa sensación lo sacaba de quisio totalmente. Él era una persona decidida, sin ningun tipo de preocupación, todo siempre estaba claro en su mente... Pero esta vez la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos, no sabía qué le ocurría. La felicidad lo invadía cuando estaba con Sakuno, pero no le parecía nada anormal, es decir, no era un ser muy sociable, pero tenía amigos... Tal vez ella comenzaba a ser su amiga, ¿verdad?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

La castaña vio como Ryoma se alejaba caminando. Los sentimientos que sentía por el se hacían cada vez más fuertes, desde que comenzó a conocerlo mejor lo quería aún más que antes... Con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su bellos rostro sacó el teléfono celular de su bolso y llamó a su abuela.

— Moshi-moshi — Contestó la anciana del otro lado de la línea telefónica

— ¿Obaa-san?

— ¿Cómo estas Sakuno? ¿Aún no estas regresando a casa? Te pedí que me acompañaras al centro

— Sí, por eso es que te llamo, estoy en el centro. ¿Por qué no te vienes para aquí? Te espero en la puerta del centro comercial — Dijo Sakuno

— De acuerdo, esperame ahí, en unos minutos nos encontramos... Ja ne!

— Nos vemos obaa-san

Sakuno cortó la comunicación y guardó el teléfono en el bolso nuevamente. Se quedó allí parada esperando a que su abuela apareciera. En los minutos que tardaría la anciana, ella planeaba pensar en los mejores momentos de su salida con Ryoma... El salir con su abuela no era muy ameno, ya que la entrenadora tenía mal carácter, y si no conseguía lo que quería era capaz de hacer sufrir al vendedor.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cuando llegó a su casa, la cara de confusión de Ryoma llamó la atención de su padre, que estaba "leyendo el periódico" en el suelo de la sala.

— Hey, shonen... ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Y por qué esa cara larga? — Preguntó muy curioso el Echizen mayor.

— No te importa viejo hentai — Contestó el peliverde con mal humor

— Si no me importara no te lo preguntaría... ¿Acaso saliste a una cita con tu novia y ella rompió contigo?

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Por Dios! Deja de decir idioteces por una vez en la vida... ¿Dónde esta Ryoga?

— Debe estar en su habitación. ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

— No te incumbe. En media hora jugamos, ¿de acuerdo?

— Hai hai, shonen... Preparate para la derrota total

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Esa mañana Ryoga se había levantado con un sentimiento de ansiedad incontrolable. Deseaba saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de Nanako, necesitaba la respuesta de ella con urgencia. Estaba seguro de que ella también lo quería, pero era tan correcta que no lo admitiría. Se sentía mal, así que se dio una ducha, se puso ropa cómoda y bajo a desayunar. Allí se encontró con su padre comiendo, y su madre limpiando los restos de desayuno de otra persona.

— ¿Y Ryoma? — Preguntó el hermano mayor con curiosidad

— Desayunó y se fue a comer con Momoshiro-san. Al menos, eso es lo que dijo — Contestó Rinko

— Eso dijo, pero seguro que fue a alguna cita — Agregó Nanjiro con picardía

— ¿Ryoma en una cita? Creo que es algo inimaginable — Dijo Ryoga, sin saber que su pequeño hermano estaba por encontrarse con Sakuno, para salir juntos

— ¡Ya basta! Ryoma es un ser humano normal, tal vez esté creciendo y se haya enamorado de alguna muchacha — Replicó Rinko con enojo

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo mujer? Ya no se enamoran los muchachos en estos días... Están con cuanta chica se les cruza. ¿No es así Ryoga? — Dijo Nanjiro

— Bueno, es cierto que ya no se es tan formal como antes. Si no estas con nadie de manera formal, no esta nada mal estar con varias mujeres sin ningún compromiso — Contestó Ryoga, hablando por experiencia propia

En ese momento, Nanako apareció en el comedor, y escuchó las palabras del hombre que le gustaba. Esas palabras la enojaron mucho, pero trató de no manifestarlo, ya que resultaría raro.

— Oh, así que tu haces esas cosas, Ryoga — Dijo Nanako con un tono extraño

— Bu, bueno... Si, hace unos años, pero ya no más. Ahora tengo OTROS intereses — Contestó Ryoga mirando fijamente a la muchacha

— Me parece perfecto hijo, no es digno de un hombre hacer ese tipo de cosas — Dijo Rinko, con algo de orgullo

— Tonterías... Me voy a leer el periódico — Dijo el hombre de la casa

Ryoga también se levantó de la mesa y salió de la casa. Estaba confundido. Nanako había demostrado enojo con su comentario, eso tenía que significar algo importante. Uno no se enoja porque sí.

Mientras tanto, Nanako terminó de desayunar junto a su tía y luego la ayudó a lavar todo. Se ofreció a hacer la comida, pero Rinko dijo que no era necesario.

— A propósito, quería preguntarte algo Nana-chan

— ¿Qué sucede tía?

— Te noto algo tensa, ¿ha sucedido algo?

— Etto... No, no ha pasado nada en especial.

— ¿Segura?

— Sí. Estoy perfectamente bien

— De acuerdo, no eres muy convincente, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea

— Gracias tía.

Cuando la conversación terminó, Nanako fue a encerrarse nuevamente en su cuarto. Últimamente era ese el único lugar en el que se sentía a gusto, sin que Ryoga esté allí para confundirla. Ella lo quería, pero no debían estar juntos, eran familia.

Al mediodía, Ryoga volvió a la casa. Se había decidido a hacer que Nanako esté con él. La quería, no había otra solución. O estaba con ella, o moriría. Era una necesidad incontrolable, y todo había empeorado desde que le había dado un beso. Quería probar esos dulces labios de nuevo, pero nunca conseguía estar a solas con ella. Tampoco quería forzarla a nada. Todo era una maldita complicación y se sentía horrible. Además, no tenía con quién hablar o consultar sobre el tema. No quería que Nanjiro se enterara, no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Tal vez su madre... Ryoma quedaba totalmente descartado, y no tenía amigos en Japón.

El almuerzo transcurrió en silencio. Nanjiro hablaba idioteces, parecía un hobbie en él. Rinko lo callaba y Nanako tenía una mirada perdida. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Ryoga se sentía incómodo, como si no perteneciera a esa mesa. Todo había cambiado desde su llegada... Tal vez no debería haber vuelto, o solo no tendría que haberle confesado sus sentimientos a Nana-chan.

Al terminar de comer, Rinko y Nanako limpiaron los platos. Ryoga se instaló en el sillón a ver alguna película y Nanjiro comenzó a "leer el diario" nuevamente. Al terminar Rinko anunció que iría al masajista y luego a realizar algunas compras. Nanako practicamente corrió a encerrarse en su habitación. Ryoga, por supuesto, aprovechó para ir a aclarar las cosas entre ellos. Cuando llegó al cuarto de la muchacha tocó la puerta y esperó a que ella abriera. Pasaron unos minutos, y cuando ella lo dejó pasar se sintió bien. Al fin podrían hablar...

— ¿Cómo estas? — Preguntó el

— ¿Y a ti cómo te parece que estoy? — Dijo ella con enojo y tristeza

— Bueno, no muy bien, pero quería escucharlo con tus palabras

— Escucha Ryoga, estoy pasando por un momento horrible, me siento mal.

— Lo se, pero no puedo remediarlo. Yo tampoco estoy bien. Quiero aclarar las cosas, no logro dejar de pensar en ti, en mi, en nosotros...

— No hay ningún nosotros, ni lo habrá. Debes metertelo en la cabeza y dejarme en paz. ¿No te das cuenta que lo unico que logras es hacerme mal?

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Solo lo diré una sola vez. Me encantas, me gustas, hasta podría decir que estoy empezando a amarte. Suena exagerado, nos volvimos a ver hace muy poco, pero te conozco y me atraes demasiado. Somos primos, lo sabes, no podemos tener una relación. Es enfermizo

— ¡No digas eso! Sabes muy bien que no somos primos. Tú eres una mujer y yo soy un hombre. Nos queremos, y mucho. ¿Por qué no estar juntos?

— ¡Somos primos! No lo niegues, y tampoco me confundas a mi. Dejame en paz. Consiguete otra mujer, seguro que no te costará demasiado

En ese momento, Ryoga no soportó más las palabras de Nanako. La besó para callarla, y porque no soportaba más las ganas de sentir sus labios. Al principio ella se resistió, pero luego se dejó llevar, profundizando el beso. Estuvieron un largo rato besándose, hasta que ella logró volver a la realidad y se separó del peliverde mayor.

— ¡Basta Ryoga! Vete de mi cuarto

— Estabamos bien, ¿por qué paraste?

— No podemos hacerlo... Vete, por favor

— Lo haré, pero me quedo tranquilo porque sé que vas a terminar cediendo ante mi. Me quieres y no puedes evitarlo

Asi, el muchacho abandonó la habitación y ella supo que tenia razón. Terminaría dejándose llevar por el amor, sin importarle nada. Pero debía resistir un poco más, hasta poder hablar con su tía de esto...

Ryoga caminó hasta su cuarto, se recostó en la cama y se durmió...

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Luego de llegar a su casa y pelear con su padre, como era la costumbre, Ryoma se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano. Había decidido conversar con él lo que le estaba pasando. Luego hablaría con Momo-sempai y asi tendria dos opiniones "razonables" sobre el tema. Tocó la puerta, y al no recibir ninguna respuesta, entró. Divisó a su hermano mayor durmiendo placidamente...

— Ne, Ryoga, despierta — Dijo sin recibir respuesta alguna del jóven durmiente — Hey, estoy hablandote

— Mmm... Dejame dormir, estoy ocupado

— Deja de dormir

— Shh... Vete a jugar con tu raquetita y dejame dormir en paz chibi-suke

— ¿Qué diablos dices?

— Mmm, nada. Vete chibi-suke

— Vamos, despierta. Necesito hablar de algo contigo

— Hablamos luego

— Es urgente, despierta

— ¿De qué se trata? ¿De tennis?

— No, es sobre algo más

— Esto si que es bueno — Dijo Ryoga mientras se incorporaba en su cama. Si lo que Ryoma quería decir no era de tennis, entonces era algo digno de ser escuchado

— Emm, no se cómo empezar

— ¿Has tenido sexo? ¿Has dejado embarazada a tu novia? ¿Eres gay y no sabes cómo decírselo a papá? ¿Te casaste en secreto? ¿Planeas dejar la escuela? ¿Tienes muchas novias y no sabes cómo manejarlo? ¿Quieres tener tu primera vez pero tienes miedo?

— ¡YA! Deja de hablar idioteces y escúchame

— Hai, hai... Solo intentaba ayudarte a comenzar a hablar. No te enojes chibi-suke

— No me enojo, ya cállate.

— Bueno, y tú comienza a hablar, sino no podré ayudarte en nada

— Si, si.. No me presiones... El asunto es que estoy viendo mucho a Sakuno, últimamente

— Y deja de verla

— No, no es ese el problema. Dejame terminar. La estoy viendo mucho, y nos estamos conociendo más. Hoy salí con ella a comer y en un momento apareció uno de mis sempais. Le dijo cosas a Sakuno y yo me enojé.

— ¿Pero qué tipo de cosas? Si dijo algo desubicado, estas en todo tu derecho a enojarte

— No, solo era un cumplido... En fin, luego fuimos al cine. La película era una total pérdida de tiempo. Se suponía que era una comedia, pero no me reí ni una sola vez

— Bueno, eso no me extraña.

— Y en un momento me puse a observar a Sakuno, cómo sonreía y estaba concentrada en el filme. Entonces me invadió un sentimiento extraño, estaba muy feliz, pero había otra cosa, no sé describirlo. Sentí ganas de abrazarla, pero sería muy raro.

— Dependiendo de la situación, no lo sería. Por lo que dices, parece que hubieran tenido una cita, en este caso no es raro que la abraces.

— Pero no estábamos en una "cita". Nunca le pusimos ese nombre a la salida... Bueno, no viene al caso. Cuando nos estábamos despidiendo, no quería irme. Deseaba quedarme con ella, no lo sé, pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos

— Creo que ya entiendo a dónde quieres llegar. Te sientes confundido con respecto a ella... Crees que son amigos, pero tienes sentimientos hacia ella que no son de amistad.

— El problema es que no se qué son esos sentimientos...

— ¿Deseas saber qué significan?

— No, solo vine a contarte lo que me pasaba para que digas un par de idioteces y no me soluciones el problema (NÓTESE EL SARCASMO)

— Calm down Chibi-suke

— Vamos, solo dime qué es lo que me pasa

— Yo no puedo decirte qué es lo que te pasa. No estoy en tu cerebro, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

— Entonces para qué me preguntas tantas cosas, estas desperdiciando mi tiempo. Pensé que podrías ayudarme, pero sigues siendo un idiota descerebrado que no sirve para nada

— Enano, enano... Tú estas enamorándote de Saku-chan. No quería decírtelo, eso es algo que cada uno debe resolver por sí mismo, pero como se que eres el ser más extraño del universo con respecto a ese tema, voy a ser bueno y te voy a ayudar: TE GUSTA.

— ¿Qué? Eso no es posible, y lo sabes

— Si es posible... No eres inmune a la naturaleza. Tarde o temprano ibas a empezar a mirar a las mujeres. ¡Estas creciendo chibi-suke! Ponte feliz

— Vete al diablo, debe haber algo más... No me puede gustar Sakuno, no es algo posible

— ¿Por qué no?

— No sé, porque yo lo digo

Ryoma salio de la habitación de su hermano aún más confundido que antes. Necesitaba hablar con Momo-sempai y recibir una segunda opinión. Ryoga no podía tener razón, nunca le había gustado nadie. Es verdad, Sakuno era linda, tenía bonito cuerpo, buena personalidad, un carácter tranquilo. No había nada malo en ella, pero no concebía la idea de estar enamorándose de alguien...

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Acá estoy, como siempre después de cada capítulo. Este me salió un poco más fluidamente que el anterior. Perdón si es corto, pero no me daba para alargarlo más :) Espero más reviews si?

Aifonsy: qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. Acá tenes la primera parte de la consulta de Ryoma. Viste? Está comenzando a hablar más xD Espero tu review!

Karly15: acá tenes la respuesta de Ryoga. Gracias por leer el fic! Actualicé bastante rápido esta vez, porque se lo que se siente esperar mucho para una continuación, jaja... Espero otro review!

Miyabi: me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, acá dejo la continuación, que espero sea de tu agrado!

Dm99: dai-chan! Gracias por el review, me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, no te olvides que espero la continuación del tuyo n.n Nos estamos leyendo si? Espero que estes descansando mucho! Jaja Besos

: muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste el fic, muchas veces se me va la imaginación y me cuesta segurilo, es bueno saber que les gusta lo que escribo! Espero que te guste la continuación, y por suepuesto, otro review!

Otoko-chan: acá dejo la continuación, ojala te guste! Espero más reviews si?


	16. DANDO VUELTAS AL ASUNTO

_**POT no me pertenece**_

**CAPÍTULO 15: DANDO VUELTAS AL ASUNTO**

Ryoma salio de la habitación de su hermano aún más confundido que antes. Necesitaba hablar con Momo-sempai y recibir una segunda opinión. Ryoga no podía tener razón, nunca le había gustado nadie. Es verdad, Sakuno era linda, tenía bonito cuerpo, buena personalidad, un carácter tranquilo. No había nada malo en ella, pero no concebía la idea de estar enamorándose de alguien...

El peli-verde menor bajo las escaleras con gran rapidez y se dispuso a jugar un partido de tennis con su padre. No estaba demasiado concentrado en el juego, su cabeza estaba en otro lado, y le preocupaba. Que estuviera distraído una vez no era algo grave, pero en él y tratándose de tennis, era algo demasiado extraño. Su padre le ganó 6-4, 6-4 sin muchas complicaciones. Se burló de Ryoma repetidas veces hasta que el ambarino salió hecho una furia de la cancha.

Ryoma se bañó y llamó a Momoshiro: necesitaba su opinión con suma urgencia.

— Moshi-moshi — Dijo el oji-violeta al atender el celular

— Momo-sempai — Contestó Ryoma en un tono neutro

— ¡Ryoma! ¡Qué sorpresa que estés llamandome!

— Hai, hai... Necesito preguntarte un par de cosas, ¿cuándo podemos vernos?

— Bueno, pues yo me encuentro muy bien, aunque algo cansado por los entrenamientos de toda la semana. Muchas gracias por peguntar — Dijo Momoshiro con sarcasmo. A veces la apatía de Ryoma lo sacaba de quicio, aunque la mayoría del tiempo le daba mucha gracia

— No te pregunté nada. Contéstame la pregunta ¬.¬

— Etto... Supongo que mañana podríamos vernos en las canchas de tennis callejero, como a las 14:00 hs. ¿Qué te parece?

— No, debe ser más temprano. Y no iremos a jugar. Encontremonos en la hamburguesería de siempre a las 11:00. Lleva dinero porque no pagaré tu comida

— ¿Acaso estas enfermo? ¿No quieres jugar tennis? Algo te está sucediendo... En fin, de acuerdo, nos vemos allí mañana. Ja ne Echizen!

Ryoma cortó el teléfono, la euforia de su sempai lo irritaba, pero en el fondo de su corazón realmente apreciaba todo lo que hacía por él.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sakuno regresó a su casa con un dolor de cabeza impresionante. Su abuela se había peleado con medio centro comercial porque no conseguía lo que quería. Salir con ella era un suicidio, pero debía hacerlo.

— ¡Al fin llegamos a casa! — Dijo Sumire al ingresar a su hogar

— Hai — Respondió la castaña con el ceño fruncido

— ¿Qué te sucede?

— Me duele un poco la cabeza. Demasiados gritos para mi gusto

— Lo siento querida, pero hay que ser asi... Sino nunca consigues lo que quieres, al menos en las tiendas comerciales.

— Claro, tienes razón — Dijo Sakuno, sin ganas de discutir con su abuela — Voy a mi habitación. No me hagas comida, no tengo hambre

— Bueno, entonces me iré a comer afuera con un amigo

— ¿Un amigo?

— Si, ¿acaso no puedo tener amigos?

— Yo no dije eso, solo preguntaba

— Bueno, me daré un baño y me iré. Nos vemos Sakuno

— Adiós abuela

Sumire subió las escaleras y se encerró en el baño. La castaña tomó una aspirina y se recostó en la cama hasta que se le pasara el dolor de cabeza.

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando sonó el teléfono.

— Moshi, moshi — Contestó ella con desgano

— ¡SAKUNO! ¿CÓMO ESTAS?

— ¡Tomoka! Qué bueno que hayas llamado. Estoy muy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo lo estas pasando?

— De maravilla, hay unos muchachos por aquí que no te das una idea de lo que son

— Jeje, qué raro tu mirando muchachos

— Bueno, hay que vivir la vida, ¿no?

— Seguro

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué me cuentas?

— Bueno, pues, han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste... Es algo bastante largo, pero lo principal es que Ryoma volvió a Japón

— ¡¿QUÉ? Es imposible. ¿Lo has visto?

— Si, unas cuantas veces.

— No me extraña, no lo has olvidado, de manera romántica

— Eso es imposible... Igual no pienses que caí rendida a sus pies cuando regresó, es más, lo golpeé

— ¿Hablas en serio?

— Si, es algo largo, ya te lo contaré cuando regreses

— Me muero de ganas por saber cada detalle... ¿Y qué tal? ¿Sigo siendo tan hermoso como antes?

— Más que antes, esta muy grande, el cuerpo le ha cambiado.

— Mmm... Que ganas de verlo

— Pensé que lo odiabas

— Si, pero eso no quita que esté como para desayunarlo

— ¡Tomoka! Se un poco más recatada al hablar, por Kami-sama

— ¿Qué mas me cuentas? ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

— Bueno... Pues, he estado saliendo con Ryoma

— Eso si que debe ser una broma... ¡No lo creo!

— No fueron citas, estamos conociéndonos, pero guardo la ilusión de que algo más pueda llegar a suceder

— Ten cuidado Sakuno, TODOS los hombres son iguales... Cree solo la mitad de lo que te diga

— Si, si lo se — Le seguía el juego a Tomoka, pero sabía que Ryoma no era como los demás. No por tratarlo de especial, sino por ser algo raro: nunca había tenido novia, y recién ahora le estaba gustando alguien

— Estoy ansiosa por regresar Sakuno, aunque no falta mucho, dentro de poco debemos comenzar las clases nuevamente

— Si, debo comprar millones de cosas aún

— Yo compré todo antes de irme... Bueno Saku, debo colgar. Nos vemos muy pronto.

— Hai, matta ne!

La comunicación se cortó y Sakuno se dió cuenta de que extrañaba a Tomoka. Deseaba que volviera pronto. Se quedó pensando en lo vivido ese día, y se quedó dormida

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

— ¡TODOS A CENAR! — Gritó Rinko en casa de los Echizen

El primero en llegar a la mesa fue Nanjiro, y los demás aparecieron de a poco, tomando sus lugares en la mesa familiar. La situación estaba algo incómoda. Ryoga y Nanako no se miraban, Ryoma estaba de malhumor y los comentarios desubicados del mayor de la casa no eran de mucha ayuda. Cuando terminaron de comer todos se retiraron de la mesa con cara de desgano. Rinko obligó a Nanjiro a lavar los platos con ella y luego ellos también se retiraron a su habitación.

Ryoma se durmió pensando en su situación confusa, en lo que había sucedido en la salida con Sakuno, en lo que le había dicho Ryoma, y en que tenía que hablar con Momo.

Nanako se durmió pensando en la manera de evitar a Ryoga por el resto de su vida, o en la manera de hablar con su tía de todo sin que ella se enojara.

Ryoga se durmió pensando en Nanako. No quería estar en esa situación. Quería abrazarla y besarla, pero eso no era posible hasta que se diera cuenta de que el amor es algo imposible de evitar.

Rinko estaba pensando en lo rara que estaba la situación en su casa. Nanako parecía algo deprimida, Ryoga estaba con cambios de humor a cada rato y Ryoma, bueno, parecía confundido pero sonriente... Eso era lo más raro de todo

Nanjiro, bueno... Se durmió pensando en cómo hacer que la mujer que tenía al lado se operara el busto para parecerse a las chicas de sus revistas...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A la mañana siguiente, Ryoma se levantó ansioso por encontrarse con su sempai. Se levantó a las 10:00, se dió un baño y desayunó junto a su hermano. Nanjiro estaba durmiendo en el jardín y Rinko había salido de compras. Nanako se había levantado y se había ido a estudiar a la casa de una amiga.

— ¿Por qué estás tan ansioso Chibi-suke? — Preguntó el peli-verde mayor adivinando los sentimientos de su hermano menor

— ¿Yo?¿Ansioso? Estas delirando

— Claro, es que estuve fumando hierbas alucinógenas esta mañana

— No me extrañaría

— ¿Qué dices?

— Nada, es que eres bastante raro, tal vez eso es lo que cause que seas así

— Tú eres el raro aquí Chibi-suke. Ahora dime qué te sucede o le diré a Nanjiro que te gusta la nieta de la entrenadora

— Estás bromeando, ¿no?

— No... Dime qué te pasa

— Eres un desgraciado ¬.¬ Me encontraré con Momo-sempai en la hamburguesería. Ah, por cierto, ¿puedes avisarle a okaa-san que volveré tarde?

— Mmm... De acuerdo, pero ¿qué tiene de emocionante ver a tu sempai? Ryoma, si realmente eres homosexual sabes que te aceptaremos. No es nada malo

— ¡IDIOTA! Ayer te dije que me gustaba Sakuno y ahora me dices homosexual

— Oh, asi que te gusta Sakuno

— Yo no dije eso

— Lo acabas de decir, el inconciente te ha jugado una mala pasada

— No, solo lo dije porque tú me diste a entender que eso me pasaba... ¡Solo cierra la boca!

— Jaja, es muy gracioso verte nervioso... Hice verso sin esfuerzo n.n

— Eres un tremendo idiota... Me retiro

Asi, Ryoma se puso unas zapatillas blancas y se dirigió a la hamburguesería. Faltan 20 minutos para las 11:00 hs, asi que llegaría justo a tiempo. Tenía puesto un jean negro, una remera blanca con unas inscripciones en inglés y una campera negra arriba, que usaba desprendida.

Cuando llegó vio que Momoshiro estaba esperándolo en la puerta del local. Estaba vestido con un jean azul, una remera roja y unas zapatillas negras.

— Momo-sempai — Dijo Ryoma a modo de saludo

— Echizen

Ambos entraron a la hamburguesería, pidieron 2 hamburguesas dobles con queso, papas y gaseosas grandes y se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana.

— Bueno, pregunta — Dijo el peli-negro, ansioso por saber qué le sucedía a su amigo

— Mmm... Dame tiempo

— Espera, primero dime de qué se trata. ¿Quieres consejos de tennis? Sé que soy mejor que tú, tal vez quieras saber algo

— Ja... Eso es lo único que te contestaré

— Ya — Dijo Momoshiro riendo — ¿Qué sucede Ryoma?

— Bueno... ¿Recuerdas que Sakuno me pegó cuando me vio?

— Si, fue genial... Digo, horrible

— Si, si, lo que digas. En fin, después de eso me pidió disculpas y bueno, empezamos a acercarnos, por decirlo de alguna manera. Salimos un par de veces, fui a su casa, vino a la mía... Y, el otro día salimos al centro comercial

— ¿Han tenido una cita?

— No, no... Bueno, nunca dijimos que eso fuera un cita. Cuando estábamos almorzando llegó Fuji-sempai y Yuuta-san. El sempai se puso como "cariñoso" con Sakuno, y a mi me molestó. Es más, me enojé y le hablé mal...

— Echizen, debes ser respetuoso con los sempais, y más con quienes son tus compañeros en el equipo de tennis

—Lo se Momo, pero me enoje... Luego fuimos al cine y lo que menos hice fue mirar la película. La miré a Sakuno y eso me hizo sentir feliz. A la hora de despedirnos me quería quedar... O sea, estan pasandome cosas extrañas, como querer estar con ella el día entero. Lo que no sé es a qué se debe. Yo supuse que es porque es como una amiga, aunque no siento lo mismo con ella que estando contigo o Eiji-sempai, pero ella es mujer asi que se podría sentir distinto. Nunca tuve una amiga mujer, ¿entiendes? El caso es que hablé con Aniki y me dijo que a mi me gustaba Sakuno, por eso me sentía así, y que soy un idiota porque eso lo tendría que saber solo, pero como soy casi un alien era imposible que en algún momento eso pasara por mi cabeza

— Estoy anonadado, es la primera vez en toda la vida que te escucho hablar tanto Ryoma. Usualmente emites monosílabos, es más, creo que lo más largo que te he escuchado decir fue "Mada mada dane"

— Bueno, eso no es lo que necesito escuchar... Estoy raro, necesito aclarar mis ideas

— Me alegra que hayas recurrido a mi, soy un experto en este tipo de temas. Tengo amigas y bueno, bastante éxito con las mujeres

— ¿Qué dices? Te gusta Ann y nunca has tenido una cita con ella

— No me gusta ¬.¬

— Claro que si, me doy cuenta

— Bueno, si sabes que a mi me gusta Ann, entonces deberías saber si te gusta Sakuno o no

— Pero a ti te veo, yo no se cómo actúo cuando estoy con ella

— Bueno, cuando estoy con Ann, me siento feliz pero nervioso... Tengo miedo de meter la pata, pero a la vez quiero ser yo mismo. La paso genial y nos entendemos...

— Bueno, no me fije si estoy nervioso cuando estoy con ella

— No se si la palabra es nervioso, pero es como una sensación extraña en el estómago... Por lo que dices, puede que te guste, pero no lo se... Sabes, yo he estado con chicas Ryoma, y realmente te das cuenta si sientes algo profundo por ellas cuando las besas.

— Pe... Pero no puedo besarla

— Claro que si, el problema es que a veces las chicas si sienten algo por ti. Por suerte, solo he besado chicas por diversión, creo que el día que bese a Ann por primera vez me sentiré el hombre más feliz del mundo

— No, no puedo besarla

— ¿No puedes o no quieres?

— ¿Qué? No, no es eso

— Echizen tiene miedo — Dijo Momoshiro casi cantando

— No, no tengo miedo, es solo que tal vez ella sienta algo por mi, y yo me de cuenta de que no siento nada, entonces la lastimaría

— Mira Ryoma, primero debes darte cuenta de cómo te sientes, yo creo que deberías hablar con más chicas, asi sabras que es lo que te pasa con Sakuno-chan, y cuando te des cuenta llegará el momento de besarla, o no si es que solo la quieres como una amiga

— Es decir, que es posible que me guste — El mundo de Ryoma se estaba dando vuelta... Era algo totalmente nuevo. Al menos ahora podría concentrarse en el tennis. Al otro día tenía entrenamiento de nuevo y no permitiría que nada se interpusiera en el camino hasta el premio de ganas ese torneo mundial

Cuando terminaron de comer caminaron un rato y hablaron de tennis. Siempre tenían la misma discusión: ¿quién es mejor: Federer o Nadal? Al despedirse Ryoma se dio cuenta de que quería ver a Sakuno, asi que se encaminó hacia su casa. De esa manera comprobaría sus sentimientos cuando la tenía a su lado...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hola a todos! Perdon por tardar pero estoy muy ocupada con la facultad. Encontré este tiempito y lo use para actualizar... Espero que les guste y dejen MUCHOOOOS reviews :) No contesto los del otro porque ya no tengo mas tiempo!

MATTA NE!


	17. LA SOLUCIÓN

**The prince of tennis no me pertenece en loa absoluto**

**LA SOLUCIÓN**

Cuando terminaron de comer caminaron un rato y hablaron de tennis. Siempre tenían la misma discusión: ¿quién es mejor: Federer o Nadal? Al despedirse Ryoma se dio cuenta de que quería ver a Sakuno, así que se encaminó hacia su casa. De esa manera comprobaría sus sentimientos cuando la tenía a su lado...

Lo que duró el camino hasta llegar a la casa de Sakuno pensó en aproximadamente medio millón de cosas. No sabía si debía ir, si debía regresar a su casa, no sabía de qué hablar, si debía besarla, si debía abrazarla... Estaba completamente perdido.

Al llegar a la casa de la castaña tocó el timbre y unos pocos minutos después Sakuno apareció en la puerta con cara de sorpresa. Estaba vestida con una pollera de jean azul, una remera verde sin mangas y unas zapatillas blancas. A Ryoma le gustaba su estilo sencillo y despreocupado, las chicas que no salían a la calle sin maquillaje o ropa elegante le molestaban demasiado...

— ¡Ryoma! ¿Qué haces aquí? — Dijo la castaña demasiado sorprendida

— Fui a comer con Momo-sempai y, como terminamos temprano, se me ocurrió pasar por tu casa... ¿Estas ocupada?

— No, en realidad solo veía una película en la televisión

— ¿Y Ryuzaki-sensei?

— No se encuentra, salió con sus amigas a tomar el té

— ¿Es que acaso nunca está en casa contigo? Cada vez que venimos me dices que ha salido con alguien

— Estoy acostumbrada... Obaa-san tiene muchas amigas, siempre tiene una invitación pendiente, además le gusta mucho salir. No puede estar quieta mirando la televisión o leyendo, se aburre demasiado rápido.

— Oh, ya veo... Daría lo que fuera por estar solo en casa, siempre hay alguien molestando. Además, oyaji nunca sale, vive tirado en el suelo viendo sus revistas de hentai ¬.¬

— Je, je — Rió Sakuno, algo incómoda. El padre de Ryoma era realmente extraño

— Bueno, ¿puedo pasar? — Aún estaba afuera de la casa

— ¡Oh, lo lamento! Pasa por favor — Dijo ella avergonzada

— No hay problema. Con permiso — Pronunció Ryoma al entrar en la casa

Caminaron hasta la cocina, donde Sakuno le ofreció a Ryoma una bebida y unos bocadillos, y luego se sentaron en el sillón de la sala, frente al televisor.

Ryoma comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Había recordado que estaba allí para darse cuenta de lo que sentía por Sakuno.

— Etto... ¿Cómo está tu familia? — Dijo la castaña, sin saber de qué hablar

— No lo sé, supongo que bien

— ¿Acaso no vives con ellos? O.O

— Si, pero siempre que llego a casa peleo con mi padre y me encierro en la habitación. Mi madre vive gritando, Nanako da vueltas por la casa y Aniki es algo molesto...

— Quien te escucha pensaría que tu hogar es algo problemático

— ¡Es que lo es! Me encantaría vivir solo, aunque creo que necesitaría a alguien que me cocinara

— Ja, ja... Igualmente no es divertido estar solo todo el día, lo digo por experiencia. Y más en vacaciones, por lo menos en época de instituto tengo el tiempo ocupado. Además, ni siquiera tengo a Tomoka como para hablar por teléfono — Dijo Sakuno, con un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras

— Bueno, pero ahora estoy yo — Dijo Ryoma. No le gustaba escuchar a Sakuno hablar así: un sentimiento de protección le afloraba cuando escuchaba sus palabras

— Es verdad, gracias Ryoma — Dijo la ojirubí con una gran sonrisa sincera, que hizo que el universo de Ryoma diera vueltas

— Bu... Bueno, de nada

El silencio llenó la sala. Sakuno pensaba en lo bueno que era estar conociendo a Ryoma, y el peli-verde estaba tan nervioso que el cerebro ya no le estaba respondiendo

— En fin, ¿qué deseas hacer?

— Lo que quieras — Dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa de costado

— Tú decide — Pronunció Sakuno, mientras un gran sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas blancas

— Mmm... Debo usar el baño, con permiso

— De acuerdo

Ryoma se levantó del sillón y se dirigió al baño. Allí se lavó la cara y trató de acomodar sus ideas. Sentía algo raro en el estómago: temía que las hamburguesas le hubieran caído mal... Aunque eso no era dolor, era como cosquillas. Además, no sabía por qué le había dicho a Sakuno esas cosas. Empezaba a pensar que si le estaba gustando la castaña.

— Aquí estoy — Dijo él, volviendo a sentarse en el sillón

— No sé qué podemos hacer... No hay demasiadas cosas divertidas en mi casa

— ¿Qué te parece si...?

— ¡No jugaremos tennis!

— No iba a decir eso u.u

— Oops, gomen Ryoma

— No tiene importancia

— ¿Qué ibas a proponer?

— Que nos besemos

— ...

— ¿Sakuno?

— ...

— Era una broma, ¿sabes?

— Cla, claro... Solo que es algo extraño escucharte decir esas cosas O/O

— Bueno, en algún momento iba a tener que comenzar a ser más chistoso — Dijo nervioso. No sabía por qué esperaba que ella le hubiera dicho "De acuerdo, hagámoslo" y así sacarse esa duda de la cabeza. Era algo desubicado y ahora que lo pensaba, tenía miedo de hacerlo... ¿Ryoma Echizen tenía miedo? ESO LO ESTABA SOBREPASANDO COMPLETAMENTE

— Claro — Sakuno rió nerviosa

En ese momento, un silencio incómodo apareció entre ambos. Sakuno estaba desconcertada: lo que había dicho Ryoma era una supuesta broma pero ¿por qué lo dijo? Él era muy serio para decir ese tipo de cosas. A pesar de todo, en el fondo tenía la ilusión de que esa "broma" tuviera un grado de verdad... Eso la haría la mujer más feliz del mundo.

— Etto... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Ryoma?

— Claro — Contestó el peli-verde, agradeciendo que la conversación hubiera comenzado nuevamente

— Tal vez no quieras contestarlo. Si es así, lo entiendo

— ¿Qué es? — Dijo él, comenzando a asustarse... ¿Y si le preguntaba si la quería besar en serio?

— Bueno, ¿tú has besado a alguien?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Dijo Echizen, con cierto grado de molestia. A su edad era algo raro no haber besado a nadie, pero nunca le había interesado hacerlo. Además, no tenía a quien besar, es decir, nunca le había gustado nadie... Y ahora no sabía lo que le sucedía con Sakuno.

— Bueno, solo curiosidad, pero si te molesta contestar no hay problema

— No, no me molesta... Mira, tal vez te suene ridículo, pero no, nunca lo he hecho. En ningún momento de mi vida me pareció importante, y tampoco se me dio una oportunidad para hacerlo.

— Jo, ¿acaso estás tomándome el pelo? Cuando vivías aquí todas las chicas del instituto hubieran dado lo que fuera por besarte

— Pero ninguna me interesaba. Tal vez, el que nunca me guste nadie también influyó en eso

— Seguramente, pero ahora si te atrae alguien

— Aún no lo sé, pero creo que lamentablemente si

— ¿Por qué lamentablemente?

— No lo sé, me confunde mucho, no sé si me gusta o no... No se cómo averiguarlo

— Bueno, tal vez debas hablar con alguien, como tu hermano

— Ya lo hice, y me dijo que para él, si me gustaba... Pero Momo me dijo que no estaba seguro.

— Bueno, si te sirve de algo, cuando estoy con la persona que me gusta siento que quisiera estar con él todo el día. Mi estómago se siente raro, como cosquillas, y soy el ser más feliz del mundo si sé que él está feliz.

— Gracias, creo que debo pensar en eso. ¿Y tú has besado a alguien? — Dijo Ryoma, deseando que la respuesta fuera negativa.

— Etto... No, no he besado a nadie. Puede sonar ridículo, pero estoy esperando a que la primera vez sea porque lo siento, no porque estoy aburrida — Sus amigas salían y se besaban con la mayor cantidad de muchachos que podían, pero para ella eso era una demostración de afecto que no se le da a alguien que acabas de conocer.

Ryoma le sonrió, y se quedaron en silencio viendo el final de una película en la televisión. Como siempre, Sakuno reía y Ryoma no le encontraba el sentido a las bromas que hacían los personajes. Luego de un tiempo, el oji-ámbar decidió irse a su casa y reflexionar. En ese momento estaba seguro de que Sakuno le gustaba, pero tal vez al pensar se diera cuenta de que no era así... En fin, si la respuesta era positiva no le molestaría: se la pasaban bien estando juntos...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cuando Ryoma se marchó, Ryoga comenzó a pensar en sus problemas... Esperaba ver pronto a Sakuno-chan dando vueltas en la casa, siendo la novia de chibi-suke.

El peli-verde mayor necesitaba aclarar las cosas de una vez. En realidad, estaban más que aclaradas, pero quería estar con Nanako de una vez por todas: no soportaba tenerla cerca y no poder ni hablarle. Ella realmente no facilitaba las cosas, estaba empeñada en afirmar que eran primos cuando no lo eran. Al menos no de sangre...

Su madre había salido, Nanako estaba en casa de unos compañeros o algo así y Nanjiro "leía el periódico". Le ofreció jugar un partido de tennis, tal vez de esa manera lograra despejar su mente un poco. El partido lo ganó su padre, que estaba muy feliz: esa semana le había ganado también a Ryoma.

Un poco más tarde llegó Rinko, preparó el almuerzo y los llamó a comer.

— Gracias por la comida — Dijeron los tres presentes en la casa Echizen

— Por cierto, Ryoma avisó que llegará tarde — Dijo Ryoga, cumpliendo con lo que le había prometido a su hermano

— ¿A dónde es que iba? — Preguntó Rinko, intentando recordar lo que le había dicho Ryoma

— Salía a comer con uno de sus sempais... Creo que dijo Momo, o algo así

— ¿Cuándo será el día que nos diga "salgo con mi novia"? — Dijo Nanjiro con tono de fastidio

— Tú no te metas en la vida de tu hijo. Para tener tus genes salió demasiado normal — Pronunció Rinko, molesta por el comentario de su esposo

— En realidad no es muy normal que digamos, a su edad yo había tenido más de una novia, y estoy seguro que Ryoga también — Replicó Nanjiro

— Mira, estoy segura que Ryoma no tuvo novia porque no encontró a la indicada... Si tú no hubieras sido un maníaco por las mujeres hubieras estado soltero hasta que yo apareciera, ¿quién querría soportarte durante más de dos meses? Ryoma tiene una personalidad singular y un carácter un tanto difícil, por eso cuando encuentre a alguien que lo acepte así, se enamorará. Espero ansiosa que ese día llegue, porque quiero que sea feliz y conozca el amor, pero no creo que si lo presionas y cuestionas todo el tiempo lo que hace lo ayudes demasiado. Debes tranquilizarte y darle un buen ejemplo. — Dijo Rinko, algo fastidiada por las actitudes de su esposo.

— Opino lo mismo que mamá. No hay nada más hermoso que conocer el amor, cuando lo sientes de verdad. Nunca has contado nada, pero estoy seguro que cuando la conociste fuiste el hombre más feliz del mundo — Dijo Ryoga, dirigiéndose a su padre.

— Bueno, no lo niego, pero tampoco me arrepiento de las demás mujeres con las que estuve

— ¿Cómo lo soportas? — Dijo Ryoga fastidiado, a su madre

— No lo sé, el amor es ciego, y creo que en este caso también es sordo

— Gracias por la comida, si me disculpan voy a dar un paseo y pensar un poco

— De acuerdo, tu padre y yo saldremos a hacer unas compras al centro de la ciudad en la tarde. Si necesitas algo llama al celular — Pronunció Rinko

— Ok, ja ne

Así, el peliverde mayor salió a caminar por las calles, intentando encontrar una solución a su situación. Todo parecía difícil, la felicidad no era una opción en esos momentos debido a que Nanako se rehusaba a que comenzaran una relación... Parecía que lo único que podía hacer era intentar olvidarla.

Siguió caminando, pensando, hasta que divisó a la mujer que estaba en su cabeza. Se veía tan hermosa, sentada en un banco del parque, el viento volaba su cabello, parecía un ángel. Pero algo hizo que su visión comenzara a desmejorar: un muchacho se sentaba al lado de Nanako y le entregaba un helado. Decidió quedarse allí, mirando lo que sucedía, y al cabo de media hora el muchacho se levantó, abrazo a su "prima" y se fue. En ese momento los celos tomaron completo control de su persona y corrió hasta llegar al banco en el que estaba ella.

— Nana-chan, ¿quién era ese?

— ¡Qué susto! ¿Qué haces aquí Ryoga?

— Estaba caminando, cuando te vi con... bueno, esa persona

— Esa persona es un amigo, estábamos hablando un poco, buscando algo de distracción luego de una mañana de estudio un tanto pesada.

— Oh, ya veo. Ya que estamos aquí voy a aprovechar para decirte algo...

— No empieces Ryoga, estoy cansada y no tengo un buen día como para oír de nuevo tu discurso de que no somos primos y todo eso

— Estas equivocada PRIMA — Dijo él, con algo de rabia. El verla tan feliz con otro hombre hizo que se diera cuenta de que su relación nunca iba a concretarse. Él ya había hecho lo suficiente y, al parecer, eso no alcanzaba — Solo iba a decirte que estoy de acuerdo contigo. Lo nuestro es imposible, no voy a molestarte más y no voy a molestarme más intentando algo que no llegará a ningún lado, porque al parecer tú no lo quieres.

Tras decir esto, Ryoga se levantó y siguió caminando. Sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas que estaba acumulando, pero ninguna cayó... Debía ser fuerte y superar todo para lograr estabilizarse y vivir tranquilo con su familia. Como dicen muchos "los hombres no lloran".

Nanako quedó perpleja tras escuchar lo que el peliverde le había dicho. Se había cansado de repetir que su relación era imposible, pero ella quería a Ryoga. Estaba segura de que él la perseguiría hasta que ella dijera que también lo amaba y quería estar con él, pero eso no sucedió. Se sintió completamente desconcertada y desilusionada. No sabía hacia dónde se dirigía su vida, quería una cosa y luego otra... Necesitaba hablar con alguien, en esos casos siempre recurría a su tía, pero tenía miedo de lo que ella diría al respecto. Luego de pensar un poco ella decidió regresar a su casa, tal vez encontraría a su tía y aclararía todo de una buena vez.

Cuando volvió todo indicaba que la casa estaba sola, se desilusionó porque necesitaba hablar con Rinko, pero podría esperar un poco más. Entró y vio que Ryoga estaba acostado en el sillón, con Karupin sobre su estómago. La imágen era hermosa, él era muy guapo y el gato hacía que la escena resultara encantadora. Se quedó observando al muchacho, considerando que estaba dormido no habría ningún tipo de problema.

De repente, Ryoga abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la mujer que le había robado el corazón. ¿Estaba soñando? Ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Él se sentó y Karupin corrió escaleras arriba. Se paró y rozó la mejilla de Nanako. Ésta retrocedió, intentando evitar el roce, pero no lo logró. Cuando la tocó, todo dio un vuelco enorme: se dio cuenta de que realmente lo amaba, se volvía loca solo por estar a su lado...

— Ryoga, yo...

— No digas nada, estoy intentando olvidarte, pero el verte aquí me hace darme cuenta de que es imposible. Sonaré como un loco, te dije que lo nuestro era historia, pero no lo es... Te amo Nanako, y aunque lo niegues, yo tengo la certeza de que tú también me quieres, y haré hasta lo imposible para que podamos estar juntos. — Tomó el rostro de la muchacha y la besó. Fue un beso dulce y sincero — ¿Acaso no vas a detenerme? ¿No me gritarás, no me empujarás?

— No, no lo haré. Cuando me dijiste que te rendías, que ya no lucharías más, algo despertó dentro de mí. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no me importaba la opinión de los demás. Solo quiero estar contigo, y quiero que sepas que lamento haberte hecho sufrir todo este tiempo

— Tú también sufriste, pero ahora es momento de que seamos felices. Te amo

— Yo también te amo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ryoma llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta y no había nadie, al menos eso parecía. Subió a su habitación y comenzó a escuchar risas... Parecía su prima y, ¿Ryoga? Caminó hasta la habitación de su hermano y abrió la puerta. La escena que encontró le pareció un poco extraña y se sintió fuera de lugar: Nanako estaba debajo de Ryoga y éste le estaba haciendo cosquillas o algo parecido. No era algo que él no pudiera presenciar, es decir, no estaban haciendo nada fuera de este mundo, pero cuando lo vieron se separaron, se ruborizaron e intentaron justificar la situación.

— Etto... ¿Ya llegaste Ryoma? — Dijo su prima

— Pues creo que la respuesta es un tanto obvia. Si no hubiera llegado no estaría aquí parado.

— Tienes razón, perdona la pregunta.

— Pensé que llegarías más tarde chibi-suke — Pronunció Ryoga con un tono de incomodidad

— Yo no dije que volvería a ningún horario en especial... ¿Acaso interrumpo algo?

— No, no, claro que no — Dijo Nanako intentando sonar convincente.

— Sé que soy un tanto distraído y desinteresado, pero no creo lo que dicen. Sé que algo está sucediendo aquí, y no termino de saber qué — Dijo el peliverde menor algo molesto. Nanako y Ryoga eran primos, no podía suceder nada entre ellos, eso era demasiado extraño

— Chibi-suke, escucha... Nana-chan y yo, bueno, estamos enamorados

— Ryoma, nos enamoramos desde el primer día que él llegó a la casa, pero estuvimos peleando porque yo no aceptaba mis sentimientos. Es decir, sabía que Ryoga me atraía pero ¿acaso no se supone que somos primos? — Dijo Nanako, intentando explicarle la situación a su primo

— Sí, lo son, y lo que me dices me está enfermando. ¡Son primos! ¿Acaso no se acuerdan de eso? — Gritó el ambarino, confundido y enojado

— Ryoma, no somos primos. Yo soy adoptado, nada nos une excepto el cariño... Para mi ella es una mujer hermosa de la cual me enamoré, y para ella yo soy un hombre cualquiera. Entiendo que todo te parezca extraño, pero entiende y apóyanos en esto — Pronunció Ryoga

En ese momento Rinko y Nanjiro regresaban a su hogar. Desde la puerta escucharon los gritos de sus hijos y subieron para saber qué sucedía.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? — Dijo Rinko

— ¿Quieres saber qué pasa? — Gritó Ryoma, totalmente enojado

— ¡Ryoma! — Pronunció el peliverde mayor — Yo te diré lo que sucede okaa-san. Yo estoy enamorado de Nanako, y ella de mí... Sé que para todos somos primos, pero nosotros no nos sentimos como tales. Ella es la mujer de mi vida, es perfectamente hermosa y quiero estar con ella. Cuando volví a casa y la vi supe que me estaba enamorando, y comencé a perseguirla. Nana-chan no quería saber nada, hasta que yo me cansé y decidí dejar de insistirle, si mi amor no era correspondido debía superar todo y seguir con mi vida...

— Pero cuando él hizo eso me di cuenta de cuánto lo quiero y que lo que realmente importa es nuestra felicidad... No aceptaba nuestra relación porque todos nos ven como primos, pero realmente lo amo y deseo estar con él, y si los demás no nos aceptan es su problema. Ustedes son las personas que más cerca tenemos y pensamos que nos aceptarían, pero si no lo hacen realmente los entendemos. Es todo muy extraño y aún a mí me cuesta terminar de caer en la realidad — Dijo Nanako. Ella estaba segura de que su familia los entendería.

— ¡Esto es muy loco! — Gritó Nanjiro — La cosa va en que se aman, no comparten sangre, entonces... ¡Hagamos una fiesta! Y estoy hablando muy en serio, no me opongo para nada... Es más, conozco primos que se casan y SI comparten la sangre — El samurai del tenis apoyaba a su sobrina y a su hijo. No había razón para complicar su romance, era obvio que habían tenido una gran lucha interna para entender sus propios sentimientos.

— ¡Oyaji! ¿Acaso todos han perdido la cabeza? ¡Okaa-san, di algo! — Pronunció Ryoma terminando de perder la calma

— ¡Ryoma! No quiero oír de tu boca una palabra más — Dijo Rinko — Aquí todos somos familia y nos amamos. Pero algunos no compartimos la sangre... Ustedes dos no fueron tan unidos de niño, nunca tuvieron una gran relación de primos, solo era el nombre con que llamábamos su parentezco y si se aman nadie dentro de esta casa va a oponerse a su noviazgo.

— Se acabó, me largo — Dijo el peliverde menor, y corrió fuera de la casa

— ¡Ryoma ven aquí ahora mismo! — Gritó Rinko muy enojada

— Déjalo mujer, ya regresara con los pensamientos en claro

El chico salió lo más rápido que pudo de su casa. La tensión que vivió allí era indescriptible. Además, ¿acaso eran todos unos enfermos? Ryoga y Nanako eran primos, aunque no compartieran la sangre.

Corrió sin dirección alguna, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la calle de Sakuno. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba descargarse por primera vez en toda su vida y quería hacerlo con la castaña.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la ojirubí tocó el timbre.

— ¡Ya voy! — Dijo Sakuno desde adentro de la casa. Al abrir de la puerta se sorprendió completamente. Ryoma se había ido hacía tan solo una hora de su casa, ¿por qué había vuelto? — Oh, Ryoma... No esperaba que fueras a ser tú

— ¿Puedo pasar? — Dijo él, y enseguida Sakuno se dio cuenta de que algo le ocurría a Ryoma

— Claro que sí. La abuela todavía no ha vuelto, ¿necesitabas hablar con ella para algo?

— No, es decir, necesito hablar con alguien, pero es contigo

— Etto... Bueno, ¿qué sucede?

— Es algo de mi familia. Necesito contarle esto a alguien, descargarme, necesito una opinión.

— Cuenta con ello, solo habla

— La cosa va en que llegué a mi casa y fui a la habitación de Ryoga. Allí encontré a Nanako y a él en una posición un tanto comprometedora...

— ¿Acaso estaban bueno... haciendo "eso"? — Preguntó con un fuerte sonrojo

— No, no. Se estaban riendo acostados, cosa de personas en pareja... Se pusieron muy nerviosos cuando me vieron, intentando evitar que preguntara qué sucedía, pero no soy tonto, pregunté lo que temían y así mi hermano comenzó a largar una porquería romántica sobre el estar enamorado y bla, bla... Están teniendo un noviazgo, supuestamente están enamorados... Yo enfurecí, ¡son primos! Luego llegaron mis padres, les contaron lo que sucedía y ellos dijeron que no se oponen. ¿Acaso vivo con enfermos?

— ¡Ay, qué tierno! Es una historia de amor digna de un libro...

— ¿Acaso bromeas Sakuno? ¡Son familia! Es como si tú y yo fuéramos primos y comenzáramos una relación, ¿qué tan normal sería eso?

— Mira, Ryoma, sé que para ti son como familia, porque así fue como tal vez los hayan criado, pero realmente no lo son. Tu hermano es adoptado y, por lo tanto, no comparten lazos de sangre. El amor es algo que uno no puede evitar, y cuando sucede lo mejor que puede pasar es que la relación fluya y que las personas que te rodean lo acepten y te brinden su apoyo, especialmente tu familia. En este momento sería bueno que les dieras tu apoyo incondicional como buen hermano que eres, aunque te cueste aceptar la situación.

— Sé que es importante para ellos, es decir, es bueno que tu familia te apoye en todo, pero, no sé... Es algo tan anormal, no lo entiendo en lo más mínimo, ¿cómo pudieron siquiera enamorarse sabiendo que son primos?

— ¡Abre los ojos Ryoma! ¡No son primos! — Le gritó ella, enojada porque fuera tan poco comprensivo.

— ¡Lo son! Ryoga es el hijo de Rinko y Nanjiro Echizen, por lo que Nanako es su prima, lo quieran o no — Dijo el peliverde, muy seguro de sus palabras

— ¿Sabes qué Ryoma? Me decepcionas totalmente. Yo pensé que eras alguien más comprensivo... Cuando regresaste te odiaba por tu carácter y tu indiferencia, pero cuando nos conocimos bien supe que eras una gran persona, que te importan mucho las personas que te rodean. Pero con esto estas demostrando todo lo contrario, ni siquiera te es indiferente, opinas que está mal porque "son primos". ¡NO LO SON! Haz que eso te entre en la cabeza. El amor es algo hermoso e inevitable. Puedes pensar que alguien es desagradable y aún así enamorarte de esa persona perdidamente. Puedes enamorarte de tu mejor amigo, de tu primo, de un extraño en la calle, de alguien a quien conoces muy poco... Y creo que tu problema es que no entiendes lo que es el amor. Si lo supieras apoyarías a tu hermano.

— Tienes la misma edad que yo, no puedes culparme por no saber lo que es el amor

— Si puedo, porque yo amo a alguien, y pensé que tú también amabas a alguien, al menos así me habías dicho.

— Te dije que no estaba seguro, y ahora menos — Ryoma se sentó en el sillón de la casa de la castaña. Comenzó a pensar en todo: en su hermano, en Sakuno, en lo que sentía por ella... Tal vez no la amara, sino entendería a Ryoga.

— Voy a ayudarte porque tu hermano me cae muy bien, al igual que tu prima, y quiero que estén juntos si en verdad se aman. Piensa en la persona que supuestamente te gusta — A Ryoma se le ruborizaron las mejillas porque ella estaba allí, no hacía falta imaginar nada — Piensa que quieres estar con ella, pero tu hermano no te apoya, y te grita y te dice que lo que quieres construir con esa persona está mal... ¿Cómo te sentirías?

— Bu, bueno. Creo que mal, se supone que tiene que apoyarme, pero me importaría un cuerno porque yo la a... ¡Gracias Sakuno! Has resuelto mis problemas — Dijo él y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Ryoma salió corriendo de la casa de la castaña en dirección a su propio hogar. Se sentía aliviado, realmente sabía que por más que él se opusiera, ellos seguirían juntos. Además ELLA lo había ayudado...

— ¡Tadaima! — Gritó al llegar a su casa, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. Caminó hasta la mesa del comedor y vio una nota:

"Ryoma, tu padre y yo hemos salido a comer con unos familiares. Ryoga no quiso venir, al igual que tu prima. Supusimos que no te sería de mucho agrado acompañarnos, así que te quedas con ellos. Pidan sushi al negocio de tu amigo, si lo deseas. Nos vemos"

Agradeció a Kami-sama que no lo hayan obligado a ir con ellos. Usualmente aceptaban su apatía hacia todo, pero había veces en que lo obligaban a ir a alguna reunión y ese era el peor castigo que podían darle...

— Chibi-suke. Ya llegaste — Dijo Ryoga, sorprendido de ver a su hermano menor en la casa. Pensaba que no volvería hasta la medianoche, cuando el hambre le ganara y tuviera que regresar a comer.

— Si, aquí estoy. ¿Qué vamos a cenar?

— Etto... Nana-chan iba a pedir sushi... ¿Quieres?

— Da igual...

— De acuerdo, en media hora llamamos al delivery...Chibi-suke, ¿podemos hablar? — A Ryoga no le gustaba jugar a que nada estaba pasando. Con Ryoma muchas veces era lo mejor, pero él quería estar tranquilo y poder estar con Nanako de una vez por todas.

— Estamos hablando

— Sabes lo que quiero decir

— Mmm... Puede que no

— ¡Chibi-suke! ¿Cuándo maduraras?

— Ya lo hice... El que no madura eres tú, Aniki

— Mira, sé que no estás de acuerdo con lo que contamos hace unas horas, y lo lamento mucho, ya que es importante para mí y para Nanako que tú también nos apoyes. Espero que algún día nos entiendas, y decidas aceptarlo. Eso nos haría muy felices

— Ya cállate de una vez... Te la pasas hablando, parece que siempre tuvieras un discurso ensayado. Ya entendí que es importante que esté de acuerdo con su... Bueno, lo que sea... Y por eso, quería decirles que lo acepto.

— ¿En serio? ¡NANA-CHAN, VEN AQUÍ, CHIKI-SUKE ESTÁ DE ACUERDO CON QUE TENGAMOS UNA RELACIÓN. PIDAMOS SUSHI Y MUCHO SAKE PARA FESTEJAR!

— Tú no vas a comprar ningún sake, Ryoga Echizen — Dijo la muchacha, con una sonrisa en los labios. Al llegar a donde estaba Ryoma lo abrazó y le agradeció por apoyarlos.

— Ya, ya... No me molesten demasiado o los odiaré de nuevo — Dijo el peli-verde, molesto por tanto cariño.

— Como si no nos odiaras ya... — Dijo Ryoga

En ese momento el teléfono sonó y, como siempre, Nanako tuvo que contestarlo ya que los hombres de la casa parecían no tener ninguna intención de hacerlo.

— Moshi, moshi... Hai, no es ninguna molestia, no hay problema por el horario. Espera un momento por favor — Nanako tapó el tubo del teléfono — ¡RYOMA, TE LLAMAN!

El muchacho caminó con molestia hasta el teléfono. Si había algo que detestaba en el mundo, a parte de los otros millones de cosas que detestaba, era hablar por teléfono.

— Moshi, moshi — Dijo con una molestia notoria en la voz.

— Ryoma-kun, perdón por llamarte a esta hora. Pero tenía curiosidad en saber si ya habías hablado con Nanako-san y Ryoga-san.

— Este bien, no me molestas... Todo arreglado — En el fondo le alegraba que ella haya llamado. Y en cierto punto esto lo incomodaba: cada vez le costaba más no pensar en ella y no podía quitarse las ganas de abrazarla cuando estaban juntos. Además, sentía curiosidad por los labios de la castaña y eso lo volvía loco.

— ¿En serio? ¡Me alegra mucho! Dales mis felicitaciones por favor, son una hermosa pareja y se merecen lo mejor

— Se los diré. ¿Ryuzaki-sensei ya regresó a tu casa?

— No, aún no. Dijo que en una hora aproximadamente llegaría... Bueno Ryoma, mañana hablamos, ¿sí? Matta ne

— Matta ne, Sakuno

Colgó el teléfono y se quedó pensando en ella. La situación era cada vez más insoportable para él. Todos los sentimientos que tenía se agrandaban con el paso del tiempo, y no había manera de frenarlos o hacerlos desaparecer.

— ¿Puedo usar el teléfono? — Le preguntó Nanako.

— ¿Eh? Ah sí, claro

Ryoma se fue hacia el living de la casa para mirar algo de deportes, mientras Nanako llamaba al delivery y pedía la cena. Se sentó en el sillón y prendió el televisor; lo único que había era fútbol americano y, aunque no fuera tennis, decidió mirarlo igual.

— Nee, chibi-suke, ¿quién te llamó a estas horas? ¿Era ese sempai molesto que tienes? — Preguntó Ryoga, notando un leve rubor en las mejillas de su hermano.

— Hai — No estaba mintiendo, solo cambiaba un poco los hechos. Les daría las felicitaciones de Sakuno otro día y todo estaba arreglado

— Eso es mentira — Dijo Nanako — La que llamo era una chica, y hasta me atrevo a decir que era Sakuno-chan

— ¿Nani? ¿Acaso es tu novia y no nos has dicho nada?

— No, claro que no... No les importa quién era ni por qué llamó. Dejen de hacer preguntas.

La noche transcurrió tranquila en la residencia Echizen. Los mayores se ocuparon en molestar a Ryoma para que les diera información, pero lo único que lograron fue enfurecerlo y que se vaya a dormir más temprano que lo usual. Por supuesto ellos aprovecharon la situación para brindarse el afecto que no habían podido expresar durante esos meses.

Xoxoxox

Espero que les guste el capítulo, tarde en subir porque estuve muy ocupada u.u ESPERO REVIEWS :)


	18. REENCUENTRO

_POT NO ME PERTENECE, SINO NO ESCRIBIRÍA FANFICS SOBRE RYOMA Y SAKUNO, LO HARÍA REALIDAD._

**REENCUENTRO**

Ryoma se fue hacia el living de la casa para mirar algo de deportes, mientras Nanako llamaba al delivery y pedía la cena. Se sentó en el sillón y prendió el televisor; lo único que había era fútbol americano y, aunque no fuera tennis, decidió mirarlo igual.

— Nee, chibi-suke, ¿quién te llamó a estas horas? ¿Era ese sempai molesto que tienes? — Preguntó Ryoga, notando un leve rubor en las mejillas de su hermano.

— Hai — No estaba mintiendo, solo cambiaba un poco los hechos. Les daría las felicitaciones de Sakuno otro día y todo estaba arreglado

— Eso es mentira — Dijo Nanako — La que llamo era una chica, y hasta me atrevo a decir que era Sakuno-chan

— ¿Nani? ¿Acaso es tu novia y no nos has dicho nada?

— No, claro que no... No les importa quién era ni por qué llamó. Dejen de hacer preguntas.

La noche transcurrió tranquila en la residencia Echizen. Los mayores se ocuparon en molestar a Ryoma para que les diera información, pero lo único que lograron fue enfurecerlo y que se vaya a dormir más temprano que lo usual. Por supuesto ellos aprovecharon la situación para brindarse el afecto que no habían podido expresar durante esos meses.

A la mañana siguiente Ryoma se levantó con una alegría inusual. Realmente eso de que Sakuno le gustara le estaba cambiando un poco su modo de vida: el solo pensar en la castaña lo ponía feliz y él estaba demasiado acostumbrado a levantarse de mal humor TODOS los días. Tomó una ducha y se vistió con un jean azul y una remera blanca, haciendo juego con sus clásicas zapatillas deportivas de ese color. Bajó y sintió olor a pan tostado, señal de que estaban haciendo un desayuno occidental.

— ¿Cuándo será el día que hagan un desayuno japonés? — Dijo al aire, sin saber quién era la persona que estaba cocinando.

— Lo siento Ryoma — Se excusó Nanako — Los tíos se han ido y yo no tuve tiempo de hacer otra cosa.

— Mmm... Betsuni

— La próxima te prometo que te cocinaré comida japonesa

— Ok — Dijo el peliverde y tuvo que comer lo que había, con mala gana.

— ¿Hoy tienes entrenamiento?

— Sí, pero es a la tarde...

— Bueno, yo debo salir, ¿te haces cargo de la comida?

— ¿Qué? No, imposible... ¿Y Ryoga?

— Ha salido a buscar trabajo, los tíos almuerzan fuera de casa y yo no regreso hasta la noche porque voy a estudiar a la casa de una compañera de la universidad... Estas solo Ryoma, ocupate de conseguir comida, ¿si?

— ¡Que molestia! ¿Ryoga salió a buscar trabajo?

— Si, dijo que quería trabajar, se esta quedando sin dinero, asi que debe trabajar para mantenerse. Esta grande para pedirle dinero a sus padres, y más si ni siquiera estudia.

— Bueno, es mejor que encuentre empleo asi no estará todo el día molestando en casa

— ¡Ryoma, qué malo eres! Además, dentro de poco comenzaras las clases en el instituto, asi que igual no lo hubieras tenido que soportar... Me voy porque sino se me hará tarde, ¡nos vemos!

El peliverde se quedó solo en su casa. No sabía qué haría para almorzar, en realidad, cocinar no era una opción viable si quería seguir viviendo. Pensó en llamar a Sakuno para que le diera de comer, pero le pareció que sería un tanto grosero exigirle que lo invitara a comer, asi que decidió llamarla para insinuarle que estaba solo y que necesitaba alimento.

— Moshi, moshi — Dijo la castaña al otro lado del teléfono.

— Sakuno, ¿cómo estas?

— ¡Ryoma! Qué raro que llames... Estoy bien, ¿y tú?

— Bien, en realidad, estaba preocupado porque estoy solo y no se que comeré en el almuerzo. Ya sabes que debo alimentarme bien porque a la tarde tengo entrenamiento... — Dijo con tono de pobre persona, intentando darle lástima a la castaña.

— Oh, ¡que mal!

— Si, muy mal, no se cocinar y bueno... No se que puedo hacer.

— Si quieres puedes venir a comer a mi casa. Ya invité a alguien, pero puedes acompañarnos.

— ¿A quién has invitado? — Dijo el peliverde con gran curiosidad

— Bueno, pues, es que Tomoka volvió del viaje que hizo con sus padres, asi que viene a comer para contarme todo... Tú también puedes venir, comeremos los tres juntos — Lo cierto es que Sakuno sabía que a Ryoma le molestaba que Tomoka gritara tanto, y su amiga había perdido toda la admiración por el peliverde cuando supo que nunca le había contestado las cartas.

— Mmm... Bueno, esta bien. Después si quieres vamos al entrenamiento juntos, ¿o no pensabas ir?

— Etto... No lo había pensado, supongo que si. Además Tomoka debe estar desesperada por ver a los sempais.

— Veo que sigue igual

— Si, es igual, pero ahora trata de seducirlos todo el tiempo...

— Creo que eso es demasiado información.

— Gomen Ryoma-kun. Entonces te espero en mi casa, ¿si? ¡Nos vemos!

— Adiós.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

La castaña estaba feliz porque Tomoka había vuelto. La extrañaba demasiado y estaba ansiosa por escuchar todo lo que había hecho en el viaje. Se había sentido sola sin su amiga, pero por suerte se había acercado mucho a Ryoma y ahora eran amigos.

Se dio cuenta de que seguía en pijama, asi que se apresuró a cambiarse y asi poder empezar a preparar el almuerzo. Se puso unos shorts de jean, una remera de color verde y unas zapatillas blancas. Fue a la cocina, encontró una nota de su abuela en donde le recordaba que se iba a comer con unas amigas y que luego iba directamente al entrenamiento.

Sakuno empezó a cocinar y sonó el timbre de su casa. Se apresuró a abrir la puesta y se encontró con que Ryoma ya había llegado.

— Ryoma, has llegado temprano.

— Estaba aburrido. ¿Molesto?

— Para nada.

El peliverde entró en la casa, le dijo a Sakuno si quería ayuda, a lo que se negó. Decidió sentarse en la sala de estar para no molestar en la cocina y comenzó a ver la televisión. Luego de una hora aproximadamente el timbre sonó nuevamente. La castaña le pidió a Ryoma que abriera.

— ¡Sakuno! — Gritó Tomoka al ver que la puerta se abría, pero frenó su abrazo cuando vio que la persona que había abierto la puerta no era su amiga, sino Echizen Ryoma, mejor conocido como "el príncipe del tenis" — ¿Echizen? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a comer — Contestó el de ojos ámbar

— ¿A comer? ¿Acaso no estabas en Estados Unidos, muy ocupado?

— Al parecer ya no. Has estado de viaje un largo tiempo Osakada, y al parecer no estas enterada de nada.

— ¿Y de qué me tengo que enterar?

— Eso deberías preguntárselo a Sakuno

Tomoka entró en la casa, fue a la cocina y abrazó a Sakuno. Ryoma decidió regresar a su puesto en el sillón para no molestar la charla de mujeres.

— Sakuno, ¿qué hace él aquí?

— Es una historia demasiado larga. Otro día te la cuento con más detalles, pero la cosa es que volvió y nos hicimos buenos amigos. Estuvo conmigo todo este tiempo en que tu estabas de viaje. No me sentí sola gracias a él.

— ¿Pero acaso no recuerdas todo lo que sufriste porque no fue capaz de contestar una simple carta?

— Si, lo recuerdo, por eso cuando lo vi por primera vez le pegué — Dijo avergonzada por sus propios actos — Y luego me di cuenta de que yo no era nadie en su vida, de que él no me debia nada, y le pedí disculpas por el golpe. Luego comenzamos a encontrarnos, a hablar, a salir juntos, conocí a su familia. Nos hicimos amigos, ¿sabes? Y quisiera que le des una oportunidad de nuevo. Olvidate de que lloré por el y no lo trates mal...

— Mmm... ¿Sabes qué? ¡Esta super lindo! ¿Tu los sigues queriendo verdad?

— Etto... Si, la verdad es que si. Pero por lo menos ahora somos amigos.

— Mira Sakuno, haré de cuenta que nada ha pasado, por ti. Pero a la primera que te vea llorando por él, sentirá mi ira... Ahora, te voy a ayudar a lucir hermosa para que lo impresiones y se enamore de ti... ¡Oh! ¿Y los sempais? Tengo muchas ganas de verlos, aunque en el viaje conocí a muchos chicos lindos.

— Cuentame todo, Tomo-chan — Dijo la castaña muy emocionada.

Asi las muchachas hablaron del viaje de Tomoka, de sus encuentros con "chicos lindos" y Sakuno le contó todo sobre el torneo mundial para el cual los chicos estaban entrenando. Como a la media hora la chica de ojos carmesí terminó de preparar el almuerzo y le dijo a Ryoma que se acercara a la cocina para que se sentaran a la mesa y asi poder empear a comer.

— Gracias por la comida — Dijero los tre jóvenes, para luego comenzar a degustar los platos que Sakuno había preparado con mucho esmero y, por supuesto, procuraron varios cumplidos también.

— Veo que sigues comiendo como un desesperado, Echizen — Dijo Tomoka, que ya no usaba coletas, sino que llevaba su pelo suelto. Según ella, eso la hacía ver mas sexy.

— Mmm

— Ah, Sakuno. Me olvide de comentarte de un chico que conocí...

— Pero si me has hablado de unos seis, ¿con cuántos chicos estuviste?

— Bueno, en total, serían siete.

—Tomo-chan, debes dejar de besar a todos los chicos que se cruzan en tu camino. Así nunca conseguiras un novio, ¿sabes? — Dijo Sakuno con tono preocupado.

— ¿Y quién quiere un novio pudiendo estar con muchos chicos? — Dijo la muchacha algo enfadada. Siempre le molestaba que Sakuno la juzgara por estar con mucho jóvenes. Sabía que no era la conducta más apropiada, pero ella lo disfrutaba y la promiscuidad era muy común por esos días.

— De acuerdo, no me entrometo más, porque al parecer te molesta.

Ryoma se sentía desubicado. Al parecer la chica con problemas en las cuerdas vocales era bastante promiscua. Si hubiera sido una persona con otro carácter, tal vez se hubiera sentido mal porque nunca había besado a nadie, pero a él no le molestaba en lo más minimo.

— ¿Y tú Saku? Me imagino que habrás dado el paso en todo este tiempo que no estuve...

— ¡Tomo-chan! Deja de decir esas cosas — Pronunció la castaña con un fuerte sonrojo.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo. Sakuno había hecho postre, cosa que disfrutaron sobremanera. Las mujeres limpiaron la vajilla y Ryoma se retiró nuevamente al sillón. Pasada una hora aproximadamente anunció que debía marcharse al entrenamiento, no sin antes cambiarse la ropa por una deeportiva en el baño.

— Espera un poco que iremos contigo Ryoma-kun. — Dijo la castaña.

— Ok

— ¡Tengo muchas ganas de ver a los sempais! Especialmente a Kikumaru-sempai — Pronunció Tomoka

Caminaron hasta las canchas de entrenamiento. Allí estaban Momoshiro, Inui, Kaidoh, Tezuka y Fuji. Tomoka se avalanzó sobre todos, sin ningún rastro de vergüenza. Los chicos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos: no es que fueran unos pervertidos, pero no dejaban de notar la belleza que había desarrollado la muchacha en esos años.

— Konnichiwa — Dijeron Sakuno y Ryoma, intentando no asesinar a Tomoka por la escena que se estaba armando.

— Bueno chicos, ¡a correr! — Gritó Sumire — ¿Has venido con tu amiga, Sakuno?

— Hai, obaa-chan. Espero que no te moleste

— Claro que no, a veces un poco de motivación femenina no les viene mal a los chicos — Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. La mujer sabía que aunque no fueran a hacer nada con Tomoka, debían lucirse para dejarle una buena impresión... Las hormonas masculinas nunca fallaban.

Los muchachos empezaron a correr para entrar en calor, amenazados por un nuevo jugo de Inui. Al poco tiempo llegó Oishi, disculpándose por la llegada tarde: había ayudado a una anciana a llegar a su casa en el camino.

— Nya, es tarde — Pronunció Eiji al ver que todos estaban calentando

— Kikumaru, 100 vueltas por llegar tarde. Pero al final del entrenamiento, ahora calienta como corresponde — Lo regañó Sumire. Su llegada tarde se debía a una pelea de último momento con una de sus hermanas por la pasta de dientes.

Luego de correr, comenzaron con los partidos de entrenamiento. La entrenadora anunció que una semana antes del comienzo de las clases en el instituto y en la universidad se haría la selección de jugadores que entrarían al equipo oficial. Todo era parecido a aquella vez en que se jugó contra el equipo americano, solo que esta vez cada "equipo" se entrenaba por separado, no serían para nada partidos amistosos y esta vez habría suplentes. Los muchachos estaban muy motivados, pero sabían que la selección sería muy dura y que los rivales iban mejorando, al igual que ellos.

Mientras tanto, Sakuno y Tomoka hablaban animadamente. La recién llegada estaba encantada con Eiji y estaba dispuesta a conseguir una cita con él, pero primero debían verse en otro lado, como una discoteca o una fiesta. Para Sakuno muchas de las cosas que Tomoka decía eran incoherentes, no entendía por qué no lo invitaba a salir en ese lugar... Según su amiga primero debía seducirlo de manera correcta, cosa que le salía de la mejor manera a través del baile. Luego de mucho hablar, llegó a la resolución de que tenían que hacer una fiesta e invitar a todos.

— La haremos en tu casa — Dijo la ex chica de coletas

— Mou... Pero en mi casa está obaa-chan

— Pues que se vaya... En mi casa si que nose puede, sabes que tengo hermanos menores.

Por supuesto Sakuno le pidió permiso a su abuela, quien asintió y le dijo que la hicieran el fin de semana, ya que ella se iba de viaje con sus amigas a unas aguas termales.

Al terminar el entrenamiento todos estaban más que cansados: cada día entrenaban más duro porque querían conseguir que todo el ex equipo de Seigaku lograra un puesto en la selección juvenil, aunque sea de suplentes.

Sakuno se fue con su abuela a casa, ya que sorpresivamente la mujer la invitó a comer afuera esa noche, y los muchachos se fueron a sus casa, exceptuando a Eiji, quien decidió quedarse y cumplir con el castigo de 100 vueltas. Por supuesto, la recién llegada decidió aprovechar la situación y hablar un poco con el muchacho.

— Kikumaru-sempai, ¿cómo estas tanto tiempo? — Dijo Tomoka cuando el muchacho pasaba por donde ella estaba sentada.

— Muy bien, ¿y tú? — Dijo él, deteniendose.

— Perfectamente, y ahora que volvi a verlos a todos, MEJOR — Dijo con tono "seductor"

— Debo cumplir con el castigo, ¿sabes? Pero si quieres espera y luego vamos a algún lado — Dijo Eiji, con entusiasmo. El muchacho no era nada inocente, ya tenía la edad suficiente para conocer muy bien a las mujeres. Sabía que Tomoka era una presa más que facil de atrapar, además, a él le resultaba por demás atractiva. No es que se hubiera convertido en un hentai ni nada por el estilo, obviamente seguía siendo como un niño la mayoría del tiempo, pero las chicas lo atraían, como a todos los hombres.

Cuando él terminó de correr se cambió la ropa: se puso un jean y una remera blanca, haciendo juego con sus zapatillas. Tomoka notó que estaba muy guapo, ya no podía esperar la fiesta de Sakuno.

— Lamento haberte hecho esperar — Dijo Eiji.

— No hay problema

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?

— Etto... ¿Qué tal a tomar un helado? — Pronunció sonriente la muchacha

— Ok, vamos entonces

Caminaron hasta un local de copas heladas y pidieron una para compartir, con mucho chocolate.

— Hacía tiempo que no te veia por aqui — Comentó el muchacho

— Hai, es que estaba de viaje con mi familia

— Oh, es verdad, creo que Sakuno-chan había comentado algo

— Volví con muchas ganas de ver a todos los sempais, especialmente a ti Kikumaru-sempai

— ¿Ah si?

— Pues claro, eres el más divertido de todos

— Arigatou, Tomoka-san

— Puedes llamarme Tomo-chan, si asi lo deseas

— De acuerdo, y tu puedes llamarme Eiji

— Genial, Eiji... ¿Sabes? El sábado Sakuno hará una fiesta en su casa, todavía no le dijo a nadie porque recién hoy consiguió el permiso de su abuela, pero quería decirte a ti asi me aseguro que vayas — Dijo en tono seductor

— Cuenta con ello. Pero, ¿Sumire-chan estará ahí?

— Claro que no, se va de viaje con sus amigas

— ¡Qué alivio! Ya me estaba imaginando que me iba a castigar y me iba a hacer correr alrededor de la casa

Ambos reían por los chistes del muchacho, la verdad es que congeniaban perfectamente, cosa que hacía que la atracción entre ellos creciera. Cuando terminaron el helado Eiji la acompañó hasta su casa.

— Muchas gracias por el helado y por acompañarme a mi casa

— No es nada — Dijo él sonriente.

Tomoka se acercó a Eiji con la intención de darle un beso en los labios, pero decidió no hacerlo y a último momento desvió sus labios, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Tomoka creía que provocaría a su sempai con esa actitud, lo dejaría deseando más...

— Nos vemos, Eiji — Dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo y entrando en su casa

— Ja ne, Tomo-chan

Eiji regresó a su casa, más que feliz por la insinuación de la muchacha. Estaba deseoso de contarle todo a Oishi...

Durante la cena con su abuela Sakuno se sintió muy incómoda. La mujer decidió darle "la charla" justo en el restaurante. De repente comenzó a hablarle sobre la complejidad de las relaciones humanas y terminó hablandole de sexo... La castaña no entendía por qué su abuela había querido hablarle del tema, ¡ella ni siquiera había besado a un chico! Según lo que dijo Sumire, Sakuno ya estaba grande, y teniendo en cuenta que haría una fiesta, todo podía ser posible. Por supuesto que confiaba en que su nieta no cometiera ninguna locura, pero a veces las cosas pasan sin que uno las busque.

Al otro día Tomoka y Sakuno hicieron oficial el tema de la fiesta. Todos estaban muy entusiasmados, y Sumire sugirió que invitaran a todos los muchachos que habían jugado alguna vez contra ellos para saber cómo se estaban preparando. Al final, invitaron a muchos más hombres que mujeres, pero las chicas no conocían a tanta gente, y los jugadores eran demasiados.

Ryoma no quería ir a la fiesta, esas cosas no eran de su agrado. Odiaba bailar, aunque nunca en su vida lo había intentado, y tampoco tomaba alcohol. Hasta donde él sabía en las fiestas uno debía emborracharse y bailar, por ende, el no encontraría nada para hacer allí. Por supuesto, la castaña le rogó repetidas veces que asistiera, así que el peliverde dijo que se lo pensaría.

— Debes ir, Echizen — Le dijo Momoshiro al finalizar el entrenamiento del jueves.

— Mmm. La verdad es que no tengo ganas, además no veo ninguna razón que me obligue a ir.

— Bueno, es que irán muchos hombres... Tal vez alguno intente algo con Sakuno-chan.

— Eso a mi no me interesa — Dijo intentando sonar normal, cosa que logró, dejando que los celos se apoderaran de él.

— Como tú digas, Ryoma.

— Ne, chicos — Dijo Eiji, agregándose a la conversación — ¿Irán a la fiesta verdad?

— No — Dijo el oji-ámbar

— Claro que si, Ann me dijo que me vería allí — Dijo el pelinegro muy feliz

— ¡Eres un suertudo Momo! La hermana de Tachibana es muy guapa

— Lo se, Kikumaru-sempai. Pero me han llegado rumores que Tomoka puso el ojo en ti

— ¡Jo! ¿Cómo se han enterado? Tal vez algo pase, no aseguro nada

— ¿Cómo te puede gustar esa chica? Es un megáfono andante — Dijo Ryoma de lo más anonadado.

— Pero si es muy linda — Dijo Eiji — Debo irme chicos, ¡nos vemos mañana!

— Matta ashita — Dijeron los muchachos al mismo tiempo

— Bueno, yo también me voy Ryoma. Espero que entres en razón y vayas a la fiesta. Así podrás evitar que los chicos intenten algo con Sakuno

Momoshiro se fue, dejando a un Ryoma pensativo. Por supuesto que no iba a decir que iría a la fiesta. Lo negaría rotundamente y luego se dejaría caer en lo de Sakuno más temprano que todos para mantenerla vigilada; no es que estuviera celoso, solo la cuidaría de los otros chicos...

Bueno, hasta acá llegó este capítulo. Ya le faltan solo un par más y termina :) Espero que les guste y dejen reviews! Nos vemos


	19. LA SOLUCIÓN A TODOS LOS ENREDOS

Pot no me pertenece. Es el capítulo final, gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, espero que el final sea de su agrado.

**LA SOLUCIÓN A TODOS LOS ENREDOS**

Momoshiro se fue, dejando a un Ryoma pensativo. Por supuesto que no iba a decir que iría a la fiesta. Lo negaría rotundamente y luego se dejaría caer en lo de Sakuno más temprano que todos para mantenerla vigilada; no es que estuviera celoso, solo la cuidaría de los otros chicos...

El sábado llegó y las chicas estaban muy entusiasmadas. Habían invitado a todos los ex equipos de tenis de: Fudoumine, St. Rudolph, Hyoutei, Rikkaidai y Yamabuki. Para nivelar el número de mujeres invitaron a muchas de sus compañeras del instituto, que aceptaron sin dudarlo cuando les dijeron que estarían presentes todos los ex titulares de

las otras escuelas.

Tomoka y Sakuno habían hecho mucha comida, habían comprado bebida (aunque todos habían dicho que llevarían más) y habían decorado un poco la casa. Se suponía que los invitados llegarían a las 21:00 hs. pero a las 20:00 hs. sonó el timbre. Sakuno se dirigió extrañada a la puerta para saber quién llegaba tan temprano.

— Konnichiwa — Dijo Ryoma al ver que la castaña le habría la puerta.

— ¡Ryoma! ¿Qué haces aquí? Momo-sempai me dijo que no vendrías.

— Bueno, estaba aburrido y vine, ¿molesto? — Dijo con tono de pobre chico.

— ¡Claro que no! Me da mucho gusto que hayas venido, ¿sabes? Cuando me dijeron que no vendrías me puse un poco triste, pero no te quise insistir demasiado porque sé que este tipo de eventos no te agradan.

— Lo se, pero he decidido venir igual, además hace mucho que no veo a los chicos contra los que solíamos jugar.

— Oh, gomen. Pasa por favor — Dijo ella cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía Ryoma estaba afuera de la casa. — Toma asiento, por favor. En un momento terminamos y venimos a sentarnos contigo.

Sakuno se fue a la cocina para terminar de acomodar unas cosas con Tomoka y entraron en un momento de crisis cuando se dieron cuenta de que aún no se habían cambiado para la fiesta. Pasaron corriendo por al lado de Ryoma para ir a la habitación de la castaña, gritando como locas. El muchacho no entendía por qué tanto escandalo por el vestuario, él se había puesto lo primero que había encontrado en su armario y que no fuera ropa deportiva (un jean negro, una camisa a cuadros roja y blanca, y unas zapatillas blancas).

Tomoka se puso una pollera bastante corta que dejaba ver perferctamente sus largas piernas y una remera sin mangas, que era corta y dejaba ver parte de su torso, junto con unas sandalias sencillas.

Sakuno eligió un jean negro, una remera sin mangas de color blanco y una remera negra, corta como la de Tomoka, pero la de la castaña tenía mangas y una de ellas quedaba caída dejando ver un hombro. En los pies se había puesto unos zapatos cerrados de color negro.

Sakuno se maquilló un poco y se soltó el pelo, y bajó a la sala de estar para hacerle compañía a Ryoma, mientras que Tomoka siguió arreglándose el pelo y el maquillaje durante un largo rato.

— Perdona por hacerte esperar, pero nos habíamos olvidado de cambiarnos la ropa — Dijo Sakuno, disculpándose con el muchacho.

— Betsuni. — Dijo él, admirando la belleza de la castaña. Le encantaba que fuera tan simple para todo, que no se maquillara sobremanera como todas las chicas de su edad.

— Me gusta mucho tu ropa — Le dijo con una gran sonrisa, que hizo que Ryoma se derritiera por dentro.

— Arigatou. Tú, etto... — ¿Acaso habían intercambiado papeles y ahora era él el que se tartaba al hablar? — Quiero decir que tú estas muy... emm, muy linda — ¡Diablos!

Deseaba tenes una gorra para ocultar el sonrojo que estaba apareciendo en su cara... Tendría que acostumbrarse a hacer cumplidos sin que su cerebro se bloqueara y que sus mejillas decidieran adoptar colores inapropiados.

— Arigatou, Ryoma-kun — Dijo ella, sonrojándose el triple que el chico.

En ese momento Tomoka bajaba las escaleras, interrumpiendo la bella atmósfera que se había creado entre los chicos.

— ¡Dios! Cuesta demasiado lucir bella en todo momento — Dijo la muchacha quejándose.

— Tomo-chan, no seas tan exagerada — Dijo Sakuno sintiendo vergüenza por el comentario de su amiga.

— Si te cuesta tanto podrías dejar de esforzarte, ¿no crees Osakada? — Dijo el peliverde, tratando de irritar a la chica.

— ¡Tú eres un hombre y no sabes nada! Así puedo hacer que todos los muchachos que vengan esten besando mis pies.

La campana, o mejor dicho el timbre, salvó a Ryoma de ser asesinado por la Tomoka. Muy amablemente se ofreció a abrir la puerta y, al hacerlo, se encontró con todos sus compañeros de entrenamiento.

— ¡Echizen! ¿Qué haces aquí? — Dijo Momo con entusiasmo

— Estaba aburrido en casa, asi que vine a molestarte mientras intentas estar con tu noviecita — Dijo el peliverde para irritar a su sempai

— ¡O'chibi! — Dijo Eiji abrazando al muchacho, que ya no era tan bajito como antes.

— Con permiso— Pronunciaron el resto de los chicos. Todos estaban muy guapos, pero Tomoka solo tenía la vista puesta en Kikumaru y Sakuno solo tenía ojos para Ryoma.

Comenzaron a hablar de temas diversos, mientras Sakuno se retiró a la cocina a terminar de hacer unos últimos arreglos. Todos reían mientras Inui contaba cómo convenció a

Tezuka para que asistiera a la fiesta...

Más tarde llegó el ex equipo de la escuela Fudoumine, junto con Ann, que se fue a hablar directamente con Momoshiro, irritando visiblemente a Kamio y provocando risas en el resto de los presentes.

Cada tanto el timbre sonaba e iban llegando el resto de los invitados. Los últimos en presentarse fueron los chicos de la Hyoutei, ya que Atobe consideraba que la gente más fina llegaba última a las reuniones.

No tardaron en ponerse a hablar de los entrenamientos y, por supuesto, todos aprovechaban para sacar información del estado físico del resto de los jugadores. Ninguno quería perderse un puesto en la selección nacional junior y participar en el mundial, llevando a Japón a la victoria.

El espíritu investigador y las rivalidades desaparecieron inmediatamente cuando las anfitrionas (Sakuno y Tomoka) pusieron música y todos empezaron a tomar. El alcohol puso en estado alegre a la mayoría de los presentes, y los muchachos comenzaron a acercarse a las chicas presentes en la fiesta.

— ¡Que bueno verte Eiji! — Dijo Tomoka acercándose a su sempai antes de que alguna otra pusiera las manos sobre su presa.

— Lo mismo digo Tomoka — Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa casi infantil en su bello rostro.

— ¿Te estas divirtiendo?

— Claro, siempre me divierto con los chicos, además ahora que O'chibi ha regresado lo podemos molestar, nya

Tomoka rió, Eiji le agradaba en serio. La hacía reír y la trataba bien. Además, era más que guapo...

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? — Le preguntó la muchacha.

— Claro, ¿vas a buscar tú?

— Por supuesto, soy la co-anfitriona, ¿la cerveza te gusta?

— Hai, hai.

Tomoka regresó con un vaso para cada uno. Mientras tomaban conversaron de muchas cosas, y luego decidieron bailar un rato, como el resto de parejas que se habían formado por esa noche.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — Le preguntó Ryoma a la castaña

— Hai, arigatou. Pon comida en esos platos vacíos y no te molesto más — Dijo ella, agradecida porque Ryoma la ayudara. Tomoka le había rogado que la deje ir a bailar con

Eiji antes de que alguna otra "arpía" le ganara.

— No es molestia — Dijo él, sonriéndole. Esas sonrisas se las regalaba sólo a ella, y Sakuno se sentía especial por eso. El muchacho no era para nada expresivo, ni siquiera con su familia... No es que fuera un asocial, obviamente que la pasaba bien con sus parientes y amigos, pero la mayoría de las veces su expresión era seria. Cuando estaba con

Sakuno se ablandaba y le permitía disfrutar de su mejor carácter.

— ¿No tomas nada? — Preguntó ella

— No, no tomo.

— ¿No te gusta Ryoma-kun?

— No, ¿acaso tú tomas?

— Si, bueno... No es que me embriague ni nada por el estilo. Pero la cerveza me gusta.

— Ya veo.

La conversación se cortó de repente, pero no fue un momento incómodo. Ambos siguieron rellenando los platos con comida y sacaron más bebidas del refrigerador.

— ¿Quieres bailar? — Le propuso Sakuno.

— Emm... No, ahora no, tal vez más tarde — La realidad era que ni siquiera sabia como bailar, pero le había dado vergüenza reconocer su falta de talento frente a la castaña.

— Ok

En ese momento Sengoku se acercó a la "pareja" e invitó a Sakuno a bailar. Ella se resistió al principio, pero el muchacho supo cómo dar lástima a la chica y conseguir que aceptara, generando celos y rabia en el peliverde. Los siguió hasta la pista de baile y vio cómo se movían al compás de la música: lo hacían muy bien.

Ryoma decidió buscar a Momoshiro para que le explicara cómo bailar, pero su búsqueda finalizo al ver que su sempai tenia muy ocupada su boca... en la hermana menor de

Tachibana.

¿Qué debía hacer? Necesitaba que alguien le diera unas indicaciones básicas para separar a "Lucky Sengoku" de SU chica... Kikumaru estaba con Tomoka y no podía pedirle que lo ayude sin que la chica le comunicara su falta de conocimiento a toda la fiesta. Fuji estaba muy ocupado hablando con su hermano y dándole la espalda a Mizuki: al parecer eso nunca cambiaría. Oishi estaba hablando con una chica que creía que concurría a Seigaku: estaba un tanto sonrojado, cosa que podría ser producto del alcohol o de que la muchacha se le estuviera insinuando, porque su sempai era una de las personas más vergonzosas que conocía. Kaidoh, sorprendentemente, estaba hablando con un par de

chicas que, al parecer, se estaban peleando por ver quién bailaba con su sempai primero. Kawamura estaba sosteniendo un vaso de cerveza que lo hacía dejar ver su personalidad competitiva y había acaparado la atención de tres muchachas que reían con sus frases en inglés, muy mal pronunciadas, por cierto.

El peliverde decidió acercarse a Tezuka-

— Tezuka-sempai, ¿tu sabes bailar?

— Claro que si, es por protocolo conocer la danza. Puedo darte indicaciones de las danzas tradicionales de nuestro país y algo de tango.

— Etto... Arigatou. Si necesito ayuda vendré a pedírtela más tarde — Dijo Ryoma, sabiendo que Tezuka nunca bailaría en serio, y no podía bailar tango mientras la música que sonaba no parecía serlo.

Se acercó a Inui.

— Sempai. ¿No bailas?

— No, estoy recolectando datos de los distintos estilos.

— ¿Ah si? — Dijo el peliverde interesado por la información que Inui le podía brindar.

— Hai. Hay quienes mueven la cabeza sobremanera, pero creo que tanto movimiento podría llegar a afectar el cerebro. Algunos mueven de manera coordinada los pies y los brazos, desplazándose en un área de reducido tamaño, primero hacia la derecha y luego hacia el lado opuesto. Por último están quienes hacen lo mismo que lo anterior pero que realmente sus movimientos no concuerdan con el ritmo de la canción. Todo esto va acompañado de una gran sonrisa, que puede tener aires seductores si se tienen intenciones con la pareja de baile, y también puedes cantar la canción como símbolo de conocimiento, lo que al parecer es bien visto por el resto de los invitados.

— Oh, creo que has recogido mucha información — Dijo Ryoma asustado. Lo único que había logrado su sempai era asustarlo...

— Si. ¡Oh! Y una última cosa que puedo agregar: he leído repetidas veces, en distintos sitios de la web, que muchas veces lo conveniente es "dejarse llevar por el ritmo de la música, ya que el cuerpo reacciona al mismo y practicamente se mueve solo"

Eso si que le había sido de GRAN ayuda. Se dirigió muy decidido a separar a Sakuno de Sengoku: ESA NOCHE NO TENDRÍA SUERTE. Sólo esperaba no hacer el ridículo intentando bailar.

El peliverde se acercó a Sakuno, le hizo un gesto a Sengoku (acompañado de una gran expresión de odio en su rostro) y tomó la mano de la muchacha para llevársela hacia otro lugar de lo que podía llamarse "pista de baile". La música era movida, "nada de lentos" era casi el lema de la fiesta.

— Ryoma-kun. Pensé que no querías bailar — Dijo ella, sorprendida porque SU príncipe haya decidido bailar con ella.

— Ahora si — Dijo él, sorprendiéndose por lo fácil que se le estaba dando el baile. Tal vez no fuera un profesional en el tema, pero si tuvieran que ponerle una calificación estaba seguro que lo aprobarían.

La mayoría de las "parejas" que estaban bailando se encontraban con sus cuerpos bastante pegados, y el resto se estaba besando. Ryoma no entendía cómo no les daba vergüenza hacer eso en frente de todos: tal vez era porque él no sabía lo que se sentía besar a alguien... A Sakuno le pasaba lo mismo, pero ella sabía que aunque tuviera novio le daría mucho pudor que la vieran besándolo.

El peliverde decidió apretarse más a la muchacha, cosa que la sorprendió. Estaba empezando a hacerse ilusiones sobre las intenciones que Ryoma tenía con ella, pero tampoco quería exagerar demasiado porque no quería sufrir de nuevo por algo que nunca pasaría.

Tomoka y Eiji estaban muy a gusto juntos. A ella la habían invitado a bailar muchos chicos, inclusive Atobe, pero los había rechazado... Su sempai le estaba empezando a gustar en serio ahora que lo conocía mejor, y le preocupaba que solo la viera como una muchacha que lo haría pasar un buen rato en la fiesta. En realidad, si Eiji tenía solo esas intenciones era su culpa, por generarse esa reputación de chica promiscua: como dice mucha gente "cosecharás lo que siembres". Sakuno siempre le decía que no debía tener esa actitud, pero a ella le divertía, y ahora se daba cuenta de que su amiga tenía razón. Solo le rogaba a Kami-sama que Eiji quisiera volver a salir con ella alguna vez, y si él no se lo pedía, lo haría ella: ¡a veces las mujeres son las que deben dar el primer paso!

— ¿Quieres bailar? — Preguntó el pelorojo

— Por supuesto

Mientras tanto, el resto de los chicos bailaban con alguna muchacha o hablaban de tenis con algun otro chico que no hubiera conseguido pareja o no estuviera interesado en hacerlo, como era el caso de Tezuka y Sanada, ex jugador de Rikkaidai.

— ¿Mañana tienes algún plan, Sakuno?

— Etto... No, debo limpiar el desorden que quede y luego estaré sola porque Tomoka dijo que se tenía que ir a su casa a cudiar a sus hermanos, y obaa-san sigue de viaje.

Vuelve el lunes, justo a tiempo para llegar al entrenamiento.

— Entonces, ¿quiere hacer algo?

— Claro. ¿A qué hora quieres que quedemos?

— No se... Vengo a tu casa después del almuerzo y pensamos qué hacer, ¿te parece bien?

— ¡Hai! Etto... Ryoma-kun, ¿quieres ir afuera?

— Está bien — Dijo el muchacho, agradeciendo porque a Sakuno se le haya ocurrido dejar de bailar.

Los chicos salieron al patio trasero de la casa, donde ya había bastante gente, pero como la música no se escuchaba tanto como adentro la mayoría prefería quedarse en la sala de la casa.

Buscaron un lugar donde sentarse y comenzaron a hablar de muchas cosas. Sakuno estaba muy feliz por estar pasando ese momento con Ryoma y él, aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido, sentía lo mismo. Quería estar con ella, estaba decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos, pero no en ese lugar lleno de gente. Tal vez se lo dijera al otro día, y esperaba que ella le correspondiera.

Eiji y Tomoka bailaban en la pista. Él era un excelente bailarín y ella también era muy buena.

— ¿Te estás divirtiendo? — Preguntó la chica

— Imposible no hacerlo — Le contestó él. A Kikumaru la chica le parecía muy bella y le agradaba estar conociéndola más. Esa noche esperaba lograr algo con ella y, por supuesto, no le molestaría salir otra vez. El único problema era que la fama de Tomoka no era de las mejores, le habían dicho muchas veces que ella no solía tener citas con chicos y mucho menos comenzaba relaciones.

— Lo mismo digo

— Estás muy linda esta noche — Dijo el muchacho

— ¿Sólo esta noche?

— Bueno, eres linda, pero hoy estas vestida y maquillada para la ocasión y eso te hace ver más linda todavía. — Si había algo que le faltaba al pelirojo era vergüenza, a él le encantaba hacerle cumplidos a las mujeres.

— Arigatou... Tú también eres muy lindo, además, me encanta tu ropa

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente mientras se movían al ritmo de la música. Eiji decidió que ese era el momento perfecto y, acercándose de a poco a Tomoka, le dio un beso, que ella aceptó encantada.

Al llegar las 4 de la madrugada los invitados se estaban terminando de ir. La noche había sido sensacional y todos la habían disfrutado al máximo. Eiji y Tomoka se pasaron todo el rato besándose: la mayoría de los invitados estaban sorprendidos de que no se murieran por la falta de oxígeno (al parecer ambos era más que profesionales en esa área). Tezuka e Inui consiguieron mucha información útil, y otra no tanto, y se reencontraron con los ex capitanes para hablar mucho de deporte. Fuji disfrutó la noche molestando a su hermano, ignorando a Mizuki y besando a un par de chicas. Kaidoh y Kawamura estuvieron con un grupo de chicas muy divertidas a las que no les importó

"compartirlos". Oishi bailó con una sola chica toda la noche, llamada Nanami, con la que saldría el lunes por la tarde.

Por su parte, Ryoma y Sakuno habían hablado y bailado intercaladamente a lo largo de la fiesta y el peliverde estaba decidido a avanzar al otro día...

Sakuno y Tomoka se quedaron solas en la casa de la castaña y comenzaron a limpiar. Sorprendentemente terminaron a las 5:30 a.m y durmieron hasta las 13:00 hs, ya que

Tomoka tuvo que irse a su casa a cuidar a sus hermanos, no sin antes contarle a su amiga lo bien que la había pasado con Eiji y los sentimientos que estaba teniendo hacia él.

Ryoma se levantó a las 12:30 hs., justo para almorzar en familia. Todos estaban muy alegres...

— Ne, shounen, ¿cómo te fue en la fiesta?

— No te importa en lo más minimo.

— ¡Ryoma contestale a tu padre! Te lo ha preguntado de una manera amable — Le reprochó Rinko a su hijo menor. La verdad es que ella también quería saber cómo le había ido.

— No estuve con ninguna chica: te lo digo porque ya se que es eso lo que quieres saber.

— ¡Chibi-suke! ¿Aún no eres el novio de Sakuno-chan? ¿Al menos bailaste con ella? ¿Sabes bailar?

— No, si y... puede decirse que si. Y no me hablen más porque recién me despierto y me ponen de mal humor.

— Como si no lo estuvieras ya... — Dijo Nanjiro, haciendo reír a todos los presentes menos a su hijo.

Así transcurrió el almuerzo en la residencia Echizen: todos divirtiéndose gracias a Ryoma y su mal humor diario.

— Me voy — Dijo el peliverde menor luego de terminar de almorzar

— ¿A dónde te vas hijo? — Le preguntó con curiosidad Rinko

— A la casa de Momo-sempai — Mintió él.

— Ok, pero intenta no volver muy tarde. Recuerda que es la cena familiar que no debes perderte — Dijo la mujer de manera autoritaria. Era casi una costumbre que la noche de los domingos comieran todos juntos, por lo que el chico tenía prohibido llegar tarde a su casa.

— Si, si... Nos vemos — Dijo el chico saliendo de su casa.

Caminó hasta la casa de Sakuno y cuando llegó a la puerta suspiró y tomó coraje: ÉSE ERA EL LUGAR Y MOMENTO INDICADO.

Tocó la puerta y nadie le abría. Le parecía raro considerando que la castaña le había dicho que estaría en su casa esa tarde. Esperó un poco y más y, cuando estaba a punto de regresar a su casa con un mal humor mayor del que había partido, la puerta se abrió.

— ¡Gomen Ryoma-kun! Me estaba terminando de vestir, te esperaba para más tarde

— No hay problema — Dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa en su rostro: verla lo ponía muy feliz.

— Pasa, ya limpié todo

— Entonces no voy a tener que ayudarte a hacerlo

— No, Tomo-chan me ayudo y terminamos muy rápido. Me alegra que hayas venido ayer Ryoma, en verdad pensé que no lo harías.

— No iba a venir, pero me dieron ganas de ver a todos los jugadores y bueno... — Quería decirle que había ido para estar con ella: DEBÍA SER UN HOMBRE Y DECÍRSELO —

También vine para estar contigo — Dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos.

— Pa... ¿Para estar conmigo? — ¿Se había vuelto loca o Ryoma le estaba diciendo que había ido porque quería estar con ella? Pero, ¿quería estar con ella como amigos o como algo más? — Pero me habías visto en los entrenamientos...

— Lo se, pero no había podido estar mucho contigo, hablamos poco. Te... extrañaba — Dijo ryoma, provocando un gran sonrojo en la castaña.

— ¿En... en serio? Yo también te extraño cuando no hablamos — Dijo ella, muriéndose de vergüenza. Estaba emocionada por lo que estaba pasando y tenía muchas ganas de decirle al peliverde que le gustaba.

— Sí, en serio. Quiero decirte algo, es importante, pero me cuesta mucho hacerlo...

— Yo también quiero decirte algo, si quieres yo lo hago primero

— No, no. Quiero hablar yo primero — Quería sacarse ese peso de encima y realmente esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo que él. Ryoma había percibido señales de que asi era, pero no podía autodenominarse un experto en el tema, por lo que dudaba mucho de su percepción.

— De acuerdo, habla. Sabes que estoy aquí para ti, sea lo que sea — Se estaba asustando, quería saber en ese mismo momento qué era lo que le quería decir.

— Bueno, lo que quiero decirte es que... Desde que volví te metiste en mi cabeza y en mi camino,es decir, todo lo que me pasaba giraba en torno a ti. Al principio eso me fastidiaba porque no nos llevábamos del todo bien, es más, me golpeaste... Obviamente que eso ya quedó en el pasado, y luego nos volvimos amigos. Me encanta estar contigo, me pones de buen humor y realmente no se por qué estoy hablando tanto. Tú sacas cosas de mi que nadie más logra sacar, y últimamente me di cuenta de que no solo te metiste en mi cabeza, sino que también te metiste en mi corazón. Sakuno, tu... ¡Tu me gustas! — Dijo Ryoma sin creer que había hablado tanto. Esa chica si que lo hacía actuar raro, aunque si era por ella no le molestaba.

— Etto... Ryoma, yo... Tú también me gustas y me pone muy feliz que me hayas dicho esto. He estado enamorada de ti desde que éramos más pequeños. Cuando te fuiste pensé que era el fin del mundo y al ver que no me contestabas las cartas comencé a tomarte resentimiento... Por todo eso fue que cuando te vi te golpeé, pero luego me di cuenta de que yo no era nadie en tu vida como para reclamarte algo

— No, yo fui el que estuvo mal. Éramos algo asi como amigos, debería haberte contestado, pero en esos años el tenis era mi TODO. Ahora creo que las cosas han cambiado un poco y tu también eres parte de ese todo.

Sakuno y Ryoma se miraban fijamente a los ojos, con unas grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Era un momento muy feliz para ambos: saber que esa persona especial les correspondía los hacía demasiado felices. Él comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente y ambos cerraron los ojos para darse un dulce e inexperto beso, que profundizarían hasta que el aire les faltó.

— Te quiero — Le dijo ella

— Yo también

Se pasaron la tarde abrazados y besándose, pasando sus primeros momentos como una "pareja" de la mejor manera posible.

— Sé que es algo precipitado y que no hemos tenido "citas" o cosas por el estilo, pero... ¿Quieres ser mi... mi novia? — Le parecía ridículo tener que salir para luego pedirle

que sean novios, ya se conocían y se querían. Esa era su opinión, pero tal vez la castaña prefería hacer las cosas como las hacía el resto de la gente.

— ¡Claro que si! No es necesario que tengamos citas porque ya nos conocemos, además ya fuimos al cine y a comer — Dijo con una sonrisa, dándole un beso a su NOVIO.

Llamarlo asi la emocionaba...

— De acuerdo. Entonces puede decirse que desde este momento somos oficialmente algo asi como una pareja. ¡Ah! ¿Le vas a decir a Ryuzaki-sensei?

— Por supuesto que si. Es mi abuela — Dijo ella con una sonrisa y un poco extrañada por la pregunta de su novio.

— Si, si, claro. No podía esperar otra cosa.

— ¿Por qué preguntas Ryoma?

— Es que tengo miedo de que me haga sufrir en los entrenamientos por esa causa. Ryuzaki-sensei es una mujer intimidante — "Mujer intimidante", ja. Era una anciana loca, pero no podía faltarle el respeto de esa manera a la abuela de Sakuno.

— Yo le digo que no te haga nada — Dijo la castaña más que divertida por la ocurrencia del muchacho.

— ¡Oh diablos! Son las 20:30, tendría que estar de camino a casa. ¿Quieres venir a cenar con nosotros?

— Pero, ¿no es mucha molestia? No avisaste que iría, además debo limpiar la casa y etto... Hacer otras... Otras cosas que...

— Mmm... A mi me suena a que me estas mintiendo

— ¡No, claro que no! ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? — Dijo la chica riendo incómoda

— No lo sé, tú dime — Dijo el peliverde y se acercó a Sakuno, como para besarla.

— Yo, etto... Es que me da vergüenza ir a tu casa — Confesó ella, de lo más apenada.

— ¿Por qué? Ya has ido a casa, es más, ya estuviste hasta en mi habitación

— Lo se, pero ahora es distinto. Tal vez a tu mamá no le guste que sea tu novia y comience a caerle mal o algo...

— Creo que has visto muchas comedias románticas, Sakuno. Mi madre te aprecia mucho y no va a odiarte porque seas mi novia.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? — El peliverde asiente, haciendo que ella se sienta más confiada. — De acuerdo, pero espera que cambie mi ropa. Si deseas llamar a tu casa para avisar que llegas más tarde y que yo también voy, puedes hacerlo.

Sakuno subió a su cuarto para ponerse ropa más adecuada a la situación y dejó su pelo suelto. Mientras tanto, Ryoma llamó a su casa y avisó que llegaría unos minutos más tarde y que llevaría compañía. En la residencia Echizen todos estaban confundidos. Nanjiro estaba emocionado porque confiaba en su hijo llevara una chica a cenar, pero el resto pensaba que eso sería demasiado extraño.

La castaña bajo las escaleras y Ryoma la admiró: llevaba un vestido blanco con unas flores pintadas en color violeta, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, y unos zapatos cerrados de color blanco. Su cabello suelto la hacía verse más hermosa que de costumbre. El peliverde se sintió feliz de que finalmente fuera su novia.

La pareja recién conformada partió hacia la residencia Echizen. Ella estaba nerviosa y Ryoma la tranquilizaba. Se sentía confiado estando a su lado.

— Tadaima — Dijo el peliverde menor al entrar a su casa.

— Buenas noches — Saludó la castaña a Nanjiro y Nanako que se encontraban en la sala.

— Okaerinasai, Ryoma. Buenas noches, Sakuno-chan — Pronunció Nanako con felicidad. Al fin su primo se había animado a conquistar a la muchacha.

— ¡Rinko, trae una cámara de fotos! Este es un momento que querrás guardar para el resto de tu vida. — Dijo el hombre de la casa, totalmente sorprendido por la imágen de su hijo tomado de la mano con la nieta de Ryuzaki-sensei. A pesar de sus bromas nunca se imaginó que su hijo fuera a traer en serio una novia a casa. Para él ya ea un caso perdido, creía que Ryoma estaba enamorado solo del tenis.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Dijo Rinko alterada por los gritos de su marido, entrando a la sala de estar junto con Ryoga.

— ¡Chibi-suke tiene novia! — Gritó Ryoga entusiasmado. Sakuno se puso roja como un tomate y Ryoma comenzó a ponerse de mal humor. Tal vez hubiera sido una mala idea llevar a la castaña a su casa esa noche para presentarla formalmente.

— Siempre supe que ustedes dos formarían una pareja finalmente. ¡Qué alegría! — Pronunció Rinko, tomando una cámara de fotos y comenzando a retratar el "bello" momento.

— Creo que es hora de que tu y yo tengamos LA CHARLA, shonen — Dijo Nanjiro de forma pícara

— ¡Ya cállate viejo! Deja de hablar incoherencias — Gritó Ryoma enojado.

— Yo opino lo mismo que el viejo. No querrás hacerme tío antes de tiempo, ¿ne, chibi-suke?

— ¡Basta Ryoga! — Le rogaba su novia. Nanako sentía pena por la pobre de Sakuno que debía soportar los comentarios totalmente fuera de lugar de su, ahora, suegro.

— Pero es que este tonto no debe saber ni siquiera lo que es dar un beso francés.

Sakuno se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza. La situación que se había imaginado era completamente distinta. Sabía que Nanjiro y Ryoga hacían muchos comentarios desacertados pero nunca pensó que se pondrían a insinuar el tema del sexo con ella presente. La relación recién comenzaba y ella creía que aún no tenían edad suficiente para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

— Bueno hijo, ahora lo único que queda es ingresar a la selección nacional y ganar el torneo mundial — Dijo Rinko orgullosa de su familia y de que Sakuno comience a formar parte de ella.

— Lo se mamá — Dijo Ryoma mirando a su novia y abrazándola en forma de disculpa por el comportamiento de su familia. Ella rió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. La felicidad había entrado en su vida finalmente.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Bueno, este es el último capítulo. Espero que les guste y que el fic en general les haya gustado también. Gracias por haberlo leído :) Perdón por la tardanza.


End file.
